Braise - Tome 1 : Le Labyrinthe Universitaire
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: [UA] Le danger rôde à chaque recoin, et les ombres d'une vile organisation s'apprêtent à frapper de nouveau. Mais comment auraient-ils pu deviner que leur université allait être le lieu de leur futur calvaire ? Réécriture totalement différente de la trilogie de James Dashner. [ThomasxOC] [NewtxOC]
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue à vous, blocards !**

 **Je vous présente ma première fanfic sur le labyrinthe, et probablement ma fanfic la plus aboutie. J'ai fait ici une réécriture totalement différente de la trilogie de James Dashner, bien qu'il y ait de nombreux liens, dont les personnages. J'ai choisis des lieux différents, j'y ais rajouté des personnages, un contexte différent, bref pleins de choses changent mais tout en gardant un grand lien avec l'œuvre originale. Et ceci est simplement le premier tome, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

 **Le prologue est vraiment très court je sais, mais c'est simplement une petite mise en bouche, de quoi vous donner envie ;) Je vous posterais le premier chapitre dès vendredi.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture (courte je sais ^^)**

* * *

Prologue

D'un pas frêle et hésitant, une jeune adolescente avança de quelques mètres juste avant de s'arrêter face à une vitre teintée qui donnait sur une autre pièce. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait debout à sa droite. Il arborait une attitude des plus sérieuses, rendant impossible le décryptage de ses pensées, cachées derrière des traits tirés qui ne laissait jamais rien entrevoir.

\- On va pouvoir travailler plus efficacement sur les variables maintenant que je suis là, assura la jeune adolescente en essayant de prendre confiance en elle. Je peux permettre de les tester discrètement. Si le résultat est positif, je préparerais le terrain et vous n'aurez plus qu'à faire votre travail habituel. Je peux vous aider.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Ne nous déçois pas, répondit-il finalement d'une manière assez stricte. On aurait très bien pu se passer de toi. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la toisait. Prouves nous que nous avons bien fait de te garder.

\- Vos méthodes étaient trop radicales pour commencer. On ne peut pas se permettre de toujours choisir au hasard. Il y a trop de pertes.

L'homme restait septique face à ses paroles.

\- J'attend simplement des résultats.

Il commençait à repartir lentement mais une fois sur le seuil de la porte il s'arrêta.

\- N'oublies pas que tu peux très bien finir de l'autre côté des tests, la menaça t'il.

La jeune fille réprima un violent sentiment d'angoisse. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle devait aller au bout des choses, comme elle l'avait promit. Tous ensemble ils allaient venir à bout de ce problème. Ils devaient absolument réparer leurs torts.

Et ils étaient prêt à tout pour réussir.

Vraiment tout.

* * *

 **Voilà pour commencer ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi pour le premier chapitre.**

 **Bizzz à vous**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Voilà, je vous poste le premier chapitre après un prologue très court ^^ Ici c'est plus un chapitre de présentation, pour vous introduire mes deux OC principaux ainsi que la dynamique de groupe avec Thomas, Minho et Newt. Les choses sérieuses commenceront plus à la fin du prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Et merci à Luna dans Les Etoiles pour sa review :)**

 **Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, à part Juliette et Anna, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

A l'ombre d'un arbre, Anna, jeune étudiante de première année en arts plastiques, patientait tranquillement près de l'arrêt de bus de l'université. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Juliette et Thomas, en couple, arrivèrent les premiers mains dans la mains. Comme Anna, ils étaient étudiants à l'université principale de Philadelphie. A peine quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Minho et Newt qui étudiaient dans des campus différents. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour arriver en même temps.

Newt embrassa tendrement Anna, sa petite amie depuis peu, avant de saluer les autres.

Le groupe s'était formé un an auparavant, alors que Juliette avait rencontré Thomas lors d'une soirée inter filières. Ils étaient restés en contact avant d'organiser un jour une sortie avec des amis à eux. Juliette connaissait Anna depuis très longtemps, depuis ses six ans très exactement, alors qu'Anna en avait quatre. Du côté des garçons il en était presque de même. Ils s'étaient tous les trois rencontrés très jeunes et avaient passé toute leur scolarité dans la même classe. La réunion de ces deux petites bandes en forma une nouvelle des plus joyeuse. Thomas avait réussit à conquérir Juliette (même s'il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps...) et Newt s'était intéressé de plus près à Anna. Voilà comment Minho s'était ainsi retrouvé à tenir la chandelle entre ces deux petits couples. Mais il s'en moquait totalement, il n'était pas du genre difficile à vivre et il ne se gênait jamais pour faire ou dire ce qu'il voulait. Rester au milieu de deux couples ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde.

Tous les cinq étaient à l'université, sur des sites différents. En ce mois de septembre Anna était la petite nouvelle et découvrait l'univers de la fac. Elle venait de passer sa première semaine sur le campus alors que Juliette en était déjà à sa deuxième année et les garçons leur troisième. Les différences d'âges étaient très minces et ne faisaient qu'enrichir la dynamique du groupe. Bien que Minho à lui tout seul réussirait à animer une soirée de dix mille personnes... Rajoutez y un Thomas qui ne tient pas en place, une Juliette complètement folle avec une grosse tendance à faire des blagues plus que stupides, un Newt qui se révèle être plus mignon que n'importe quelle peluche et une Anna aussi folle que sa meilleure amie... Cela promettait !

\- Bon, je propose qu'on squatte chez Thomas et Juju, intervint Minho.

\- Ca me va, répondit Thomas tout en ayant vérifié avant que sa petite amie était elle aussi d'accord.

\- Par contre emmène moi vite à un coin bouffe sinon je vais pas survivre ! grogna Minho qui avait une réputation de gros mangeur. Je rêve d'un énorme beignet avec tellement de chocolat qu'il m'en dégoulinerait sur les doigts.

Un sourire rêveur naquit sur les lèvres de tout le groupe et ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous avec un beignet au chocolat entre les mains. Ils n'étaient pas loin de baver devant leur nourriture sacrée.

\- J'ai amené un peu d'alcool histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu ce soir.

\- Comme toujours avec Minho, ce qui part d'une petite soirée entre amis finit toujours avec de l'alcool, ricana Newt pour se moquer de son ami.

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis sûr après vous allez tous taffer comme des malades et je ne verrais plus l'ombre d'une pauvre petite soirée.

\- Pauvre petit Minho, se moqua Juliette. Abandonné, tout seul avec ses bouteilles.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Soirée ce soir ? Il leur fit ce qui semblait se rapprocher d'un sourire d'ange.

\- On ne voudrait pas que tu pleures alors ok, répondit Thomas avec un sourire narquois alors que son ami lui donnait déjà une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur beignet dégoulinant de chocolat.

\- Salut, murmura une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent. Qui osait les interrompre en plein repas de roi ?

\- Teresa, souffla Thomas en souriant.

Teresa était une très bonne amie de Thomas. Il la considérait un peu comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Teresa ressente exactement la même chose en retour. C'était un sentiment bien différent. Mais elle le cachait la plupart du temps. Personne ne savait et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas créer de problème.

Elle cherchait juste un peu de compagnie. Elle avait vécu des moments très difficile ces derniers temps et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement déranger la tranquillité du groupe en s'imposant mais elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu pour une fois. Elle en avait surtout besoin.

\- J'en ai un peu marre de broyer du noir chez moi alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire une sorte de soirée chez moi. J'ai besoin de m'amuser.

Teresa avait vécu deux événements traumatisants en assez peu de temps. Bien qu'elle semblait s'être quelque peu remise du deuxième, la mort de sa mère survenue deux ans auparavant la hantait toujours.

Sa mère travaillait à Scottsdale lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle s'était simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait était toute proche d'une centrale nucléaire qui suite à un énorme problème avait eu des fuites radioactives. Toute la population de la ville avait été touchée. La fuite radioactive avait été très importante et personne n'avait pu survivre dans cette petite ville. Elle avait désormais été totalement fermée et personne ne pouvait s'en approcher. C'était une ville fantôme. Toutes les villes voisines avaient elles aussi été évacuées dans un périmètre d'à peu près 20 kilomètres autour de la zone. C'était un réel désastre ! Phoenix, Tempe, Gilbert, Chandler, Mesa, Glendale et même South Mountain Park avait été totalement vidé. L'Arizona avait perdu ses grandes villes. Toutes les routes y menant étaient bloquées et surveillées en permanence. Plus personne ne venait ici. C'était ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant la Terre Déserte. Il n'y avait normalement plus personne.

\- On fait déjà un truc chez nous, commença Thomas. Mais tu peux venir.

Minho fut le seul que cela dérangeait. Malgré tous les horribles trucs que cette fille avait vécu il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas la supporter. Mais bon, tant pis, il lui suffirait juste de ne pas lui parler de la soirée.

\- Je veux bien, merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Thomas lui sourit en retour et tous les six se mirent finalement en route vers l'appartement de Thomas et Juliette.

Il était presque dix neuf heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. A peine dans l'appartement, Minho se jeta sur la bouteille dans le but de l'ouvrir.

\- Pochtron ! lui lança Newt en rigolant.

Minho ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour aller prendre des verre et servir tout le monde.

\- Je vais t'aider, murmura Teresa en le suivant dans le cuisine.

Les autres discutaient tranquillement dans le salon lorsque Minho et Teresa revenaient avec les verres.

\- Je vois que tu as aussi trouvé le placard avec les chips, marmonna Juliette en faisant son regard sévère à Minho. Sérieux Thomas, la prochaine fois qu'il vient je crois que je vais mettre des cadenas sur tout nos placard de bouffe !

\- Et sur le tiroir avec l'alcool aussi, répliqua son Thomas en souriant.

Tout le monde rigola et Teresa se laissa elle aussi prendre au jeu. Et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

\- Bon et bien trinquons à une nouvelle année de dur labeur, dit Newt en levant son verre.

\- Et à une nouvelle année de futures bons moments ensemble, répliqua Thomas.

\- Et à une nouvelle année de super cuite tous les jeudis soir, finit Minho en buvant cul sec.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour lui signifier à quel point il était exaspérant mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils burent tous leur verre dans la bonne humeur. Et finalement personne ne se souvenait vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Ce matin là tout semblait présager que ce samedi allait être une très mauvaise journée. Il faisait un temps affreux et tout le monde s'était donc plus ou moins levé du pied gauche. Ils avaient de plus tous l'impression de n'avoir pas beaucoup dormis et d'avoir subit un lavage de cerveau. D'ailleurs ils ne se souvenaient absolument pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait la vieille... Inquiétant comme soirée.

Les cinq amis s'étiraient donc dans tous les sens même si l'un d'entre eux avaient déjà réussis à se lever. Thomas avait toujours eu du mal à rester trop longtemps en place, contrairement à sa petite amie Juliette qu'il était dur d'arracher du lit. Anna et Newt, émergeaient tranquillement alors que Minho, le solitaire, prenait plaisir à sortir quelque jurons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il semblait manquer de sommeil.

Il fallut une bonne heure pour que tout le monde soit debout, bien réveillé et habillé.

\- Qui est pour qu'on se recouche ? murmura Juliette en se laissant tomber sur le canapé alors que Thomas venait déjà la relever en rigolant.

\- Tu es irrécupérable..., murmura son petit ami en la remettant sur ses pieds.

\- Moi je suis pour, soupira Minho tout en baillant.

\- On avait dit qu'on ferait une petite ballade aujourd'hui. Vous vous souvenez ou vous avez définitivement perdu votre cerveau ? rigola Newt.

\- En parlant de souvenir, quelqu'un se souvient de quelque chose ? S'exclama Minho. Moi c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens même pas avoir prit une cuite. D'habitude je me souviens au moins des premiers verres...

\- J'avoue que je ne me souviens de rien non plus, souffla Juliette totalement choquée. Juliette et "cuite" étaient deux mots totalement opposés. Elle buvait un peu avec les autres mais jamais beaucoup. Et elle n'avait été bourrée qu'une seule fois (et ça lui avait suffit...).

Anna, Newt et Thomas ne se rappelaient absolument de rien non plus.

\- Et toi Teresa ? Demanda gentiment Thomas.

\- Rien non plus. Je pense qu'on a un peu trop fait la fête. D'ailleurs il y a les restes des bouteilles ici, répondit Teresa en pointant du doigt un sac poubelle.

Minho s'approcha pour aller voir.

\- Oh putain mais on a fait une compétition de pochtron ou je rêve ?! Nan mais matez moi toutes ses bouteilles ! S'exclama Minho la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Et on est encore en vie après ça, dit Newt.

Tous rigolèrent même si leur grand trou de mémoire les inquiétait un peu. Certes quand on se prenait une grande cuite on oubliait pas mal de chose. Mais là, personne ne se souvenaient avoir finit son premier verre. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Mais ils préféraient ne pas y penser et essayer de passer une bonne journée. Si cela était possible.

Minho s'était finalement levé et se dirigeait droit vers la cuisine. Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Laisse nous à manger, lui hurla Juliette qui fut finalement contrainte de se lever pour vérifier en personne que Minho n'allait pas tout dévorer. Thomas se promit de retenir cette idée pour qu'elle se lève plus rapidement.

Les autres rangeaient un peu pendant que Juliette reprenait des mains de Minho toute la nourriture qu'il essayait de s'approprier.

\- Pas touche, lui grogna t'elle dessus. Laisse en pour nous !

Une fois que l'appartement fut de nouveau plus ou moins propre et que Juliette ait réussit à virer Minho de la cuisine, elle proposa à tout le monde de manger un morceau.

\- Bon, sachant qu'il est quand même midi vous voulez un gros petit déjeuner ou un vrai repas ?

Tout le monde vota plus ou moins pour un vrai repas bien consistant et ils se retrouvèrent alors avec un énorme plat de spaghetti bolognaise.

Ils dévorèrent le contenu de leur assiette avec appétit.

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fais, remarqua Anna.

\- C'est amusant hein ? Ricana Minho alors qu'Anna lui balançait sa serviette en pleine figure.

\- La prochaine fois c'est de la sauce tomate que je t'enverrais.

\- Et moi je rajouterais de la farine, renchérit Juliette.

\- Sales pestes.

Ils rigolèrent tous joyeusement même si Teresa restait plutôt en retrait.

Ils débarrassèrent la table avant de tous se poser dans le canapé.

\- On fait quoi les gros ? Demanda Minho.

\- Vous pourriez faire visiter le campus à Anna, vu qu'elle est nouvelle à l'université, proposa timidement Teresa.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir rapidement et ils approuvèrent finalement l'idée. Ils pourraient en même temps faire une petite balade et montrer tout le campus à Anna.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Thomas à Teresa.

\- Non, je préfère rentrer, avoua t'elle.

Thomas lui fit un léger sourire et tout le monde se prépara finalement pour sortir. Il était déjà quatorze heures.

En bas de l'immeuble Teresa repartit vers le gauche pour rentrer chez elle alors que le petit groupe prit vers la droite.

\- Elle est grave bizarre comme fille, avoua Minho. Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Minho ! Grogna Thomas. Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre. Elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles ces derniers temps.

\- Peut-être. Mais même avant je pouvais pas la piffrer.

Thomas, légèrement vexé par l'attitude de Minho, accéléra le pas. Juliette le rejoint, lui prenant la main.

Newt, Anna et Minho était juste derrière.

\- T'es lourd des fois, expliqua Newt. Tu sais bien qu'il considère Teresa comme sa sœur.

\- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de pas aimer sa "sœur", répondit Minho en mimant les guillemets.

Anna soupira en regardant sévèrement Minho. Il pouvait être adorablement détestable la plupart du temps, mais parfois il était vraiment insupportable.

Mais bon, ils n'allaient pas le changer, Minho était comme ça. Très direct. Et sans jamais vraiment se soucier des conséquences de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que les mots pouvaient blesser. Pour lui c'était juste des mots. Il en fallait bien plus pour lui faire mal.

Juliette et Anna réussissent malgré tout avec deux ou trois mauvaises blagues à remettre une ambiance joyeuse et à casser ce petit froid. Heureusement que Thomas n'était pas rancunier. De plus il savait très bien que c'était la manière d'être de Minho, il ne cherchait pas réellement à être méchant.

\- On va te faire découvrir ta nouvelle maison Anna, s'exclama Juliette en agrippant sa meilleure amie par le bras.

\- Je rêvais d'une maison un peu moins... stressante, rigola t'elle.

\- C'est sûr qu'habiter avec Newt c'est mieux hein, souffla Juliette en lui tirant la langue.

Oui, oui, elles étaient bien majeure.

\- Oui, même si se coltiner Minho est moins plaisant, murmura Anna à l'oreille de Juliette avant de rire.

Newt et Minho étaient en colocation depuis un certain temps et Anna les avait finalement rejoint ensuite. Ils cherchaient depuis ce temps là à trouver une copine à Minho pour se débarrasser de lui. Oh, ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Mais ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Ce qui était dur avec un Minho dans les pattes.

Ils enviaient beaucoup Juliette et Thomas qui étaient tranquillement installé tous les deux. Ils avaient bien essayé de leur refourguer leur ami mais cela n'avait pas marché.

Au moins Minho mettait un peu d'ambiance. Même beaucoup trop parfois.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent tous devant l'université.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2**

 **Bizz**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent dès la fin du chapitre et l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Tous les cinq avancèrent au sein du campus avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment.

\- Tu connais ce bâtiment ? Demanda Juliette à sa meilleure amie.

\- Euh non. Il sert à quoi ?

\- Très bonne question, répondit Juliette, hilare. Elle se tourna vers Thomas mais il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de réponse concrète.

\- Je sais qu'il s'appelle le bâtiment de la Présidence, et je crois que c'est pour l'administratif... Non en vrai je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Super, marmonna Anna. Je sens que cette visite va être très instructive...

Tout le monde se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Sinon ce bâtiment c'est le Tambour.

\- Waouh ! C'est vraiment des noms pourris, rigola Minho.

\- Ahah ! Bref, dedans il y a le Ciné-Tambour, c'est une salle où sont projetés des films tous les mercredis soirs. C'est surtout utile pour ma filière mais tout le monde peut y aller.

\- C'est quoi comme film ? Demanda Minho. Avatar ? Jurassic Park ?

\- Plutôt des vieux films en fait... genre Metropolis de Fritz Lang.

\- Ca donne envie, ironisa Anna.

Ils continuèrent un peu plus loin et Juliette présenta le bâtiment B et D à Anna. C'était samedi et ils ne pouvaient rentrer dans aucun de ces bâtiments.

Ils firent alors le tour de tout le campus, qu'Anna trouva alors vraiment très grand. Il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments et lorsque l'on était nouveau, il était difficile de réussir à se rappeler de tout. Un vrai labyrinthe cette université !

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous devant le dernier bâtiment.

\- Et voici le bâtiment G, alias le bungalow, annonça Juliette avec un grand sourire. Ce "bâtiment" était très petit et ne devait pas pouvoir contenir plus de deux salles.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils appellent ça un bâtiment, railla Minho. On dirait un placard à balais.

\- Et bien il est très cosy comme placard à ballais mon cher Minho, répliqua Juliette avec un petit sourire.

\- Et arrête de dénigrer notre campus monsieur le sportif, rigola Thomas en attrapant Juliette et Anna par les épaules.

Tous les trois fréquentaient cette université, ils étaient en quelque sorte la team de ce campus et aimaient se chamailler avec Newt et Minho qui n'étudiaient pas au même endroit, ce dont on pouvait douter vu le temps qu'ils y passaient avec leurs amis.

Après cette visite générale tous se dirigèrent gentiment vers la pelouse et se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur l'herbe. Enfin un peu de repos après cette balade.

Il faisait très beau pour cette semaine de début septembre. Une petite brise tiède venait les rafraichir de temps en temps et il était plus qu'agréable de se prélasser, assis dans l'herbe. C'était apaisant au possible et cela faisait du bien de se poser de la sorte avant de connaitre de nouveau l'agitation de la fac, les révisions, les tutorats à faire et le stress qui accompagnait le tout.

\- Alors, ça te fais quoi d'être à la fac ? demanda Newt à sa petite amie en lui attrapant la main.

\- Ca change, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est la liberté tu veux dire ? Rajouta Minho.

\- C'est sûr qu'on se sent beaucoup plus libre !

\- Tu peux sécher les cours, personne ne te dira rien et tes parents ne le sauront même pas...

\- Toujours là pour les bons conseils, merci Minho, rigola Anna.

Minho haussa les épaules en souriant avant d'attraper un caillou et de le lancer plus loin.

\- Et du coup ça se passe toujours bien les études Minho ? Lui demanda Newt.

\- Tranquille, chez les STAPS, personne ne m'arrive à le cheville.

\- Et ton égo ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il explose ? Le taquina Juliette. Minho lui fit un grand sourire idiot pour l'exaspérer encore plus.

Après que chacun ait prit des nouvelles des études de l'autre, Newt sortit un jeu de cartes et comme à son habitude, le petit groupe enchaîna plusieurs parties.

Ils aimaient se rassembler tous ensemble pour faire des jeux de cartes. Anna et Juliette gagnaient souvent et passaient ensuite la journée à se moquer des garçons.

Cette fois ci, bien que Newt crut avoir la main, Juliette reprit le dessus avant de se faire finalement doublée par Anna. Et cette dernière ne cachait pas sa joie.

\- Vous trichez de toute façon, dit Thomas, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais ! Faites gaffe, on vous surveille, renchérit Newt en les fixant droit dans les yeux l'une après l'autre ce qui fit rire encore plus les deux jeunes filles.

Qu'il était bon d'être entre amis et de rigoler ainsi !

Ils restèrent là, assis dans l'herbe, à discuter et rire pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils finirent finalement par se lever lorsque leurs montres indiquait dix-sept heures.

\- C'est bien beau la fac, mais y rester la semaine me suffit déjà, souffla Juliette en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors gentiment vers le métro, Minho en sifflotant.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bâtiment L Juliette se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Attendez, je veux juste voir si c'est ouvert, expliqua rapidement Juliette avant de se diriger vers la porte du hall.

\- Oh bah fallait me dire que c'était ta nouvelle passion de vérifier si les portes étaient ouvertes, railla Minho.

\- Je cherche à aller aux toilettes tocard, répliqua t'elle.

\- Madame aime se faire désirer, expliqua Thomas avec un sourire narquois.

Juliette passait son temps à aller aux toilettes -problème de petite vessie se plaignait-elle, c'était plutôt psychologique mais bon... - et tout le monde prenait plaisir à l'embêter, souvent parce qu'ils en avaient marre de l'attendre.

Mais malheureusement pour Juliette, la porte du bâtiment L n'était pas ouverte. Juliette ne renonça pas et elle décida d'essayer aussi la porte du bâtiment B sur le chemin du retour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce bâtiment alors que Minho râlait, comme à son habitude.

\- Eh c'est ouvert ! S'écria Juliette alors que les autres étaient prêts à sortir une ou deux petites piques sur elle.

Ils décidèrent d'aller l'attendre dans le hall et rentrèrent donc tous dans le bâtiment.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Juliette fila à un des pôles toilettes qui se trouvait sur le couloir de gauche et Thomas décida d'y aller lui aussi. Les autres allèrent dans le couloir de droite où des sièges les attendaient.

\- Ils passent leur vie à pisser c'est pas croyable, soupira Minho et son enthousiasme légendaire, ce qui fit sourire Anna et Newt.

\- Tu veux qu'on te rappelle que tu passes ta vie à manger ? Lui lança gentiment Newt mais avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu viens de me le rappeler abruti...

Newt lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos.

Tous les trois s'assirent finalement sur des petits fauteuils en attendant leur amie, tout en lisant l'horoscope sur un journal qui trainait.

\- Alors pour Minho..., commença Anna. Vous commencez à perdre patience et à être effrayé par tout ce qui vous entoure. Respirez un grand coup et après une longue nuit, vos forces pourront vous aider à trouver le droit chemin.

\- Que du plonk cet horoscope, répondit-il avec un mot issu de leur vocabulaire de groupe. Et vous deux ? Votre horoscope dit que vous allez faire un tour en licorne et arriver au pays des bisounours ?

\- Si tu es jaloux tu peux simplement essayer de te trouver une copine, répondit Newt avant de prendre la main d'Anna pour énerver encore plus Minho.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

\- Bon... ils sont longs ces tocards...

A rigoler sur l'horoscope et autre ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils attendaient Juliette et Thomas.

\- Je sais que leur sens d'orientation est douteux mais quand même... souffla Anna.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient absentés.

\- Je vais aller chercher ces deux tas de ferraille, dit Minho en se levant.

Il retourna repartit alors vers la gauche mais s'arrêta au milieu du parcours, fixant les vitres.

\- Euh les gars... murmura Minho. Evidemment il savait qu'Anna n'était pas un "gars", comme il disait, mais il ne fallait pas trop chercher à comprendre ses expressions... ainsi que celles du groupe.

Anna et Newt se levèrent alors et vinrent se poster à côté de Minho.

\- Je crois pas que c'était là avant... souffla leur ami asiatique.

Il montra du doigt la vitre sur laquelle était écrit en grand un mot. Un mot qui les stressa rapidement.

WICKED

Ce mot sans son contexte ne voulait absolument rien dire, ci ce n'était de part sa traduction anglaise. Ce mot était le nom que se donnait un groupe de meurtriers, psychopathes, tueurs en série... Voilà un an que ce groupe terrorisait le pays, enlevant et tuant des gens choisis au hasard. Certaines personnes n'avaient jamais été retrouvées, elles avaient juste disparues. Personne ne savait si elles étaient mortes ou vivantes. Ces psychopathes agissaient comme des tueurs en série puisqu'ils procédaient toujours de la même manière. Ce qu'ils préféraient ce n'était pas de tuer leur victime, non. C'était de les terroriser, de jouer avec eux tels des rats de laboratoire. Et ils s'en débarrassaient une fois qu'ils en avaient marre de jouer. Ils étaient fous. Ils aimaient faire du mal. Des monstres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient déjà répété sept fois ce procédé morbide et la police ne les avait toujours pas attrapé. Et personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui les poussait à faire de telles choses.

La seule personne à avoir jamais réchappé au Wicked était Teresa, la voisine et meilleure amie de Thomas. Ils étaient très bons amis mais depuis cet événement elle était devenue étrange. Thomas avait essayé de l'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme mais elle semblait s'en être rapidement remise. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment raconté ce qui c'était passé. Thomas ne savait pas grand chose, si ce n'était que Teresa et deux de ses amies avaient été assommées alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans un vieil entrepôt pour y faire des photos. En reprenant connaissance, elles avaient pu remarquer l'inscription Wicked écrite sur plusieurs murs. Toute l'après midi et la nuit qui avaient suivi avait été un enfer. Elle avait dit à la police que ses agresseurs étaient au nombre de cinq mais qu'il pouvait très bien y en avoir d'autres. Ils avaient passé la soirée à les traquer, à leur faire peur, à les attraper, leur donner quelques coups avant de les laisser repartir pour les courser de plus belle. Teresa ne s'était jamais éternisée sur ce qui s'était passé exactement cette nuit. Le plus intriguant était que Teresa n'avait pas été retrouvée tout de suite. La police avait découvert les corps inanimés de ses deux amies mais aucun signe d'elle. Teresa avait finalement été retrouvée trois jours plus tard, errant en ville dans des vieux vêtements abîmés et couverts de boue et de saleté. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Seulement d'une partie de la soirée où elle était coincée dans cet entrepôt mais elle avait été incapable de raconter à la police ce qui s'était passé pendant ces trois jours. C'était le trou noir.

Thomas s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Teresa avait survécu alors que toutes les autres personnes qui étaient passés entre les mains du Wicked avaient fini leur vie plus rapidement que prévu ou avaient juste disparu sans jamais refaire surface. Il était très heureux que Teresa ait survécu mais il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de plus que les autres pour survivre. Et il aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ses trois jours. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Voir ce mot glaça le sang d'Anna, Newt et Minho. Mais ce qui les effraya davantage c'est que Wicked avait été peint sur plusieurs vitres et qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, sans doute trop préoccupés par leur stupide horoscope.

Le Wicked -méchant en anglais- voilà comment ils aimaient se faire appeler. Ils se faisaient passer pour une espèce d'organisation du mal.

\- Et si on fichait le camp d'ici ? Murmura Anna en se rapprochant de Newt, la seule personne avec qui elle avait l'impression d'être totalement en sécurité.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le couloir de gauche pour aller chercher leurs amis quand un courant d'air les fit se retourner. La porte était grande ouverte...

Trop préoccupés par cette inquiétante ouverture, ils ne virent pas les trois ombres qui s'avançaient derrière eux tels des fantômes, un petit objet pointu à la main.

* * *

Juliette était encore aux toilettes alors que Thomas était déjà en train de se laver les mains.

\- La princesse va t'elle se dépêcher ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, oui, répondit t'elle.

\- Toujours... Commença Thomas mais Juliette tira la chasse d'eau au même moment et n'entendit donc pas la suite.

Il lui semblait cependant avoir entendu un grand bruit... comme quelqu'un qui tombait par terre... Elle déverrouilla la porte et la poussa. Mais en vain. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas !

\- Thomas... tu comptes me faire la même blague à chaque fois ? S'exaspéra t'elle en espérant que c'était réellement son petit ami qui retenait la porte. A vrai dire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait entendu ce bruit elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Thomas tu es énervant, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça...

Mais aucune réponse. Soit il se fichait totalement d'elle et risquait dans ce cas de passer un sale quart d'heure, soit quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant était en train d'arriver.

Juliette essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose la retenait... ou quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que Thomas. Peut-être allait t'elle remettre le verrou en fin de compte.

Juliette se baissa dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose par dessous la porte de la cabine.

Et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle devait rêver.

\- Thomas ! Hurla t'elle alors en voyant simplement ses jambes disparaitre, allongées au sol et tirées vers la droite. Quelqu'un emportait le corps de son petit ami !

Elle mit toute son énergie pour pousser la porte qui s'ouvrit cette fois sans problème. Plus rien ne la retenait. Juliette sortit lentement, tous les sens en alerte. Elle regarda furtivement de tous les côtés mais elle n'aperçut rien. Rien à part un mot écrit en grand sur la vitre.

WICKED

Et aucune trace de son petit ami. Elle aussi connaissait la signification de ce mot. Et qui l'utilisait. Et cela ne fit que l'angoisser davantage. Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de la porte pour sortir, se retrouva dans le couloir et marcha vers l'entrée du bâtiment B. Le plus terrifiant était cet horrible silence. Pesant et inquiétant. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas ne faire aucun bruit ! Il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était désormais sûre. Elle s'avança encore davantage mais elle ne vit d'abord rien dans l'entrée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête à droite où elle reconnu sans mal les corps inertes de ses quatre amis. Ils étaient là, étendus par terre, inconscients.

Juliette se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste, une main se plaqua furtivement sur sa bouche alors qu'une pointe froide et métallique rentrait dans son cou. Et après... elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même petite, ça me permet de savoir ce qui est bien ou au contraire ce qui ne l'est pas :)**

 **A vendredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre qui expliquera ce qu'il en est de Thomas, puis de Newt, pour le moment.**

 **Bizz**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 :) Après la fin inquiétante du chapitre 2, vous allez découvrir ici ce qu'il en est de Thomas et de Newt. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le monde était brumeux. Tout semblait irréel.

Thomas était allongé, les yeux fermés. Et il lui était impossible de les ouvrir. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il devait être en plein rêve.

Des voix résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elles semblaient toutes proches.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sans rien contrôler, et il se redressa sur la petite couchette sur laquelle il se trouvait. Celui qui contrôlait son corps devait lui aussi essayer d'écouter ce que se disaient les voix (quel rêve étrange...). Il perçut d'ailleurs un brin de la conversation.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de celui là, dit une voix masculine. Ne nous déçoit pas.

Thomas perçut comme une menace dans sa voix.

\- Tout va bientôt changer, répondit ce qui devait une jeune femme, d'après le timbre doux de sa voix.

Cette phrase inquiéta Thomas. Et cette voix féminine lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il réfléchit rapidement et l'évidence lui sauta au yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la jeune femme vint se placer devant lui en souriant.

Ce rêve était vraiment étrange. Il semblait... réel.

Thomas se posa alors une inquiétante question. Etait-ce un souvenir qui ne remontait à la surface que maintenant ? Ce n'était alors que lui même qui contrôlait son corps...

Mais dans ce cas... qu'était ce souvenir étrange ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ?

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentait encore troublé après ce rêve plus que bizarre. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cela semblait être un vrai souvenir mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir une telle chose.

Mais après ce rêve, le pire restait de se remémorer de vrais souvenirs. Tel que celui où il était encore dans les toilettes, parlant à Juliette. Il avait à peine commencé sa phrase que quelqu'un avait violemment posé sa main sur sa bouche avant de lui insérer quelque chose de froid dans le cou.

Et ce qu'il constata n'était pas très réconfortant non plus. Il était encore une fois allongé, et d'après ce qu'il voyait à sa droite, il était dans une salle de cours. Il vit à travers les vitres que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ?

Une douleur survint au niveau de son bras. Il avait une toute petite entaille... Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il aurait bien continué à réfléchir à tous les événements étranges qui se produisaient aujourd'hui mais un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit. Une odeur de brûlé vint jusqu'à ses narines. Il se releva furtivement et à son grand désespoir, il vit qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Et il se souvint du Wicked... Il était mal. Lui ainsi que... Ses amis ! Où étaient ses amis ?

Il ne prit pourtant pas trop le temps d'y penser et regarda partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de repérer quelque chose pour éteindre le feu qui était pour l'instant de petite ampleur. Une chaise seulement était en train de brûler, mais s'il ne faisait rien, tout cela pourrait vite dégénérer.

Il essaya d'abord la chose la plus basique, ouvrir la porte pour s'échapper. Mais évidemment elle était verrouillée. Quel que soit le jeu sadique que lui préparait le Wicked, cela risquait de ne pas être très agréable. Il enfouit ensuite sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre son téléphone, mais la poche était vide. Il lui restait une dernière vraie chance avant qu'il ne doive se résoudre à s'occuper lui même de cet incendie. Il souleva un petit clapet et tira l'alarme incendie. Un son strident et inquiétant se mit alors à résonner dans le bâtiment mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout s'arrêta. Il l'actionna de nouveau mais plus aucun son ne vint à ses oreilles. Il essaya ensuite une deuxième alarme incendie pour les cas de grandes urgences qui activait normalement des jets d'eau. Mais évidemment pas une seule goutte ne voulu tomber. Foutu matériel. Foutu Wicked.

Pendant que Thomas avait essayé ses premières options, le feu avait continué son chemin de destruction et un grand meuble en bois avait aussi prit feu.

Il chercha alors un grand tissu et s'était même résolu à dire adieu à sa veste pour éteindre les flammes lorsqu'il remarqua avec joie un extincteur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trop facile. Beaucoup trop...

Ah oui. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça en fin de compte. Le feu avait pris sur une petite zone et traçait en quelque sorte un trait. Une frontière de feu.

Et il fallait évidemment que l'extincteur se trouve de l'autre côté.

Traverser les flammes ou les laisser venir à soi ?

Pas une seule hésitation, Thomas s'avança et monta sur un bureau espérant réussir à sauter par dessus les flammes qui n'étaient pour l'instant pas très hautes.

\- Respire, Thomas, respire, se murmura t'il.

Il inspira un grand coup et pris d'un puissant sentiment d'adrénaline il sauta et retomba de l'autre côté en une roulade plus ou moins réussie.

En une fraction de seconde il attrapa l'extincteur et commença par asperger sa jambe qui était en train de prendre feu. Il se releva ensuite et entreprit de tout éteindre. Pourquoi diable devait-il s'improviser pompier ?

Une fois l'incendie maitrisé, il trouva que ce n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû toucher du bois car ce qui se préparait était bien moins réjouissant.

Thomas retourna près de la porte d'entrée de la salle tout en s'époussetant. Il avait plein de suie partout ! Il n'imagina même pas son visage qui devait être couvert de traces noires. Il se posta au plus près de l'entrée.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! Cria t'il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Juliette ? Newt ? Appela t'il espérant avoir une réponse. Il appela aussi ses deux autres amis mais personne ne répondit. Etaient-ils en train de subir la même chose que lui ?

Il se jeta une fois sur la porte pour essayer de la faire céder mais ce fut en vain. Il eut beau essayer encore plusieurs fois cette dernière tenait bon. Quelque chose devait la bloquer par derrière. Il se laissa finalement tomber, assis dos à la porte. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était à leur tour de voir leur destin entre les mains des sadiques du Wicked. C'était lui et ses amis qui allaient cette fois servir de jeu à ces psychopathes. Et cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Si seulement Teresa avait pu lui dire comment elle avait réussit à leur survivre.

Thomas pensa à sa petite amie qui devait être morte de peur à l'heure actuelle. Et à ses autres amis. Il fallait qu'il les trouve mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Et il se doutait bien que le Wicked n'allait pas juste le laisser attendre tranquillement derrière une porte. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Tout pouvait se produire, vraiment tout. Thomas avait vu une fois à la télévision qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à faire sauter la moitié d'un bâtiment ou à mettre le feu. Ils avaient fait bien d'autres choses sadiques que Thomas ne préféra pas se remémorer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre là. Attendre qu'on essaye de lui faire peur ou de le tuer. Ce n'était pas très joyeux comme perspective.

Thomas se releva et inspecta minutieusement toute la pièce. La seule porte de cette salle était impossible de l'ouvrir. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaitre. Il allait faire nuit très bientôt. Et c'était encore moins rassurant, la nuit avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Et encore plus dans cette situation.

Tout le mur était fait de baies vitrés et seulement deux s'ouvraient. Thomas se rapprocha de la vitre pour regarder vers le bas. Il devait être au troisième étage. Il pourrait sauter. Mais il se casserait sans doute quelque chose et les autres lui tomberaient directement dessus. Il avait quand même la chance de ne pas être au quatrième étage de ce bâtiment. C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls bâtiments qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Il n'avait que très peu cours ici. Dommage pour lui, il aura été utile de connaitre les lieux de son futur calvaire.

Il regarda finalement au loin, espérant voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il regretta aussitôt. Une silhouette se trouvait sur le bâtiment d'en face. Elle tenait quelque chose mais Thomas n'arrivait pas trop à voir quoi. Il la scruta un moment. Elle restait là à attendre. Attendre quoi ?

Eh bien il était temps de le savoir puisqu'elle se mit debout. Thomas comprit alors parfaitement l'usage de ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Elle pointa son objet menaçant dans la direction de Thomas. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se recula vivement alors que le projectile volait déjà droit sur la salle.

La vitre se brisa avec fracas et l'objet explosa au milieu de la salle. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta violemment Thomas en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque Newt reprit conscience, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir une chose. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Il sentait le souffle du vent sur ses joues et ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas forcément. Si c'était une blague elle n'était absolument pas drôle. Newt se releva et put en effet constater avec désarroi qu'il se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment B.

Que diable faisait-il sur le toit ?

Il se rapprocha du vide. Quatre étages en plus du toit. Super !

Mieux valait alors éviter de tomber...

Les précédent événements lui revinrent en mémoire. De mieux en mieux. Si lui et ses amis étaient réellement entre les mains du Wicked alors ils étaient mal. Très mal.

Newt préférait ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait toujours été plutôt anxieux et son esprit se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses désagréables. Il était très inquiet sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec ses amis. Il avait besoin de les savoir en sécurité.

Puis des chiffres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Huit attaques, douze morts. Dix-neuf disparitions. Un seul survivant.

Les lieux semblaient souvent choisis totalement au hasard. Un petit centre commercial, des égouts, un vieil hôpital abandonné, et un grand entrepôt. Newt ne se souvenait plus des autres. Mais il pouvait désormais ajouter "université" à la liste.

Mais le plus étonnant était que même si beaucoup -dont la police- disaient que le Wicked était juste une organisation de psychopathes, les disparitions ne collaient pas. Ils aimaient faire peur, terroriser leurs victimes avant de les tuer. Mais pourquoi en avaient-ils gardé dix-neufs ? Dont on n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas de nouvelles. Tout était bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Newt aurait bien voulu découvrir quoi mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de passer la soirée. Il se souvenait assez bien de l'état dans lequel le Wicked avait laissé les différents endroits... Incendie, explosions et bien d'autres choses... S'en prendre à une université était tout de même assez osé. Peut-être essayaient-ils de viser plus haut et d'indiquer que personne n'était en sécurité nulle part.

Newt essaya de se calmer mais tous les détails morbides sur les corps retrouvés lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Blessures par balle. Morsures. Coupures. Asphyxie. Brûlures. Mutilations. Drogues. Hématomes. Ecchymoses.

Et ce qui avaient causé de telles choses...

Attaques. Explosions. Armes. Pistolets. Couteaux. Seringue. Poings. Flèches. Feu. Poison.

Newt paniquait. Et le mot était faible.

Il était quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui était là pour les autres et les aidait constamment, presque au détriment de sa propre personne, mais il était souvent pris de crises de panique. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'essayer de les surmonter.

Mais il avait beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à faire abstraction de la réalité. Cela ne se voyait pas la plupart du temps, les autres pensaient qu'il gérait la situation. Mais c'était seulement ce qu'il laissait paraitre. C'était comme une sorte de masque. Pour cacher ses émotions dans les moments difficiles afin de surmonter les événements. Mais même une fois passés, il n'enlevait que rarement son masque. Seul Anna arrivait à le décrypter la plupart du temps.

Il respira lentement et vida son esprit afin de réussir à reprendre le dessus.

Une fois calmé il fut en pleine possession de tous ses moyens et put donc se concentrer entièrement sur sa survie. Newt se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte mais comme il le pensait cette dernière était verrouillée. Et il ne risquait pas l'ouvrir. Les belles grosses chaînes sur la porte risquaient de poser problème.

Newt fit alors le tour du toit pour essayer de trouver une idée. Il se pencha aussi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une échelle de secours, mais cela aurait été un miracle.

L'espoir. C'était souvent la première chose qu'enlevait le Wicked à ses malheureuses victimes. Généralement ils finissaient toujours par leur enlever la vie. Ou les enlever tout court pour une raison totalement inconnue.

Newt remarqua un petit objet assez lourd sur le toit dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'utilité. Mais quelle fût sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit deux objets insolites sur ce toit.

\- Ils doivent se foutre de ma gueule, marmonna t'il pour lui même dans un espèce de grognement.

Un arc. Il y avait un arc sur le toit. Et avec des flèches !

Quelque chose clochait sérieusement chez ces types. Et Newt souhaitait plus que tout au monde comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi ces fous faisaient ça ?

Newt se doutait qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Il ne lui avait pas laissé un arc juste pour ses beaux yeux. Ils devaient simplement avoir envie de jouer un peu. Ils allaient sans doute prendre plaisir à le voir essayer de rester en vie. Mais quoi qu'il en était, Newt prit l'arc et le carquois de flèches. Il se sentait légèrement plus en sécurité avec ça sous la main.

Mais ce n'était pas un arc et quelques pauvres petites flèches qui allait l'aider à quitter du toit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'échappatoire. Le temps de tout explorer, la nuit était tombée depuis quelque minutes, et il faisait sérieusement froid. L'obscurité gagnait alors de plus en plus de terrain et Newt risquait de ne plus voir grand chose d'ici peu.

Il vérifia s'il avait encore son téléphone -se criant intérieurement dessus de ne pas avoir vérifié avant- mais sa recherche fut vaine. Il ne fallait pas abuser. Ils lui avaient déjà laisser un arc. C'était gentil de leur part.

Newt gratta légèrement son bras droit qui le picotait mais cela ne fit que créer une nouvelle douleur. Il souleva sa manche et découvrit une petite plaie. Alors comme ça ils s'étaient en plus amusé à lui charcuter le bras. Super. Vraiment.

Newt s'assit par terre et se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Il avait déjà rayée celle de sauter du toit. A cette hauteur il risquait de ne pas en sortir vivant. Ou pas entier en tout cas. Et finalement rester bien tranquillement sur le toit à attendre le tentait bien plus que de s'écraser en bas. Mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas infiniment le droit de rester ici. Où était le plaisir du Wicked s'il passait toute la soirée sur le toit à attendre ? Mais quoi qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui, Newt préférait essayer de s'échapper avant.

Son esprit fusait de tous les côtés et pensait à plein de choses en même temps lorsqu'il finit par s'arrêter sur une idée. Le wicked semblait s'amuser avec ses victimes. Il repensa alors à l'objet non identifié laissé sur le toit. Si cet objet était là c'était pour une raison. Il devait peut être passer une épreuve avant que le Wicked ne s'amuse réellement avec lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de rester sur ce toit finalement. Mais il avait aussi très envie de s'échapper d'ici et de réussir à s'enfuir. Il tenait absolument à retrouver Anna. Il ressentait le besoin de la protéger.

Il était en train de penser à elle lorsqu'il entendit comme le bruit d'une alarme incendie. Il tendit l'oreille. L'alarme semblait venir du bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait. Malheureusement, depuis le toit, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Le son strident s'arrêta cependant au bout de quelques secondes. Newt pria pour ses amis en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment le feu. Il respira un grand coup, sentant que son esprit était sur le point de repenser à toutes ces choses horribles et sadiques que le Wicked avait fait aux autres. Il préférait agir pour ne plus penser.

Il se releva et s'approcha du vide. Le bâtiment formait un L et Newt se trouvait dans l'angle. Il voyait donc une fenêtre qui se trouvait à peu près en face de lui. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à jeter cet objet sur le côté il réussirait à briser la vitre de l'étage d'en dessous. Il y avait une espèce de gouttière juste à côté. Il pourrait ensuite essayer de s'y accrocher pour passer par la vitre une fois celle ci cassée. Enfin ce n'était qu'une idée. Et qui ne s'avérait pas simple du tout. Et plutôt du genre risqué.

Newt hésitait. Jusqu'ici, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Et plus le temps passait et plus il ressentait le besoin d'être près d'Anna, de la voir et de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait alors pas vraiment le choix.

Newt alla poser son arc non loin de la fenêtre qui allait être sa future victime avant d'aller chercher l'objet qui ressemblait finalement à un petit cylindre.

Il était un peu lourd mais rien de bien méchant, Newt pouvait aisément le tenir d'une main. Il serait idéal à jeter contre une vitre pour la briser.

Il se positionna alors de manière à être le plus face possible à la fenêtre sans être trop loin. S'il ratait, il n'avait plus rien pour briser la vitre. Il pouvait toujours essayer avec ses flèches mais le bout était en bois et ne semblait pas très solide. Cela transpercerait un homme ou un animal sans problème mais pour une vitre, c'était moins évident.

Tout reposait alors sur son lancer.

Newt sentait la pression monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il le devait s'il comptait revoir Anna.

Il raffermit alors la prise autour du cylindre et inspira un grand coup.

Puis d'un geste vif et fort, le cylindre vola dans les airs quelques instants avant de traverser la vitre, laissant une belle empreinte et des fissures tout autour. Si Newt s'agrippait bien à la gouttière il n'aurait plus qu'à taper contre la vitre avec ses pieds et avec un peu de chance cette dernière finirait par céder entièrement .

Newt alla récupérer le carquois de flèches et l'arc qu'il mit en bandoulière puis il vint se positionner au dessus de la fenêtre, juste à côté de la gouttière. Newt n'avait jamais eu le vertige mais risquer sa vie agrippé à une gouttière ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Il se décida quand même à tenter sa chance. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à faire un trou dans la grande baie vitrée d'une salle de cours. Cela serait bien dommage de s'arrêter là.

Newt commença alors à descendre une de ses jambes dans le vide tout en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir tenir fermement la gouttière de ses deux mains. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si on lui avait dit la veille qu'il se retrouverait suspendu à une gouttière à plusieurs mètres du sol dans le seul but de briser une fenêtre pour retourner à l'intérieur eh bien, il serait probablement parti dans un fou rire. Mais à ce moment précis, rire n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Jamais il n'avait autant eu à se soucier de sa survie. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été en danger. Théoriquement, il ne craignait rien pour l'instant. A part peut être un vilain rhume s'il restait dehors sur le toit. Mais le simple fait d'être à la merci du Wicked était synonyme de grand danger.

Newt s'agrippa entièrement à la gouttière puis lentement, il laissa sa deuxième jambe glisser dans le vide. Il tenait désormais à la seule force de ses bras. Il allait devoir glisser jusqu'à un espèce de petit rebord où il pourrait poser un de ses pieds pour se stabiliser pendant que l'autre essayerai de finir de briser cette vitre.

Newt commença alors à descendre doucement, évitant tout geste brusque qui risquerait de le faire tout lâcher. Petit à petit il se rapprochait du petit rebord.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé, Newt essaya de se positionner de manière a être le plus stable possible. Il tenait toujours fermement la gouttière lorsque son pied droit frappa violement dans le verre pour le faire céder. Comme il s'y attendait ce dernier ne se brisa pas mais de nouvelles petites fissures se formèrent. A force de frapper il finirait bien par tout casser. Il continua ce scénario un petit moment, assez lentement pour ne prendre aucun risque mais son travail porta ses fruits. D'un dernier violent coup de pied, toute la partie droite de la fenêtre se brisa.

Il avait réussi. Enfin, presque.

Passer dans la salle de cours devrait donc être chose facile.

Son pied droit se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sa main droite agrippa à son tour le rebord. Il lâcha alors d'un coup la gouttière pour pouvoir entièrement rejoindre la fenêtre désormais cassée.

Mais quelque chose d'étrange et de malencontreux se produisit. Newt entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une explosion et le bâtiment se mit à trembler quelques instants.

Mais ces quelques instants suffirent à faire perdre l'équilibre à Newt. Tout son corps commença alors à basculer lentement en arrière. Son bras fut écorché par des éclats de verre mais il réussit à rattraper de justesse le bord de la fenêtre.

Retenu par un seul de ses bras, Newt était désormais suspendu au dessus du vide.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si des gens me lisent, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de retour... n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce qui est bien ou non.**

 **Vendredi prochain, on continue avec Thomas et on découvre ce qu'il en est d'Anna :)**

 **Bizzz**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Comme prévu, le chapitre 4. On continue un peu avec Thomas et on prend des nouvelles d'Anna :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _ **blue :**_ **Merci, grâce à toi je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne à me suivre et ça me rassure parce que j'avais un peu l'impression de prendre le temps de publier pour rien... :/ Merci ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Thomas avait pris un sale coup sur la tête lors de l'explosion, le souffle l'ayant violemment projeté contre le bureau principal. Mais même s'il était resté quelques secondes sans bouger sur le sol, Thomas avait vite essayé de se relever.

Il entendait un bruit sourd dû à la déflagration de l'explosion et avait la constante impression que deux personnes cognaient contre sa tête avec des marteaux. Il s'appuya sur un coin du bureau pour se relever même si ses premiers gestes étaient maladroits. Le monde semblait véritablement pencher de tous les côtés et la fumée du nouvel incendie lui brûlait les yeux alors qu'il commençait à toussoter. Décidément il n'échapperait pas à un incendie de grand ampleur... Se vengeaient-ils parce qu'il avait éteint le précédent trop vite ?

Ce feu avait une taille bien différente. Les flammes étaient trop importantes et avaient déjà ravagé la moitié de la pièce. Il était désormais impossible d'aller récupérer l'extincteur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Et Thomas ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire désormais. Impossible d'étouffer le feu avec un vêtement. Et impossible de le traverser. Thomas se tenait debout malgré une belle entaille à la jambe qui le faisait souffrir, certes moins que sa tête qui lui faisait toujours autant mal. Il essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte même s'il savait que c'était sans espoir. Le feu se propageait de plus en plus dans la pièce et alors que les tambourinements dans sa tête s'estompaient légèrement, la fumée dégagée l'étourdissait. S'il restait là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps vivant. Le dioxyde allait bientôt l'asphyxier. Et l'angoisse montait irrémédiablement en lui. Le courage qu'il avait ressenti précédemment en sautant par dessus les flammes avait totalement disparu et il ne lui restait plus que le désespoir.

Depuis le début des événements il s'était inquiété du fait qu'il était désormais aux mains d'ennemis terrifiants et qu'il allait passer un sale moment, mais pas une seule seconde son esprit n'avait voulu pensé à une éventualité qui s'avérait cette fois ci presque inévitable. La mort.

Mais voilà que l'angoisse de cette fin le prenait sans prévenir.

Il se laissa retomber par terre. Seul avec sa peur.

Les flammes avançaient encore et il se mit à tousser davantage. Il sentait que le dioxyde faisait souffrir ses poumons et que la fatigue le gagnait petit à petit.

Thomas n'était pas du tout du genre à se laisser faire et à attendre qu'un destin tragique vienne à lui. Il voulait décider par lui même. Et il se détestait de rester assis là à ne rien faire. Il n'allait quand même pas attendre que la fumée et le feu aient raison de lui ?!

Il se leva difficilement mais se leva quand même. Une fois sur ses deux jambes il se rapprocha de la fenêtre sur le côté. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le feu ne vienne jusqu'à lui.

Il avait une idée en tête. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Cela risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire que d'attendre ici que les flammes se chargent de faire disparaitre toutes traces de lui.

Il s'avança encore d'avantage et ouvrit la fenêtre. Aller devant la vitre qui avait volée en éclat aurait été plus pratique mais les flammes l'en empêchaient.

Mieux valait se casser les deux jambes que mourir brûler. Quitte à ce que les autres lui tombent dessus. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il regarda au loin espérant une seule chose. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas exhaussé. La personne était toujours sur le toit. Elle regardait droit dans sa direction et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre pour sauter, cette dernière se releva brusquement et chargea son arme. Thomas comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et n'ayant pas le temps de l'enjamber complètement, il repartit vers le fond de la salle aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le deuxième projectile explosa près de la fenêtre et Thomas vola une deuxième fois, se faisant cette fois projeter contre le mur.

Quoi que voulait cette personne, Thomas savait une chose. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il quitte la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anna se réveilla, elle mit quelques temps avant de comprendre et de se souvenir. Se pensant dans son lit, elle paniqua en réalisant que la réalité était tout autre. Elle se releva assez brusquement.

Que diable faisait-elle dans une salle de cours ? Et un samedi qui plus est.

La luminosité semblait diminuer, il allait bientôt faire nuit.

Anna se concentra et ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils étaient tous partis faire une petite balade sur le campus pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment B et ... apparemment ils n'en étaient jamais ressortis. Le Wicked lui revint en mémoire et un frisson la parcourut. Ses amis n'étaient même pas avec elle. Elle n'était jamais rassurée dans ce genre de situation angoissante mais être seule était bien pire. Si seulement Newt était avec elle.

Où étaient-ils ? Et qu'est ce que le Wicked leur avait fait ? Elle ne semblait pas blessée, à part une petite plaie sur le bras et un picotement au niveau de cou. Mais en y repensant bien, juste avant que tout ne devienne noir elle avait sentit quelque chose. Ils avaient dû leur injecter quelque chose pour les endormir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Anna n'avait qu'une envie, se rendormir pour essayer de se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Elle avait très envie de s'asseoir par terre et pleurer et en attendant qu'on vienne la sauver mais elle savait que dans la vrai vie, cela ne se passait pas comme dans les films. Si ses amis étaient quelque part ailleurs, peut être pris au piège, alors elle seule pouvait essayer de les retrouver.

Il n'y avait aucun danger apparent dans cette pièce. Cela la rassura quelque peu.

C'était le moment de se montrer courageuse.

Anna chercha son téléphone pour éclairer la pièce (elle ne voulait pas être trop repérée en allumant le lustre) mais elle ne le trouva pas. En même temps, le Wicked n'allaient pas leur laisser un moyen d'appeler la police. Ca aurait été bien trop gentil de leur part. Surtout trop facile.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Il commençait à faire sombre mais elle distinguait encore assez bien les choses finalement. C'était une salle de classe tout à fait normale. Excepté l'étrange écriture qui se trouvait sur le tableau. Anna se sentait étrangement visée par ce qui était écrit. Aucun doute que cela lui était destiné.

Retiens bien ça : 71526483

C'était plutôt inquiétant. Pourquoi lui demanderait t'on de retenir une suite de chiffre ? En quoi des chiffres allaient l'aider à échapper au Wicked ? En rien, puisque c'était probablement eux qui avaient écrit cela. Ils cherchaient sans doute simplement à jouer avec elle, ou se moquer d'elle. Peut-être aussi que ces chiffres ne voulaient rien dire du tout.

Mais Anna n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre des risques. Si jamais ces chiffres étaient importants et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas eh bien elle était mal. Elle fouilla rapidement le bureau principal et y sortit un bout de papier et un crayon sur lequel elle nota les chiffres avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle essaya aussi de les mémoriser rapidement au cas où. Quoi que le Wicked leur destinait, Anna risquait de ne pas aimer ça. Et surtout la manière dont tout cela allait se terminer. Une seule personne avait réussi à survivre. Et personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment.

On savait juste que quand on était entre les mains du Wicked, c'en était fini. Soit on mourrait soit on disparaissait. Anna ne savait pas trop ce qui l'inspirait le plus. Où emmenaient-ils les autres ? Et pour quoi faire ? Si leur seul but était de jouer à un jeu sadique eh bien pourquoi ne pas tuer tout le monde à la fin ? Peut être qu'ils voulaient emmener leur distraction avec eux pour pouvoir continuer à jouer dans leur maison. Cette idée répugna Anna.

Elle comptait explorer le fond de la salle lorsqu'une alarme incendie retentit.

Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

S'il y avait le feu ils étaient mal. Le Wicked ne les laisserait probablement pas sortir facilement.

Mais l'alarme s'arrêta. Rapide comme incendie.

Anna se demandait lequel de ses amis était responsable de cette alarme, si toutefois ce n'était pas le Wicked en personne.

Elle continua alors sa recherche dans la salle pendant plusieurs minutes. Même si elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun indice, elle cherchait principalement une "arme". N'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de se défendre un peu.

Elle trouva finalement un balais dans un des placards. Bon, c'était sans doute ridicule de se balader avec un balais comme arme. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle de cours. Et l'angoisse monta subitement en elle. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de voir si la porte était fermée à clé. Elle pria fort car elle ne rêvait pas de passer la soirée dans cette salle de cours. Au diable les salles de cours. Elle y passait déjà assez de temps comme ça.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'une secousse la fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'était rattrapée de justesse à une table mais son cœur avait fait un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Elle avait bien cru qu'il allait exploser sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle aurait pu penser à un tremblement de terre. Sauf qu'un tremblement de terre ne faisait pas le bruit d'une explosion... Cette dernière semblait venir de l'étage d'en dessous. Mais qu'est ce que le Wicked était en train de faire à ses amis ?! L'un deux venait sans doute de subir cette explosion. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à personne.

Elle revint ensuite à son but initial, la porte. Elle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée.

Pitié. Pitié.

Elle tourna la poignée. Et la porte s'ouvrit !

Anna cria intérieurement de joie. Elle allait pouvoir essayer de retrouver ses amis. Elle avança d'un pas.

 _Clic._

Oups.

Anna se figea net. Elle venait de marcher sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt elle avait enclenché quelque chose. L'angoisse monta si vite en elle qu'elle crut faire une crise cardiaque. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite.

Mais si elle avait mis le pied sur une bombe ? Et si soulever son pied allait la déclencher ?

Finalement elle n'avait plus très envie de partir.

Malgré la faible luminosité Anna essaya comme elle put de voir sur quoi elle avait marché. C'était une sorte de minuscule interrupteur. Enlever son pied allait sans doute enclencher quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle ne pensait pas sérieusement à une bombe. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais comme le Wicked semblait déjà s'amuser à en lancer sur ses amis, elle pensa qu'ils lui réservaient à elle quelque chose d'autre. Ce qui n'était pas tellement rassurant. Devait-elle tenter la chose ? Elle n'allait pas rester ici toute la soirée de toute façon. Il viendrait forcément un moment où, trop fatiguée, son pied finirait par bouger. Il valait mieux partir maintenant, tant qu'elle avait assez de force pour courir le plus vite possible.

Elle inspira lentement. Puis expira.

Et d'un bond, elle lâcha la pression de son pied et se mit à courir en avant. Malheureusement le piège était situé dans tout le couloir.

Une fumée épaisse sortit de plusieurs petits objets au plafond et Anna ne put rien faire. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu.

La panique la prit. Ses pensées fusaient de tous les côtés, se demandant ce que le gaz allait lui faire. S'il allait la tuer.

Elle trouva la réponse assez rapidement lorsque ses yeux la brulèrent affreusement. Ell avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser une grande quantité de shampoing en plein dans les yeux.

Anna se laissa tomber par terre en se frottant les yeux. Le gaz ne faisait rien d'autre, elle respirait toujours correctement et elle ne sentait aucune fatigue. Mais cela piquait les yeux !

Le gaz ayant une légère odeur, Anna put constater qu'il était en train de se dissiper.

Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis tout ce temps et elle se les frottait nerveusement. Les effets commençaient à disparaitre lentement. Elle avait de moins en moins mal.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux.

Le noir.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle voyait ! Du noir et seulement du noir !

Sa vision était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus rien !

Le Wicked l'avait rendue aveugle !

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Prise de sanglots elle se mit à prier pour que l'effet du gaz disparaisse très vite. Elle pria pour que cela soit temporaire. Elle pria fort.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était aveugle. Elle ne voyait strictement rien.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir retrouver ses amis ? Ou simplement la sortie ? Elle ne connaissait même pas le bâtiment.

Anna se releva néanmoins en séchant ses larmes. Elle devait quand même essayer de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les escaliers.

Son esprit était totalement anéanti, elle essaya de ne penser qu'à ses amis et à son but de les retrouver. Elle devait concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose. Elle le devait !

Elle posa sa main sur le mur et le suivit un moment. Quand elle s'était enfuit elle avait cru voir que le couloir dans lequel elle était allée menait à un cul de sac. Elle partit donc cette fois dans le sens inverse. Peut-être qu'avez un peu de chance elle allait trouver les escaliers.

Un brin d'espoir vint la rassurer quelque peu. Elle avait l'impression que sa vision était moins sombre. Qu'il y avait un peu de luminosité. Certes, elle ne voyait toujours rien et était incapable de distinguer les couloirs ou les objets. Mais le fait que sa vision soit un peu plus lumineuse lui laissait le grand espoir qu'elle reverrait normalement.

C'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'elle continua à suivre avant de finalement arriver à une sorte d'intersection. En étudiant attentivement les alentours, elle pu en déduire que c'était belle et bien un croisement. Mais quel couloir prendre ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Une deuxième explosion survint et, Anna qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne put s'empêcher de crier sous la surprise. Et elle perdit cette fois l'équilibre. Mais que faisait le Wicked ?

Anna se releva lentement, encore toute fébrile. Elle détestait quand quelque chose se produisait d'un coup. Cela la faisait toujours sursauter.

Et le plus ironique de la situation c'est qu'elle en venait presque à trouver cela normale que quelque chose explose. C'était le Wicked. Il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Anna s'apprêtait à reprendre son exploration comme s'y rien ne s'était passé mais elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas... Et elle ne voyait rien.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez surtout pas :)**

 **La semaine prochaine on s'intéresse aux deux derniers, Minho et Juliette :)**

 **Bizzz**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Désolée, je n'étais pas chez moi vendredi, je n'ai donc pas pu poster, et je n'ai pas pu non plus samedi. Mais de toute manière, ça ne semble pas poser de problème puisque personne ne s'intéresse à ma fanfic.**

 **Je tiens à rappeler (s'il y a des personnes qui me lisent...), que les reviews sont la seule "rémunération" des auteurs de fanfics. Oui, à la base j'écris cette fanfic pour moi, pour le plaisir. Mais si je prend le temps de la relire, de la corriger et de la publier c'est pour pouvoir la partager avec vous. Or le partage ne va que dans un sens. Je vous offre mon travail et je n'ai même pas de petit message en retour. Ca ne me donne vraiment pas envie de continuer à vous poster la suite... Si vous n'aimez pas et que vous trouvez cela nul, alors dites le moi tout de suite ! J'arrêterais tout, pourquoi s'embêter. Mais si vous aimez et que vous voulez que je continue... faites le moi savoir aussi. Je n'ai eu aucun retour constructif sur l'histoire ou les personnages. Rien.**

 **Quand vous lisez, prenez la peine de laisser un commentaire. Je ne dis pas cela que pour moi mais aussi pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfics en général qui n'ont pas beaucoup voir pas du tout de reviews.**

 **Sinon, dans ce chapitre, on fait un tour du côté de Minho et de Juliette. En espérant que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Minho était profondément endormi lorsqu'une alarme incendie le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa brutalement et mit plusieurs instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre où il était. L'endroit était assez large et très sombre. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir perdu connaissance dans le hall du bâtiment B. Mais il ne voyait pas du tout à quel endroit il pouvait désormais se trouver. Il n'étudiait pas à l'université principale de Philadelphie mais il savait que cet endroit n'était pas commun.

Il se leva. Le plafond était étrange, sa hauteur semblait se rétrécir au loin. Son esprit était encore un peu embrumé et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, il se demandait même pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il devait être dans une salle de sport, et plus précisément sous les gradins. Enfermé sous les gradins. Etrange...

Il se rapprocha et essaya de passer à travers les espaces entre les étages mais ces derniers étaient vraiment trop petits. Il ne pourrait pas s'y glisser. Mais comment avait-il atterri là alors ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le bruit d'une alarme parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de s'arrêter à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Etrange.

Minho décida de suivre les gradins sur toute leur longueur pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un endroit où sortir. Quoi que rester ici était peut-être une meilleure idée. Il était en quelque sorte à l'abri du Wicked. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir, eux ne pourraient pas rentrer. Enfin théoriquement. Mais Minho se doutait bien que le Wicked n'allait pas gentiment le mettre dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas l'atteindre.

Et son idée se confirma lorsqu'il arriva au bout. Un chien de grosse taille dormait tranquillement là.

Il ouvrait parfois la bouche dans son sommeil et Minho découvrit ainsi ses belles canines tranchantes. Il avait bien moins envie de rester ici, désormais. Avoir un chien pareil dans les parages n'était pas très rassurant. Si le Wicked l'avait mis là c'est qu'il devait être assez agressif.

Minho devait vite trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Dans le cas contraire, il était très mal. Pourvu que le clébard ne se réveille pas !

Minho refit une fois toute la largeur lorsque le bâtiment se mit à trembler. Il s'accrocha aux planches de bois de justesse et resta ainsi sur ses jambes.

Il repensa alors au chien et tourna subitement la tête. S'il était réveillé il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Heureusement, ce gros chien semblait dormir très profondément. Du moins pour l'instant.

Minho se mit à réfléchir rapidement mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir sortir de là. Il allait devoir casser quelque chose pour pouvoir passer.

Il examina les gradins. Il y avait des planches de bois qu'il pouvait essayer de casser. Cela n'allait pas être simple mais c'était sa seule chance.

Minho se mit le plus loin possible du chien et il commença à donner des coups de pieds sur une planche en bois en bas. Il s'aida aussi de ses bras pour essayer de l'arracher. Et à force d'insister, Minho sentit qu'il n'était plus très loin de la réussite. Il gardait toujours un œil attentif sur le chien, de l'autre côté. Ce dernier commençait à remuer un peu ses pattes. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Et il allait probablement avoir envie de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Comme Minho par exemple.

\- Foutu Wicked de merde, grommela Minho qui avait très envie de leur casser la gueule.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Si le Wicked croyait qu'il pouvait jouer tranquillement avec lui et ses amis eh bien il s'était trompé ! Minho comptait leur montrer ce qu'il pensait de leur petit jeu.

En attendant il était toujours coincé.

Une deuxième secousse le fit cette fois tomber à la renverse. Mais que se passait-il dans ce bâtiment ? Etait-il en train de s'écrouler ? Cela donna encore plus envie à Minho de sortir de là. Il se releva rapidement et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil vers le chien avant de se remettre au travail. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait vu juste avant, sans vraiment réaliser.

Le chien avait ouvert les yeux.

Oh. Putain de merde.

Plus de temps à perdre. Cette fois Minho se souciait peu de faire du bruit, il y allait de toutes ses forces. Il entendit un grognement animal plus loin derrière lui. Le chien l'avait repéré et ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire des câlins.

Minho donna encore un violent coup pour faire sauter définitivement la planche. Oh miracle !

Il se précipita par le trou qui, bien qu'un peu étroit, lui laissa assez de place pour passer. Il sauta alors sur ses deux pieds, se relevant, et sauta par dessus la barrière qui s'éparait les gradins du terrains de basket. Il se rua vers la première porte qu'il vit. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

Exactement à l'opposé se trouvait une autre porte mais alors qu'il espérait y aller, il vit le chien passer sa tête par le trou. Atteindre la porte était désormais impossible. Le chien lui sauterait dessus bien avant. Ce dernier avançait lentement vers Minho, les babines retroussées.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite. En temps normal, un chien un peu énervé ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Mais celui là avait quelque chose de démoniaque. Et ce n'était pas un petit chien...

Minho regarda furtivement autour de lui et son regard resta posté sur le filet de Basket.

Sérieux ?!

Une batte de baseball se trouvait dans le filet.

Alors comme ça le Wicked voulait voir du spectacle ? Il ne voulait pas les tuer, du moins pas tout de suite, il voulait les voir se battre.

Minho n'hésita pas, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait exactement dans la direction que le Wicked voulait lui faire prendre, il savait aussi que c'était la seule solution. Il courut vers le filet et sauta le plus haut possible. Il était tellement motivé pour se défendre, tout se jouait dans ce saut qui devait être le plus beau qu'il ait jamais fait. Il réussit à donner un coup violent dans le filet et la batte tomba par terre alors que Minho retombait sur les genoux.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de regarder où la batte avait atterri que le chien lui sautait déjà dessus. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur quelques mètres alors que ce démon enfonçait ses canines dans le ventre de Minho, lui arrachant un douloureux cri.

\- Enfoiré ! Hurla Minho, fou de rage. Il donna un violent coup de pied au chien, ce qui le fit reculer un peu, et Minho eut assez de temps pour attraper la batte et accueillir son adversaire qui lui sautait de nouveau dessus.

Un coup de batte le fit tomber par terre, le rendant encore plus furieux. Un deuxième lui cassa une patte et lui donna une mauvaise allure. Et enfin, un troisième coup de batte assomma ce maudit chien !

Minho se laissa tomber par terre. Il souffla quelques instants avant de se redresser pour soulever son tee shirt et regarder sa blessure. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il pensait mais ce n'était pas joli non plus. C'était assez profond par endroit mais heureusement, cela ne saignait pas abondamment.

Minho se laissa encore retomber, restant allongé sur le sol. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Quel horrible cauchemar ! Qui n'en était même pas un... Après plusieurs minutes à rester ainsi, Minho se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Il se sentait même en pleine forme et il mourrait d'envie d'aller massacrer le Wicked. Minho avait toujours eu du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il était en colère. Et cette fois ci, il n'aurait aucune envie de se contrôler. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils être assez monstrueux pour leur infliger ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas être humains.

Et alors que Minho réfléchissait à des plans de vengeance contre le Wicked pour se calmer mentalement, il entendit soudainement un bruit de porte et se releva aussitôt. La porte précédemment fermée était désormais ouverte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il put voir un autre chien-démon.

\- Oh putain de merde !

Sans plus attendre, Minho se précipita vers l'autre porte qui, dieu soit loué, était ouverte. C'est en passant le seuil qu'il se gifla mentalement. Il avait oublié la batte ! Abruti.

Il hésita à retourner en arrière mais le chien venait lui aussi de passer la porte et il semblait encore plus féroce que son copain... Vraiment, super.

Minho prit alors ses jambes à son cou et couru comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Pourvu que ce chien fou ne le rattrape pas...

* * *

Lorsque Juliette se réveilla elle ressentit une étrange sensation d'engourdissement dans tout le corps. Et en plus d'une douleur intense au bras, quelque chose la retenait. Elle était en position assise mais elle ne pouvait pas se relever. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réellement prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle était attachée. Juliette ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans une salle de musique, une des seules encore un peu vétuste qui n'avait pas été rénovée. Ses mains étaient liées à une espèce de poutre et ses pieds aussi étaient attachés entre eux.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait être allée aux toilettes, Thomas l'avait accompagnée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit se faire trainer par terre. Elle se souvenait aussi très bien du mot écrit sur les vitres et des mauvais événements à suivre que cela présageait. La seule chose plutôt floue était le moment où elle avait découvert ses amis. Wicked lui avait fait quelque chose puis plus rien. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait désormais voir dans la salle, elle était seule. Ses amis avaient disparu. La situation était déjà très inquiétante mais se retrouver seule dans ce contexte l'était encore plus.

L'angoisse montait de plus en plus en elle. Elle essayait tout de même de ne pas penser au Wicked et à ce qu'ils allaient possiblement leur faire, mais c'était difficile. Son esprit revenait toujours au Wicked.

Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses amis. S'ils allaient bien. S'ils étaient attachés comme elle, ou s'ils connaissaient un sort bien pire...

Juliette tira sur les cordes qui la retenaient mais elles tenaient bon. Elle essaya de délier les nœuds mais ses mains étant dans son dos elle ne voyait rien. De plus les nœuds semblait solidement fait et elle ne les détacherais pas à mains nues.

Elle tourna alors la tête dans tous les sens pour scruter les alentours. Elle remarqua alors un objet qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Pas possible !

Ils lui avaient vraiment laissé un couteau pour se détacher ? Cela semblait bien trop gentil et facile. Enfin, il lui fallait déjà arriver à attraper ce couteau et à le faire glisser jusqu'à ses mains. Puis à couper les cordes. Elle commença à allonger son corps comme elle pouvait pour que ses pieds puissent atteindre le manche du couteau. En faisait ça, ses yeux se posèrent par hasard sur un autre objet. Bien que très classique il y avait quelque chose de très inquiétant. C'était une sorte de réveil qui avait été accroché au mur. Elle n'avait jamais vu de réveil pareil à l'université. Et ce qu'il indiquait faisait monter en elle une sensation d'urgence.

C'était un compte à rebours. Il indiquait qu'il restait à peu près 20 minutes. Mais 20 minutes avant quoi ? Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas très envie de rester là pour le savoir. Et si c'était une bombe ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher à temps ? Elle dut mettre une bonne minute à essayer de se calmer car tous ses membres tremblaient.

Elle reprit ensuite sa tâche et c'est après deux bonnes minutes qu'elle réussit à ramener le couteau vers elle avec ses jambes. L'étape suivante était assez délicate car elle devait donner un petite impulsion au couteau avec ses pieds pour que ce dernier passe derrière elle.

Elle commença à se concentrer quand une alarme se déclencha. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle releva furtivement la tête.

15 minutes...

Ce n'était donc pas la fin du compte à rebours, cela ressemblait plutôt à une alarme incendie... Le bruit s'arrêta. Et si il y avait le feu dans le bâtiment ? L'inquiétude vis à vis de ses amis ne fit que monter d'un cran. Elle fit son possible pour laisser ses craintes de côté et se concentra de nouveau sur le couteau.

Elle souffla et inspira calmement. Elle savait que le temps pressait. Même si le compte à rebours pouvait déclencher toutes sortes de choses, comme rien du tout. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais la précipitation ne l'avait aidée. Bien au contraire. Aller trop vite ne lui ferait que tout rater. Elle positionna son pied correctement et inspira une dernière fois.

Son pied poussa le couteau d'une manière légère mais énergique. Il s'avança un tout petit peu plus loin que prévu mais il était encore possible de l'attraper. Elle allait juste devoir tirer fort sur les cordes, quitte à se faire mal aux mains.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit. Elle passa au moins cinq minutes avant de pouvoir enfin attraper le couteau. Et alors qu'elle le tenait en main, le bâtiment se mit à trembler alors que le bruit d'une explosion vint retentir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle fit un petit bond par peur et lâcha le couteau... le sort était contre elle...

10 minutes...

Heureusement elle avait seulement lâché le couteau en dessous d'elle. Elle put donc le rattraper rapidement. Elle le mit alors en position et commença à couper la corde. Et c'était une tâche bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sans oublier l'angoisse du chrono qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de zéro et la faisait faire des gestes maladroits et perdre du temps. Et la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était loin d'être agréable. Les cordes tiraient sans cesse sur ses mains, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les poignets en feu !

5 minutes...

Elle réussit enfin à se libérer ! Elle enleva alors rapidement la corde de ses mains meurtries et entreprit de couper la corde de ses jambes. Elle remarqua aussi à son grand désespoir qu'une autre corde la tenait au niveau du ventre. Ils voulaient vraiment la garder contre cette poutre... Alors qu'elle faisait des gestes de va-et-vient pour couper la corde elle put distinguer comme une fumée noire par la fenêtre. Elle semblait venir d'en haut... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

Il ne lui restait que deux minutes lorsqu'elle finit de détacher ses jambes et commença à entailler la dernière corde.

La pression montait irrémédiablement en elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi stressée. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur.

2 minutes...

Elle avait presque fini de couper la dernière corde.

Si la porte d'entrée était verrouillée, elle était foutue. Elle pouvait réussir à se libérer en deux minutes mais il suffirait qu'elle ait un autre obstacle et c'en était fini. Et si le chrono indiquait vraiment un danger à venir.

1 minute...

La pression monta encore d'un cran. Et enfin, d'un dernier coup de couteau elle se détacha.

Rapide comme l'éclair elle se leva tout en gardant le couteau avec elle. Au cas où...

30 secondes...

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'une deuxième explosion la fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à la renverse, bousculant une chaise au passage.

Un peu paniquée par cette deuxième secousse, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se relever.

15 secondes.

Ayant repris ses esprits et conscience du potentiellement dangereux compte à rebours, Juliette se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte.

5 secondes.

La porte était là. Elle y était presque.

2 secondes.

Juliette tourna rapidement la poignée priant de tout son corps pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Elle ouvrit la porte !

Bip.. bip... bip.

Le compte à rebours était désormais fini et émettait un son étrange. Quoi qu'il déclenche, Juliette n'avait pas spécialement envie de le découvrir. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. C'était un couloir.

Evidemment elle ne connaissait pas bien ce bâtiment. Trop de chance...

Son instinct lui conseillait quand même de retourner dans l'entrée pour essayer de sortir. Même si elle avait du mal à croire que le Wicked la laisserait faire aussi facilement.

Le plus inquiétant dans ce couloir était le silence et l'obscurité. Elle savait qu'elle était fragile, si quelqu'un lui tombait dessus elle ne ferait pas le poids. Et c'était très oppressant de marcher dans ce couloir en ayant l'impression que tout et n'importe quoi était sur le point de vous sauter dessus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter à n'importe quel bruit suspect.

Le couloir qu'elle avait finalement pris à droite ne menait nulle part ailleurs que vers des salles de cours. L'escalier devait être de l'autre côté.

Mais repasser devant sa prison ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Aucune explosion. C'était déjà ça.

Cependant, elle put constater en s'approchant que le compte à rebours avait bien déclenché quelque chose au final...

Une étrange fumée commençait à s'échapper de la salle.

Juliette n'avait pas très envie qu'elle se répande partout. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage et ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme elle en avait envie depuis le début. Elle s'approcha rapidement et passa la tête dans la salle pour attraper la poignée et refermer rapidement la porte. Cette espèce de fumée ou de gaz avait une étrange odeur et l'étourdissait.

Malheureusement, même la porte fermée, le gaz s'échappait par le dessous de la porte. Elle dut alors dire adieu à sa veste et boucha du mieux qu'elle pouvait la porte pour que plus rien ne puisse s'échapper.

Une fois cette tâche fini elle se laissa tomber par terre. Ce gaz l'avait complètement endormie. Le monde devenait flou et elle avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui tanguait sans cesse. Tout semblait en mouvement perpétuel. Et elle détestait ça.

Même si elle avait très envie de rester assise là contre le mur et de dormir, elle s'obligea à se relever.

La sensation était véritablement horrible. Mettre un pied devant l'autre devenait bien difficile soudainement. Son esprit était embrumé.

Juliette marchait de manière désordonnée et dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à se relever si c'était le cas.

En plus de la peur qui tétanisait tous ses membres, son corps entier semblait vide d'énergie.

Elle marchait depuis dix minutes, même si elle avait l'impression que cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle vagabondait dans les couloirs.

Elle remarqua enfin la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Dieu soit loué !

Elle se reposa un instant contre le mur mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids soudainement devenu trop lourd pour elle. Et Juliette se retrouva par terre, assise contre le mur.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Elle pouvait bien se reposer cinq minutes finalement. Rien qu'un petit peu...

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment déçue de n'avoir aucun retour, ceux qui sont dans la même situation que moi savent que c'est assez déprimant...**

 **Vendredi prochain, c'est le temps des retrouvailles pour certains.  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 6 où trois des personnages vont enfin se retrouver ;) On est à peu près à un tiers du premier tome pour l'instant :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à SweetMaya pour sa review ! Tu m'as remotivée et j'espère te retrouver par la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Malgré la deuxième explosion et le nouveau mal de crâne qui allait avec, Thomas s'était une fois de plus remis sur ses pieds.

Quoi qu'il fasse désormais, la personne sur le bâtiment d'en face semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle le surveillait et il lui était désormais impossible d'aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, de l'enjamber et de sauter. Un de ces petits projectiles viendrait sans le doute le réduire en cendres bien avant.

Alors c'était ça ? La fin ?

Il allait vraiment devoir rester là à attendre de mourir ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre mais la triste réalité s'affichait à lui, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Thomas essaya d'avancer, mais sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il s'effondra par terre, à bout de force. L'heure de l'asphyxie était venue.

Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il avait chaud. Il avait besoin de respirer.

C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Lâcher prise et attendre. Il ferma alors les yeux et imagina le visage de Juliette. Il voulait partir avec son image.

Il se préparait à la mort, même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait réellement dire. Mais une chose étrange se produisit. Quelque chose lui tombait dessus. Quelque chose d'humide et de rafraichissant.

De l'eau ! De l'eau !

Thomas rouvrit rapidement les yeux et put constater avec plaisir que les extincteurs au plafond s'étaient déclenchés. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas. Il s'en moquait presque.

Mais même si les flammes disparaissaient sous l'eau, ses forces n'allaient pas revenir aussi rapidement. Et l'air lui manquait. Il rampa jusqu'aux fenêtres et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. La personne avait disparu.

Après un intense effort, il s'appuya sur une chaise et se remit debout avant de passer sa tête dehors et de respirer l'air comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il inspira une grande bouffée et dieu que ça faisait du bien. Un vrai regain d'énergie !

Il resta un moment à la fenêtre. Si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il était resté dix minutes ou bien une heure entière. Jamais l'air frais ne lui avait été aussi bénéfique.

Il espérait que le plus dur était passé et il se retourna pour observer les ravages du feu. Encore un peu plus et le plafond aurait été sacrément attaqué et endommagé. Et cela aurait été bien autre chose que de l'eau qui lui serait tombé dessus.

La nouvelle étape restait cependant de sortir de cette pièce. Après avoir échappé aux flammes, l'idée de sauter lui paraissait bien moins intéressante.

Il resta donc un petit moment à réfléchir avant d'inspecter de nouveau la pièce de fond en comble. Et il remarqua un détail pour le moins important. Quelque chose de pourtant très basique auquel il n'avait même pas pensé. L'aération. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit tour là dedans comme dans les films ?

Thomas poussa le bureau (enfin ce qu'il en restait) en dessous de l'ouverture et monta dessus. C'était le moment d'espérer que la grille n'était pas vissée.

Après avoir forcé dessus quelque minutes il réussit à l'ouvrir avec soulagement. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Se glisser à l'intérieur fut un jeu d'enfant. Restait la grande question... tourner à gauche ou à droite ?

Il choisit par hasard et tourna à droite. Il marcha à quatre pattes plusieurs minutes avant de trouver une sortie qui donnait sur un couloir. Il en avait bien trouvé une qui donnait sur la salle d'à côté mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à rester de nouveau enfermé. Un couloir lui semblait être un endroit moins oppressant.

Les lumières étaient éteintes mais comme ce bâtiment contenait des fenêtres partout et que la lune éclairait particulièrement ce soir là, Thomas put voir où il allait.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour retourner dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Il marchait aussi silencieusement que possible. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur une des personnes du Wicked...

Après avoir descendu deux escaliers il se retrouva au premier étage. Il s'apprêtait à en descendre un autre lorsqu'un bruit suspect le fit se stopper net. La panique le gagna de nouveau. Le bruit venait de derrière la porte qui menait aux escaliers. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était tombé.

Thomas hésita grandement entre continuer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou prendre le risque d'aller voir. Cela pouvait très bien être un nouveau piège. Comme cela pouvait être un de ses amis.

Il poussa finalement la porte et alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir il découvrit sa petite amie assise contre le mur. Elle semblait endormie. Thomas se précipita auprès d'elle.

\- Juliette ? Ju' tu m'entends ? L'appela t'il en la secouant doucement.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais elle avait l'air sacrément fatiguée. L'inquiétude monta davantage en lui en voyant sa petite amie dans cet état. Il fut cependant rassuré de ne trouver aucune blessure grave à part sur ses mains qui, d'après les traces, avaient été attachées.

Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut son petit ami. Il s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de la sentir près de lui.

Après cette étreinte Juliette dévisagea Thomas.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda t'elle horrifiée en voyant l'apparence de Thomas.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, il avait le visage couvert de poussière et de suie et plusieurs griffures et coupures étaient apparentes un peu partout.

\- J'adorerais te raconter mais on devrait chercher les autres.

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Le monde semblait tanguer un peu moins mais elle n'était encore pas très stable debout. Thomas se rapprocha alors et la prit par la taille pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer un peu contre lui. Il lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé car il savait qu'elle allait s'imaginer mille scénarios si elle n'était pas au courant.

\- Ils ont mis le feu dans la salle de cours où j'étais. Ils ont lancé deux petits projectiles explosifs aussi. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, murmura t'il alors que Juliette lançait un regard triste à Thomas.

\- C'était de la rigolade moi à côté, soupira t'elle. J'étais dans une salle de musique et j'avais les mains liées à une des poutres. Il y avait un couteau devant moi. J'ai réussi à me détacher mais ils ont balancé un espèce de gaz ensuite... Et maintenant je comprends mieux les deux grands bruits que j'ai entendu. Ainsi que la fumée que je voyais à travers la fenêtre.

Thomas lui sourit.

\- J'ai peur Thomas, murmura Juliette. Si c'est vraiment le Wicked...

Thomas la stoppa.

\- On va s'en sortir ok ?! Je ne les laisserais pas nous faire de mal. Et encore moins te faire du mal à toi c'est compris ? On va sortir de là...

Il l'attira encore plus contre lui alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée.

D'un même élan, lorsqu'ils furent en bas ils se précipitèrent presque vers la porte. Evidemment elle était fermée.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un truc pour la briser, proposa Juliette.

\- Je doute qu'ils nous laissent faire ça. C'est quand j'ai essayé de partir du bâtiment qu'ils ont lancé des projectiles explosifs.

\- Quand tu as essayé de partir ?

\- Je voulais sauter.

\- Mais tu étais à quel étage ? Demanda t'elle choquée.

\- Troisième. Voyant le regard incrédule de sa petite amie il rajouta : c'était une situation désespérée, crois moi.

Thomas regarda ensuite dehors.

\- Regardes, juste là, lui indiqua t'il. Tu vois ?

Elle regarda alors exactement où il projetait son doigt et elle put voir que sur le bâtiment d'en face une personne se tenait là et observait le bâtiment.

\- Elle ne nous laissera pas sortir.

\- Super... se lamenta Juliette. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres.

\- J'y ai pensé mais on risque de les rater. Imagines qu'ils aient eu la même idée que nous, de venir ici. Si on s'en va on ne va jamais se retrouver.

\- On ne va quand même pas les attendre ici toute la soirée ?

\- Je ne sais... commença Juliette mais elle fut interrompu par un bruit.

Thomas se retourna brusquement, tous les sens aux aguets.

\- Quelqu'un vient, chuchota Thomas.

\- Quel qu'il soit, je te donne ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le couteau. Tu t'en serviras mieux que moi.

Il prit le couteau en l'empoignant fermement. Il se plaça devant Juliette et tous les deux avancèrent lentement pour venir se placer devant le couloir de droite. Ils pouvaient désormais entendre des bruits de pas réguliers et qui allaient vite. Quelle que soit cette personne, elle courait. Mais que fuyait-elle ?

Thomas et Juliette se tenaient toujours là, tout raides, attendant de voir ce qui allait débarquer.

Ils purent alors voir une personne surgir au bout du couloir. Et en effet elle courait.

C'était Minho.

\- On bouge les gars, on bouge ! Leur criait-il alors qu'il courait vers eux comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

\- Minho ?

\- J'ai dit, on bouge son putain de cul ! Leur hurla t'il dessus alors qu'il les dépassait à toute vitesse et continuait de courir.

Juliette et Thomas tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le couloir de droite.

Voyant ce qui venait vers eux, ils reculèrent d'abord maladroitement avant de prendre enfin conscience du danger et de rejoindre Minho au pas de course.

Un chien, plutôt de grande taille et potentiellement féroce leur fonçait droit dessus.

Ils ne savaient pas s'il avait la rage ou s'il était seulement fou mais il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

Juliette et Thomas rattrapèrent rapidement Minho car ce dernier s'était arrêté. Il était au bout du couloir qui donnait lieu sur un espace plus grand, encadré par des baies vitrées. Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur mais elle était fermée.

Juliette et Thomas se stoppèrent net.

\- Putain de merde, vociféra Minho alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la poignée. Trouvez un truc lourd on va défoncer une vitre !

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas sortir, affirma Thomas.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Thomas aurait bien aimé répondre mais le chien était déjà là. Il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux et prenait plaisir à retrousser les babines pour laisser entrevoir ses belles dents tranchantes... rassurant.

\- Et là on fait quoi les gars ? intervint Minho.

Personne n'avait vraiment de réponse.

Le chien, ou plutôt la bête, se faisait de plus en plus menaçante et elle risquait de leur bondir dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

Thomas se rappela alors de l'objet qu'il tenait dans le main. Il referma son poing bien fermement autour du manche.

\- Thomas, l'appela Juliette en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Thomas avait toujours été un grand casse cou. Suicide ou courage ? On ne saurait le dire. Mais lorsqu'une situation difficile se présentait il n'hésitait pas à sauter à pieds joints pour essayer de la résoudre quitte à y risquer sa peau. Il était comme ça. Il détestait rester là à ne rien faire quand il pouvait améliorer la situation. Comme tout le monde il avait très peur mais il apprenait juste à la surmonter.

Thomas avança d'un pas.

\- Euh mec ? l'appela Minho. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes dans un grand silence avant que la bête ne se décide et saute en avant. Thomas en fit autant, il courut droit vers elle.

Tous les deux roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres alors que Thomas essayait de la blesser.

Minho et Juliette restèrent là sans rien faire, trop choqués par ce qui venait de se passer si rapidement.

Thomas se débattait avec la bête qui essayait tant bien que mal de planter ses grandes canines dans son cou. Malheureusement, afin de retenir sa mâchoire, Thomas dû lâcher le couteau qui retomba juste à côté. Il tenait le chien aussi loin de lui que possible mais ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir lui déchirer la gorge.

Minho se ressaisit alors et se précipita près de son ami pour attraper le couteau et le planter dans le chien qui émit un agonisant grognement. Minho le poussa alors d'un coup de pied sur le côté.

Thomas fut heureux de pouvoir enfin se libérer de son emprise et se remit debout.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda Juliette en n'osant pas trop s'approcher.

Minho acquiesça en regardant l'état du chien démoniaque.

\- C'était pas si compliqué, souffla Thomas.

\- Tu es fou, tu sais ça ? Marmonna Minho désespéré par son ami qui était irrécupérable.

Ils soufflèrent tous une minute.

\- Ils t'ont fait quoi à toi ? Demanda Juliette.

\- C'était ça mon cadeau du Wicked tout à l'heure, dit-il en indiquant du doigt le cadavre du chien. Il y en avait deux. J'en ai assommé un avant de partir en courant mais cet abruti m'a suivi. Et en plus ils ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un souvenir, grogna Minho en montrant une morsure au niveau du ventre.

Juliette grimaça en voyant la blessure.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Newt et Anna, expliqua Minho.

Les autres approuvèrent.

\- On pourrait essayer de retourner dans le hall, proposa Thomas.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour retourner vers le hall. Mais quelques mètres avant d'y parvenir, ils entendirent un son qu'ils pouvaient désormais reconnaitre en mille.

\- Encore ? Mais il sort d'où celui là ? Grogna Minho. Y'en a marre des sales clébards enragés.

Ils reculèrent alors tous vivement et se retrouvèrent vite au même endroit que précédemment. Le schéma se répétait.

Un nouveau chien, aussi féroce que le précédent, montra le bout de son nez, les babines retroussées.

Ce chien ci semblait encore plus en colère. Malheureusement pour eux. Et il y avait pire. Deux de ses copains débarquèrent à ses côtés.

\- Oh merde, soupira Minho.

\- Là on est mal, affirma Juliette désespérée par la situation.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide aussi à continuer pour la suite :)**

 **Vendredi prochain, tous les personnages sont enfin réunis, mais pour une courte durée...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey! Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est réuni :) Malheureusement, c'est pour une courte durée...**

 **Merci beaucoup à SweetMaya et à Guest pour leurs reviews! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir des avis ;)**

Réponse review anonyme : 

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à poster ;) Merci !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Newt était suspendu dans le vide par une seule main. Il devait vite remonter au risque de tout lâcher très vite. Il tira un peu sur son bras pour que l'autre parvienne à attraper le bord. Ses membres tremblaient un peu à cause de l'étrange explosion qui venait de se produire et de la surprise que cela avait créé mais il réussit à se hisser dans la pièce. Il avait eu de la chance.

Newt s'éloigna alors aussitôt de la fenêtre. Il avait eu sa dose de vide pour aujourd'hui. Enfin pour la nuit, puisque le soleil s'était couché.

Newt inspecta rapidement la pièce au cas où un fauve l'attendrait sous un bureau. Mais rien. Et il en fut soulagé. Il avait de plus réussit à garder toutes les flèches dans son carquois malgré sa petite chute.

Et pour couronner le tout, la porte de la salle de cours était ouverte. Trop de gentillesse de la part du Wicked cachait quelque chose. Ils lui préparaient sans doute un bon coup foireux pour très prochainement.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour Newt était de retrouver Anna et les autres. Mais par où commencer ? Le bâtiment B semblait immense et n'étudiant pas à l'université principale de Philadelphie, il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Il sortit alors dans le couloir, marchant le plus silencieusement possible, au cas où un de ces enfoirés l'attendrait dans un coin.

Mais quelque chose se produisit de nouveau. Un nouveau bruit d'explosion vint jusqu'aux oreilles de Newt avant que le bâtiment ne se remette à trembler. Un instant à peine après, il entendit un cri. Il avait cru reconnaitre la voix. Il retourna alors en arrière d'un pas pressé en regardant partout.

\- Anna ? Appelait t-il.

\- Newt ? Répondit une voix apeurée qui ne devait pas être loin.

Newt courut jusqu'au bout du couloir et tourna à droite. Il découvrit alors sa petite amie en plein milieu, totalement immobile.

\- Anna... souffla t'il, rassuré de la voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait le fixer droit dans les yeux mais... sans le voir.

Il vint juste devant elle et lui prit la main.

\- Newt c'est toi ?

\- Anna, je suis là, juste devant toi.

\- Je ne vois pas, sanglota t'elle. Je ne vois rien Newt...

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Mais que lui avait fait le Wicked ? Une rage monta en lui.

Elle lui raconta tout rapidement, ainsi que le problème avec ses yeux.

\- Ca fait très peur de ne rien voir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit permanent. J'ai l'impression que ma vision est plus lumineuse parfois. C'est dur à expliquer. J'ai l'impression que cela brille plus de ce côté par exemple, lui dit-elle en agitant son bras droit.

\- Il y a une petite lumière de secours allumée. C'est bon signe. Ta vision va revenir, s'enthousiasma Newt. Je suis là maintenant Anna, je ne te lâcherais plus.

Anna resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit ami en signe d'acquiescement.

Il lui raconta alors à son tour sa petite aventure et savoir que son petit ami avait un arc sur lui rassura Anna. Bien qu'elle ne voyait strictement rien.

\- On devrait essayer de trouver les autres, dit Newt.

Anna s'agrippa au bras de Newt afin de le suivre sans se prendre un mur. Ils décidèrent eux aussi de se rendre au rez de chaussée. Newt guida lentement sa petite amie dans les escaliers, le temps de descendre les quatre étages. Arrivés en bas, Anna se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'entend quelque chose ? souffla t'elle.

\- C'est un point positif de ne rien voir alors.

Elle rit légèrement avant de lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Il doit y avoir des gens à cet étage.

\- Eh bien allons les accueillir, dit Newt en prenant une flèche qu'il posa sur l'arc pour être prêt en cas de danger.

Tout en guidant toujours Anna, Newt tenait fermement son arc et regardait de tous les côtés.

\- J'entend quelque chose aussi ! Murmura t'il.

En effet il entendait clairement des voix et même s'il mit un moment avant de comprendre, il finit par reconnaitre ses amis.

Il entendait cependant un autre bruit qui l'enchantait nettement moins. Des grognements agressifs, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Et encore moins quand ces grognements en question provenaient de plusieurs animaux. Mais bon, il avait un arc.

\- Tu restes derrière moi, ordonna t'il à Anna qui de toute façon n'avait aucune envie de se précipiter droit devant. De manière générale, foncer vers le danger n'était pas du tout son truc. Alors, ne voyant rien, cela lui donnait encore moins envie.

Newt continuait d'avancer lentement. Ils étaient repassés par l'entrée du bâtiment et se dirigeaient désormais dans le couloir de gauche.

C'est à une distance raisonnable qu'il vit ses trois amis, bloqués au fond du couloir. Trois énormes chiens leur barraient la route.

Newt n'hésita pas une seule seconde et visa un de ces chiens avec son arc. La flèche vola quelques instants avant de s'enfoncer dans la gorge du chien qui émit un ultime grognement avant de se noyer dans son sang. Newt lança une deuxième flèche très rapidement et toucha l'autre chien. Il eut tout de même un peu peur lorsque le troisième lui fonça dessus. D'une rapidité sans faille il lança une troisième flèche et fut tiré d'affaire.

Finalement, c'était pas si mal de savoir jouer aux fléchettes. Bon entrainement.

Newt vint reprendre la main d'Anna et s'avança vers ses amis qui restaient là, figés, sans rien dire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que leur ami débarque et joue les supers héros. Mais ce n'était absolument pas pour leur déplaire, au contraire.

\- Oh mec si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir ! S'exclama Minho en venant faire une petite tape amicale à Newt.

Thomas et Juliette s'approchèrent eux aussi pour remercier Newt.

\- Que Dieu te bénisse, dit Juliette trop heureuse de ne pas avoir fini sous les énormes canines de ces chiens enragés.

Après s'être tous retrouvés, heureux de se savoir sains et saufs, Thomas aida Newt à récupérer les flèches qu'il avait lancée sur ces chiens enragés.

\- Je peux distinguer les formes de nouveau, s'exclama soudainement Anna avec un grand sourire. Si Newt comprit de quoi elle parlait et put se réjouir, les autres ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'elle racontait.

\- De nouveau ? Demanda Juliette.

\- Longue histoire, répondit sa meilleure amie. Je suis devenue aveugle à cause d'un gaz. Ma vue est en train de revenir.

Juliette fut partagée entre une immense colère envers ce groupe qui s'en prenait à son amie et un immense soulagement de savoir que ce problème n'était que provisoire.

\- Quelqu'un a l'heure ? Demanda Minho.

\- Il est vingt-deux heures, répondit Newt qui avait toujours sa montre. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me disais que j'avais faim.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, souffla Newt. Mais on pourrait quand même essayer de trouver à manger.

Encore un dernier repas. C'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous mais personne n'osa le dire. A vrai dire, personne n'osait vraiment penser à son avenir. Il n'était juste pas possible qu'ils meurent tous cette nuit. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Trouver une sortie ou au moins essayer de se défendre.

Ils se donnèrent donc un but en cherchant à manger. Ils seraient plus à même de réfléchir et de se défendre en ayant mangé. Ils auraient plus de force.

\- Il y a un petit self à l'étage d'en dessous, expliqua Thomas. Mais il y a aussi un petit stand quand on continue tout droit dans le hall. Si on réussit à forcer la porte on devrait réussir à trouver deux trois trucs qu'ils ont laissé.

\- Je suis pour qu'on aille voir le petit stand, approuva Minho. Si on trouve rien là on ira fouiller le self. Et puis on va peut être trouver des couteaux.

\- J'ai mon arc et quelques flèches moi, dit Newt.

\- Ouais, merci mais j'avais remarqué, grommela Minho. Thomas a un couteau aussi mais j'aimerais bien avoir deux trois trucs de plus au cas où ces bâtards se pointeraient.

Tout le monde approuva même si Anna et Juliette préféraient donner les armes aux garçons et se cacher derrière eux. Oui, elles étaient assez trouillardes. C'était bien beau de s'imaginer courageuse mais quand on est face à un réel danger on perd totalement pied. Elles avaient néanmoins plutôt bien réagi jusque là. Si elles avaient su la veille qu'elles auraient été aux prises du Wicked ce samedi, elles auraient sans doute parié ne pas tenir cinq minutes.

Voilà pourtant une ou deux heures qu'ils étaient réveillés. Et la nuit risquait d'être longue. Très longue. Si seulement ils pouvaient revoir la lumière du jour encore une fois.

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors lentement mais surement vers le petit stand de nourriture. Newt était devant, une flèche prête, alors que Thomas fermait la marche, le couteau fermement tenu.

Tout le monde était stressé au possible et regardait dans tous les sens. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un nouveau chien ou que quelqu'un allait leur sauter dessus.

Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant peur. Cette fois ci leurs vies étaient réellement en jeu. Certaines personnes s'amusaient à jouer avec eux comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires pantins. Et cela leur donnait envie de vomir.

Si seulement ils pouvaient se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar !

Malheureusement c'était bien la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. Ils continuèrent alors à avancer, priant pour que rien ne leur arrive. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Ils atteignirent enfin le stand, fermé par un énorme volet en fer. Heureusement il y avait une petite porte sur le côté pour le personnel. Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit ouverte.

Minho s'avança en avant et posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- C'est ouvert les gars ! S'écria t'il après avoir tourné la poignée. Il ouvrit alors la porte et rentra à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

Les autres le rejoignirent et se mirent à fouiller un peu partout à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans le stand en lui même mais ils découvrirent une minuscule réserve en poussant une nouvelle porte tout au fond. Il y avait un frigo, quelques étagères et un petit congélateur. Ils trouvèrent toutes sortes de biscuits longue conservation sur les étagères, tels que des twix, des lions ou autres petits biscuits sucrés. Ils n'ouvrirent même pas le congélateur, cela prendrait trop longtemps avant de pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'y trouver.

En ouvrant le frigo ils trouvèrent finalement trois sandwichs, sans doute les avaient-on oublié. En tout cas cela fit la plus grande joie du groupe.

Ils partagèrent équitablement les trois sandwichs puis piochèrent chacun plusieurs biscuits. Ils dénichèrent aussi un pack de petites bouteilles d'eau, caché sur le côté. Parfait ! Ils allaient pouvoir manger et boire.

Cette petite pause leur fit du bien. Mais cela ne dura que quelque instants. Tous mangèrent en silence, n'osant pas trop évoquer le Wicked. Ils se lançaient tous quelques regards de compassion, essayant de se motiver et de se dire que ça allait bien se passer. Mais quand on voyait ce que ça avait donné avec les autres prisonniers du Wicked, l'espoir partait en courant. Minho creva finalement l'abcès en racontant dans les détails ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Il demanda ensuite aux autres d'en faire de même et tous furent finalement au courant de tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

\- Ils ont de l'imagination ces enfoirés, grogna Minho, dépité.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, avoua Juliette.

Ils finirent tous de manger en silence, se reposant en même temps.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve comment sortir d'ici, dit Newt.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de quitter ce bâtiment on a voulu me faire exploser, expliqua Thomas. Mais on peut toujours retourner dans le hall voir s'ils sont toujours là.

Les autres approuvèrent sa proposition et tout le monde se remit sur ses pieds avant de retourner vers le hall. Newt tenait toujours son arc et une flèche par sécurité. Thomas tenait lui aussi fermement son couteau. Minho en avait trouvé d'autres dans le stand mais c'était seulement des petits couteaux de cuisine. C'était déjà ça.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans le hall, Thomas s'approcha des grandes baies vitrées et regarda à l'extérieur.

\- Venez voir, dit Thomas en faisant signe à ses amis de s'approcher. Regardez en haut, juste là, puis ici. Il pointa du doigt le toit d'un autre bâtiment avant d'en désigner un autre. Ils vont nous accueillir avec leurs gadgets si on sort.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes le génie ? Qu'on attende ici qu'ils viennent eux même nous cueillir ? Grommela Minho.

\- Non, j'observe juste les faits Minho. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de rester ici.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? On se casse ! Je préfère me faire buter en essayant de fuir plutôt que de les attendre.

Si Minho était assez courageux dans l'âme, cette proposition ne tentait pas vraiment les filles. Elles ne voulaient pas du tout rester là mais fuir en risquant de se faire exploser ne leur donnait pas non plus envie.

\- On peut juste faire le tour du bâtiment, proposa Newt. Ils ne gardent peut-être pas tous les côtés.

Minho soupira.

\- On peut essayer, admit Thomas.

\- On pourrait commencer par aller par là, dit Anna en désignant le couloir de droite.

Sa vue était presque entièrement revenue depuis la fin de leur repas. Elle voyait juste encore un peu flou par moment.

\- Bon et bien on se bouge..., commença Minho qui se stoppa net. Je rêve ou ?

Tout le monde se tut et écouta attentivement.

Un fort et agressif grognement rompit le silence.

\- Bordel de merde, grogna Minho. Nan mais ils sont en train de nous envoyer toute la famille ou quoi ?

Tous connaissaient désormais trop bien ce grognement. Il y avait d'autres chiens féroces dans les parages. Pour un peu, tous trouveraient ça un peu lassant de faire face à la même menace toute la soirée. Ils en avaient plus que marre des chiens !

Tout le monde était silencieux, écoutant d'où venaient les grognements.

\- Je crois qu'ils viennent de par là, souffla Anna en désignant le couloir à gauche du hall.

Ils eurent leur réponse très rapidement puisqu'une meute de cinq chiens leur fonçait déjà droit dessus.

\- Barrez vous ! Hurla Minho alors que tous les autres commençaient déjà à fuir.

Tous couraient droit devant dans le couloir alors qu'ils entendaient parfaitement les monstres qui les suivaient de près. Ils risquaient de les rattraper.

Et dans la précipitation, alors qu'Anna, Newt et Minho tournèrent à droite pour prendre les escaliers, Juliette et Thomas continuèrent tout droit. Ces derniers, se rendant compte qu'ils ne partaient pas dans la même direction que leurs amis, voulurent faire demi tour mais cela était impossible. Le temps de le faire, ces horribles chiens seraient déjà en train de leur dévorer les jambes.

Le petit groupe fut alors de nouveau divisé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, j'adore avoir vos avis :)**

 **Vendredi prochain, un peu d'action avec les chiens, avant que certains aient le droit à une petite pause pendant que les autres vont droit vers les problèmes !**

 **Bizz**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey! Aujourd'hui on prend un peu de nouvelles des deux équipes qui vont avoir le droit à quelques frayeurs... ^^**

 **Et désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier :/**

 **Pas de review la semaine dernière... :( Le chapitre n'était pas bien?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Juliette et Thomas continuèrent à courir. Deux chiens les avaient suivis alors que les trois autres étaient partis à la poursuite de leurs amis. Au moins c'était équitable.

\- Il faut qu'on s'enferme dans une salle ou on va se faire piéger au bout du couloir, cria Juliette en courant.

Les chiens étaient encore à une distance raisonnable bien qu'ils rattrapaient assez vite leur retard. Thomas se mit alors à essayer toutes les poignées de porte alors que Juliette commença à en faire de même.

Après en avoir essayé plusieurs, une des portes finit par s'ouvrir et Thomas et Juliette se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, refermant aussi sec la porte. Mais un des chiens passa sa tête au dernier moment et empêcha Thomas de la refermer entièrement. Le chien forçait au maximum pour le faire céder.

\- Essaye l'autre porte Juliette, je te rattrape, grogna t'il en repoussant un peu la porte.

Cette salle de cours comportait une autre porte à droite qui devait sans doute mener à une autre salle. Mais Juliette n'était pas résignée à fuir pour autant. Si elle faisait ça, lorsque Thomas lâcherait la porte pour la rejoindre, il se ferait probablement avoir.

Le deuxième chien vint porter main forte au premier et maintenir la porte devenait désormais de plus en plus difficile.

\- Juliette, maintenant !

Juliette attrapa finalement un long bâton métallique qui permettait de dérouler le projecteur de la salle et elle vint se placer sur le côté de la porte, face à l'atroce gueule de ces chiens. Elle donna alors un violent coup dans son museau, le projetant en arrière. Thomas poussa alors de toutes ses forces pour refermer la porte mais le deuxième chien s'était élancé violemment contre cette dernière et Thomas lâcha sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il se releva le plus rapidement possible et tira Juliette en arrière alors que les deux chiens leur fonçaient déjà dessus. Thomas avait son couteau et Juliette son bâton... Ils étaient quand même très mal...

Les deux chiens foncèrent alors droit sur eux et alors que Juliette tira violement un bureau devant elle pour se protéger, Thomas fit de nouveau une roulade avec la bête démoniaque.

La bête s'était cognée dans le bureau mais cela n'avait qu'augmenter sa fureur. Juliette recula vivement alors que Thomas avait repoussé l'autre chien et vint se mettre à ses côtés.

Juliette sortit alors cette fois son petit couteau de cuisine -dont elle avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié l'existence juste avant- et le pointa devant elle.

Thomas souleva un des petits bureaux et le fracassa sur un des chiens qui s'écroula sur le champ. Il était bien assommé. Il en profita alors pour le poignarder. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il se réveille.

L'autre avait violement foncé sur Juliette et lui avait méchamment griffé le bras. Il allait charger de nouveau mais Thomas lui donna un coup dans le museau avant de tirer Juliette et de courir vers l'autre porte. Sans attendre ni se retourner ils tournèrent la poignée et se ruèrent dans l'autre pièce avant de bien refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Cette fois ils avaient réussi !

Ils se laissèrent alors glisser sur le sol.

\- On est encore en vie, souffla Juliette qui n'y croyait presque pas. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas.

\- Il est vingt-trois heures et on est encore en vie... répondit Thomas.

Mais son esprit lui soufflait une autre réponse.

 _On est en vie... pour le moment._

* * *

Newt, Minho et Anna grimpèrent les escaliers aussi rapidement que leurs jambes le leur permettaient et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au deuxième étage, choisi totalement au hasard, avant de pénétrer dans le couloir de gauche. Ils cherchèrent rapidement une salle où se réfugier.

Ils entendaient parfaitement les chiens qui montaient très rapidement les marches pour les rattraper, ce dont eux n'avaient pas du tout envie. Et l'idée d'être séparés de Juliette et Thomas ne les rassuraient pas. Ils se savaient tous plus forts ensemble et ne pas être sûrs que leurs amis allaient bien ne faisait que redoubler leur angoisse.

Ils continuèrent alors à courir, tout en essayant de voir si certaines salles étaient ouvertes. Mais tout semblait verrouillé. Le choix de couloir avait été très mauvais, ils perdaient du temps et les trois chiens arrivaient droit sur eux.

\- Newt, c'est le moment, lui cria Minho en lui faisant un regard insistant.

Newt comprit directement de quoi il parlait et, tout en essayant de courir, il attrapa une flèche dans son carquois avant de se stopper net. Il pointa alors sa flèche vers un chien avant de la lâcher. Elle atteignit sa cible mais lorsqu'il en lâcha une deuxième, le chien visé se déplaça légèrement sur le côté. A court de temps, Newt ne pouvait pas prendre une autre flèche, il se protégea avec son arc alors qu'un des chiens lui sautait dessus.

Minho et Anna qui s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière Newt voulurent lui venir en aide mais le deuxième monstre se mit juste devant eux, grognant méchamment avant d'attaquer le mollet de Minho qui esquiva juste à temps. Anna voulut frapper la bête avec son couteau de cuisine mais elle ne réussit pas à atteindre sa cible. Ce chien possédé bougeait dans tous les sens.

Newt essayait d'éloigner le plus possible l'affreuse gueule de l'animal avec son arc mais ce dernier le brisa en deux. N'ayant plus d'arme, Newt roula sur le côté avant de prendre une flèche pour essayer de blesser l'animal qui lui fondait de nouveau dessus.

Il enfonça son arme le plus possible dans l'animal alors que ce dernier griffa sévèrement l'épaule de Newt. Mais après un grognement d'agonie, le chien finit par mourir.

Minho était en train de donner des coups de pied au dernier chien alors qu'Anna lui enfonçait son couteau dans une patte, le faisant grogner.

Newt vint alors l'achever avec une nouvelle flèche avant qu'ils ne se laissent tous tomber par terre, respirant bruyamment.

\- Jamais j'adopterais de clébard, se promit Minho en soufflant.

Ils avaient tous assez donné avec les chiens.

Newt reprit lui aussi son souffle avant de prendre la main d'Anna. Encore une épreuve de passée.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher Juliette et Thomas. Enfin si ce dernier n'a pas encore essayé de se suicider dans un soi-disant plan courageux, dit Minho en se relevant lentement. Et je sais pas vous mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'un autre truc pas cool se prépare.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi en même temps Minho ? Une fête d'anniversaire ? Railla Newt qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient de se faire attaquer par trois chiens enragés.

Minho lui fit une tape dans le dos avant qu'ils se mettent tous en route pour redescendre vers leurs amis. Ils arrivaient presque au niveau des escaliers lorsqu'Anna intervint brutalement :

\- Stop !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net, la regardant étrangement.

\- Ici, leur indiqua t'elle alors qu'elle pointait du doigt un espèce de rayon rouge juste avant les escaliers.

\- C'est pas les trucs qu'on voit dans les films lorsque quelqu'un veut dévaliser un musée ? Demanda Minho.

\- Ca y ressemble beaucoup, admit Anna.

\- Eh bien c'est encore une connerie ce truc je vous le garantie. Et sur ces mots, Minho avança.

\- Minho non ! S'écria alors Newt, bien trop inquiet de ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Mais Minho passa ses jambes entre les rayons lumineux.

\- Vous voyez ? C'est rien, expliqua Minho.

A peine après avoir terminé sa phrase un bruit étrange se fit entendre, semblable à une alarme. Elle résonna quelques secondes avant que ce soit le silence complet.

\- Putain Minho ! gronda Newt.

Cette alarme venait très probablement d'attirer l'attention vers eux. Ils restèrent alors sans bouger, totalement immobiles et retenant leur souffle en attendant la suite.

* * *

Juliette avait toujours sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Thomas lorsque ce dernier remarqua son importante plaie sur le bras.

\- Il faut couvrir ça, dit-il avant d'arracher un bout de sa chemise pour l'enrouler autour du bras de Juliette. Tu vas pouvoir te venter auprès de tout le monde de cette blessure de guerre, la taquina Thomas, sachant bien que Juliette n'était pas très aventureuse.

Elle rigola à cette petite pique mais son sourire se dissipa rapidement.

\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'on passe la nuit, soupira Juliette. Elle fixa Thomas de ses yeux tristes.

\- On passera la nuit, Juliette. Thomas lui souleva le menton. Je ferais tout pour, je te le promets.

Il se rapprocha alors lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce doux baiser encouragea Juliette à garder espoir. Elle voulait croire ce qu'il disait. Croire que tout se passerait bien. Elle se blottit contre Thomas, serrant sa main. Il resserra lui aussi son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ils allaient rester dans cette salle un petit moment. Le temps que ce chien possédé arrête de gratter sans cesse contre la porte. Autant dire que cela pouvait prendre très longtemps...

\- Je voudrais être partout sauf ici, murmura Juliette toujours blottie contre Thomas.

\- On réussira à partir d'ici Juliette, lui promit-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Juliette se redressa et fixa Thomas. Personne n'a jamais été retrouvé vivant.

\- Teresa a survécu.

\- Sur trente-deux personnes. Douze sont mortes Thomas et on ne sait même pas où sont les autres !

Sans s'en rendre compte Juliette venait de hausser le ton. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, juste à côté de Thomas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'on va s'en sortir. On est foutu Thomas.

Thomas tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, presque violemment et il lui attrapa le menton pour le soulever légèrement.

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir Juliette. Il la relâcha avant de lui prendre la main. Mais peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'on va finir comme tous les autres. Mais on va tout faire pour leur échapper. Tu m'entends ? On va se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Juliette lui sourit légèrement. Thomas avait le don pour la motiver.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas non plus découvrir ce qui arrive à ces pauvres malheureux lorsqu'ils sont enlevés. Elle baissa la tête un instant avant de fixer Thomas. On va essayer de s'en sortir.

Thomas lui sourit.

\- On va tout faire pour survivre mais... Juliette hésita. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais bien que...

\- Je sais, souffla t'il avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser tendrement. Je t'aime aussi.

Juliette se jeta dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler. Elle évacuait enfin tout le stress. Thomas referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui offrant comme une protection. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce petit moment de calme. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était loin d'être fini.

Ils finirent par se relever et posèrent une oreille contre la porte. L'animal semblait être parti mais lorsque Thomas tapa violemment sur la porte, le chien se remit à gratter derrière. Il les attendait... super. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre aussi, espérant qu'il se lasse en premier. Ils se rassirent alors et Juliette posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas, fermant les yeux un instant, Thomas faisant de même juste après avoir entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Juliette.

* * *

 **Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer et savoir ce qui est bien ou pas :) Les reviews sont notre seule rémunération et c'est aussi le moment de discuter :P**

 **Vendredi prochain, un peu d'action pour Minho, Newt et Anna avant un petit temps de discussion et quelque chose d'inquiétant pour la fin... :)**

 **Bizz**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut! Le chapitre était prêt mais n'étant pas là vendredi et samedi je n'ai pu le corriger qu'aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre, on s'occupe seulement de Newt, Minho et Anna :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Hedglog pour sa review! Avoir un avis est toujours super !**

Réponse review anonyme : 

**Hedglog :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et merci d'avoir laisser ton avis (comme je n'en ai pas beaucoup ^^). Pour le Newtmas, je savais bien qu'en ne les mettant pas ensemble ça allait être contre moi, les gens ici ne lisent quasiment que ça, d'où les nombreuses reviews pour les fics Newtmas et le peu pour les autres comme la mienne ^^ Après je pense qu'il y a tellement de fic Newtmas que c'est bien aussi de faire des choses un peu différentes ;) Et ne t'en fais pas, même s'ils ne seront pas en couple dans cette fic, leur relation est quand même très forte et elle aura une place particulière à certains moments :) En espérant te retrouver par la suite :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Newt, Minho et Anna étaient toujours immobiles, attendant presque que le danger vienne à eux.

\- On ferait bien de redescendre, proposa Anna. Partir avant que... que quelque chose n'arrive.

Au moment où Newt semblait acquiescer, trois personnes commençaient à monter. Trois... Cela excluait la possibilité que ce soit Thomas et Juliette. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Une fois de plus.

Tout le monde recula alors que les trois personnes commencèrent à entrer dans leur champ de vision. Ils tenaient de grosses armes assez étranges qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Même pas dans les films.

Newt, Anna et Minho reculèrent alors vivement et retournèrent précipitamment dans le couloir alors que les trois personnes -très probablement du Wicked- les suivaient.

Tous furent dans le couloir quand des projectiles commencèrent à voler dans leur direction.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Minho en voyant une fléchette passer à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il courrait.

Le couloir virait à gauche, ils n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et ils seraient à l'abri le temps que le Wicked les rattrape. Anna et Newt passèrent rapidement et attendirent Minho un peu à la traine à force de se retourner. Il était sur le point d'y arriver, mais au même moment, une fléchette se ficha directement dans son cou et tout son corps se raidit avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse en convulsant.

\- Minho ! S'écria Newt en voyant son ami à terre.

Anna et Newt n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, ils repassèrent dans le couloir, en plein dans le viseur du Wicked et se mirent à tirer leur ami le plus rapidement possible alors que d'autres fléchettes volaient de partout. L'une d'elle érafla le bras d'Anna. Elle lâcha alors son ami sous la douleur avant de plaquer sa main sur la petite écorchure quelques secondes. Elle se remit à tirer Minho avec Newt.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda furtivement Newt.

\- Mieux que lui, expliqua Anna en fixant Minho. Ce dernier n'avait pas simplement été écorché par une fléchette comme Anna. Elle s'était logée dans son cou et s'y trouvait toujours. Il convulsait encore légèrement.

Anna lâcha de nouveau Minho et essaya d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Après de nombreux essais elle trouva enfin.

\- Ici, s'écria t'elle alors qu'elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Newt et elle trainèrent alors Minho à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle salle de classe. Ils refermèrent rapidement la porte avant que Newt ne la bloque avec une chaise. Puis ils se turent, n'osant pas bouger d'un cil. Ils n'entendaient plus rien. Peut-être que le Wicked était reparti ?

Anna et Newt se laissèrent tomber au sol. Ils regardèrent Minho qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

\- Aie, gémit-il en arrachant la fléchette de son cou.

Il se laissa retomber aussi sec, soufflant bruyamment. Il ne convulsait plus, il était seulement secoué de quelques tremblements par moment mais son état s'améliorait.

\- Ca va mec ? Lui demanda Newt. C'était quoi ce truc ?

\- C'était... une putain de ... décharge électrique, articula t-il lentement, encore affaiblit. Ca défonce !

Anna et Newt le croyaient sans problème. Vu comment leur ami s'était mis à convulser nul doute que cela ne faisait pas du bien.

\- Je hais ces sales tocards, souffla Minho toujours en train de récupérer lentement.

Les autres ne prirent pas la peine d'approuver ses propos, Minho savait pertinemment qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

\- D'ailleurs, ils sont partis ?

Newt s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de me risquer à aller vérifier. Pas tout de suite du moins.

\- Moi non plus ! Si je me reprends un de leur machin je crois que je vais avoir les cheveux qui frisent. Et je tiens aussi à garder mes sourcils, souffla Minho en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Anna et Newt le regardèrent en rigolant. Heureusement que Minho était là. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait détendre l'ambiance quelques instants avec ses phrases sarcastiques.

\- Eh c'est moi où le monde penche ? Demanda Minho alors qu'il faisait une drôle de tête.

\- C'est toi, répondit Anna.

\- Super...

Minho s'assit alors sur une des chaises de la classe dans l'espoir de retrouver définitivement ses esprits. Encore une fléchette de ce genre et il se mettrait à voir des petits oiseaux chancelants tout autour de sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? Demanda Newt.

\- On attend, soupira Anna.

\- A vous entendre on risque de rester tellement longtemps que ce sont nos squelettes qu'ils vont retrouver.

\- Monsieur vient de se prendre une fléchette et veut déjà retourner jouer les casse-cou ? Ironisa Anna.

\- Tu voles le rôle de Thomas là mon pote, continua Newt, suivant la taquinerie d'Anna.

\- Ouais bah il faut croire que j'ai décidé de faire un concours de suicidaire. Sérieux, ces connards m'ont carrément électrocuté ! Je compte bien leur rendre la pareille.

\- Dans ton état ? Tu t'es bien regardé ? Railla Newt.

\- Et moi je t'en parle de ta sale gueule quand tu te prends des cuites ? répliqua Minho.

Anna fit son air exaspéré. Même avec des tueurs en série dans les parages ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler. Ils étaient définitivement insupportables. Mais finalement, pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver libre, comme si elle vivait une journée totalement normale. Comme si le Wicked n'était jamais entré dans sa vie. Si seulement...

Les garçons étaient encore en train de se chamailler lorsqu'Anna remarqua enfin un détail très étrange.

\- Est ce que ça c'est normal ? Dit-elle en les interrompant.

Minho et Newt tournèrent alors la tête vers Anna et ils remarquèrent qu'elle fixait le tableau. Ils suivirent son regard.

Quelque chose était écrit sur le tableau à la craie.

 _Si vous tenez à sortir, allez dans la bibliothèque._

Ils fixèrent le tableau pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Ils relisaient sans cesse chaque mot pour être sûrs que ce qu'ils voyaient était bien réel.

\- Tout ça n'a absolument plus aucun sens ! S'énerva brutalement Minho. C'est des putains de tueurs en série qui s'amusent avec nous et ils nous font croire qu'il y a une sortie ? C'est lamentable.

\- Et si ce n'était pas eux qui avait laissé ce message ? Proposa Anna.

\- Tu es tellement naïve, grogna Minho.

\- Minho ! Intervint Newt en fusillant son ami du regard. On ne doit négliger aucune hypothèse. C'est sans doute probable qu'ils se foutent complètement de notre gueule en nous faisant croire qu'on peut sortir. Mais l'idée d'Anna n'est pas si bête que ça, comme tu pourrais le penser. Bien que j'ai une théorie différente. On est d'accord qu'ils sont sérieusement dérangés dans leur tête ?

Tout le monde hocha de la tête.

\- Et si tout ça était un jeu pour eux. Et s'ils nous enfermaient quelque part en nous donnant des indices pour sortir ?

\- Newt tu es gentil mais tous les gens qui ont été sur leur chemin sont morts ou ont disparu on-ne-sait où, soupira Minho, fatigué de tout ça.

\- Pas Teresa ! Elle a survécu. Et laisse moi finir, tu veux ?

\- Fais toi plaisir.

\- Donc je disais, le Wicked est complètement tordu et s'amuse avec nous. Ils transforment ce bâtiment en un espèce de labyrinthe piégé dont on ne peut pas sortir. Mais selon ce message il y a un moyen de sortir et ils le mettent à notre portée, même si cela ne doit pas être si facile que ça. Mais peut-être que si Teresa a survécu cela doit pouvoir dire qu'on peut réellement sortir. Et si elle était la seule à avoir résolue une de leur énigme tordue ?

\- C'est toi qui es tordu dans ta tête, tu sais ça ? Intervint Minho.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça en fait, avoua Anna. Ils s'amusent juste à soumettre une énigme à un petit groupe, tout en leur mettant sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues et s'ils ne réussissent pas et bien c'en est fini pour eux.

\- Vous êtes très mignons dans votre petit délire, vraiment, railla Minho. Mais du coup, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi certains sont retrouvés morts alors que les autres ont disparu ?

Là, Minho venait de leur poser une colle.

\- Je ne sais pas Minho. Je pense que tout ça nous dépasse. Même la police ne sait pas quoi en penser.

\- Eh bah on n'est pas dans la merde alors, grommela Minho. Mais si tu as envie d'aller fouiller la bibliothèque juste au cas où, je veux bien aller protéger tes fesses.

\- On devrait aller chercher Juliette et Thomas d'abord, proposa Anna.

\- Ca marche ! On verra bien ce qu'ils pensent de tout ça.

Newt et Minho ramassèrent leurs couteaux posés par terre pendant qu'Anna s'approchait de la porte après avoir enlevé la chaise.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir un léger problème les gars, fit remarquer Anna.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, cherchant à comprendre le souci.

\- C'est verrouillée.

\- Je me disais bien aussi. Ca aurait été bien trop facile d'atteindre cette bibliothèque, commenta Minho. Et ça le devient encore plus pour rejoindre nos amis...

Ce fut le silence complet pendant un certain temps, alors que tout le monde réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir. Tous pensaient plus ou moins à défoncer la porte lorsqu'un cri strident vint perturber ce calme. Un cri qui appartenait à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- Juliette ! S'écria Anna en se redressant. Ils doivent avoir un problème.

Tous voulurent aller porter secours à leurs amis. Mais la porte était verrouillée. Et alors qu'ils essayaient de la défoncer, un autre cri se fit entendre, un appel à l'aide.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :) Je ne mord pas :P**

 **Vendredi prochain, On va faire un tour du côté de Juliette et Thomas et on en apprend plus sur ces cris étranges...**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit :)**

 **Bizzz**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut! Décidemment je n'arrive pas à publier le chapitre le vendredi ^^ Mais le voilà quand même :) Chapitre sur Thomas et Juliette cette fois ci, on va comprendre d'où vient le cri...**

 **Merci beaucoup à SweetMaya et VoidMyla pour leur review! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Ce n'est que quand elle ouvrit les yeux que Juliette se rendit compte qu'elle et Thomas s'étaient assoupis. Drôle de moment pour faire une sieste.

Elle secoua doucement Thomas qui fut lui aussi surpris de s'être endormi.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était minuit et demi (ils avaient dormi presque une demie heure). C'était encore loin d'être fini. Il serra Juliette contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un peu de douceur leur fit le plus grand bien après toute cette agitation et cette brutalité.

Ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur calvaire et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit entière dans ce bâtiment labyrinthique. Ils ne réalisaient que partiellement ce qui leur arrivait. Entièrement conscients que leur destin appartenait au Wicked, ils avaient simplement cette étrange impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Que cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais c'était malheureusement le cas.

Ils se levèrent malgré tout, se tenant toujours la main, et s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant vers la porte.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? chuchota Juliette.

\- On dirait bien. Je n'entends plus rien.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et sans avoir besoin d'échanger un seul mot ils décidèrent de tenter le coup. Ils espéraient juste ne pas retrouver de chien enragé derrière la porte.

Thomas demanda à Juliette de rester sur le côté pendant qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Il tourna lentement la poignée pour ne pas faire de bruit puis il tira tout aussi lentement la porte. Et il fut plus que surpris de ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Oh non, ce n'était pas du tout un chien. C'était bien pire.

Sans avoir eu le temps de s'avancer pour voir, Juliette vit seulement son petit ami violemment poussé en arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à venir l'aider à se relever mais se stoppa net en voyant trois hommes rentrer.

Des hommes du Wicked sans aucun doute. Finalement, les chiens lui paraissaient assez sympathiques.

Thomas se releva lentement avant de se figer, tout comme Juliette. Les trois hommes du Wicked étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la salle. Ils tenaient tous une armes à feu et deux d'entre eux avaient une cagoule.

Une quatrième personne, une femme, fit alors irruption dans la pièce avec un sac. Juliette crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Mais qu'allaient-ils leur faire ?

Elle et Thomas s'échangèrent un regard désespéré.

L'homme le plus costaud avança d'un pas.

\- Elle, grogna t'il en désignant Juliette.

L'autre homme et la femme avançaient vers Juliette alors que cette dernière reculait. Thomas s'interposa violemment en poussant l'homme. Il se plaça juste devant Juliette, fusillant les autres du regard. L'homme se releva, personne n'osait bouger.

Le costaud, qui semblait être leur chef, fit un signe de tête et sans avoir le temps de réagir, Thomas sentit un poing s'abattre violemment sur sa joue alors qu'il basculait sur le côté.

\- Bouge pas, menaça le plus grand des trois alors qu'il posait son pied sur la poitrine de Thomas. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas se rendre aussi facilement. Il se déplaça rapidement et réussit à donner un coup dans la jambe de son adversaire, le faisant lui aussi tomber.

Alors que Thomas se battait avec un des hommes du Wicked, les deux autres s'approchaient de Juliette. Tremblant de tous ses membres, cette dernière recula encore avant d'attraper une espèce de planche de bois qui trainait. Elle la fracassa sur la tête du premier mais le deuxième l'attrapa par les poignets et serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son arme improvisée.

L'homme la tenait alors fermement, bien qu'elle se débattait comme une furie, criant à l'aide.

Thomas avait poussé son adversaire à terre et s'apprêtait à aller aider Juliette mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le chef lui donna un violent coup sur le visage avec un objet métallique. Thomas vacilla mais resta debout. Il attaqua son adversaire mais ce dernier para son geste sans problème avant de lui asséner un coup dans l'abdomen et de le pousser en arrière. Thomas se laissa basculer sur le sol, plié sous la douleur. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de le tabasser sous les yeux terrifiés de sa petite amie qui se débattait toujours.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Juliette au chef.

Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement et fit signe à la femme.

Thomas était à terre, le visage en sang. Il tourna la tête vers Juliette au moment même où il sentit une aiguille entrer dans son cou. Il regardait Juliette droit dans les yeux. Mais bientôt, tout son corps fut exténué. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il ferma lentement les yeux.

\- Thomas ! cria Juliette alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

La femme revint vers le chef.

\- On sera tranquille avec lui pour un petit moment, dit-elle. L'homme semblait satisfait.

\- Ça a assez trainé. Faites ce que vous avez à faire avec la fille.

Juliette paniqua. Elle avait cessé de se débattre lorsque Thomas s'était évanoui mais ce qu'ils lui préparaient ne devait pas être agréable. Elle recommença alors à essayer de se libérer mais rapidement, le deuxième homme vint la tenir.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla t'elle. Sa voix se faisait pour l'instant puissante mais plus elle les suppliait et plus elle laissait place aux sanglots.

Le Wicked avait seulement endormi Thomas. Juliette fut en effet rassurée de voir que sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est le sort qu'ils lui réservaient à elle. S'ils avaient drogués Thomas c'était seulement parce qu'il gênait.

Juliette était terrifiée.

Un des hommes l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Elle avait fini par se calmer, elle avait compris que cela ne servait plus à rien de se débattre. Ils étaient trop forts.

Juliette vit la femme préparer une seringue.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Le monde était bien trop cruel. Le Wicked était bien trop cruel.

Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue allait la tuer mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le Wicked finissait toujours par se débarrasser de ses victimes quand ils avaient fini de jouer. Peut être qu'ils ne voulaient déjà plus d'elle. Ils allaient la tuer avec une vulgaire seringue.

L'autre option était que cette seringue était justement un de leur jouet. Dans ce cas elle devait contenir quelque chose de douloureux. Et cette option l'inquiétait presque autant. Juliette avait toujours eu peur de la douleur.

Les larmes dévalaient lentement ses joues alors que la femme s'approchait d'elle.

Elle voulut réfléchir encore quelques instants, visualiser le visage de tous ceux qu'elle aimait mais le Wicked ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus. La femme inséra brutalement l'aiguille dans son cou.

Juliette attendait anxieusement. Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus un seul bruit autour d'elle. Rien que le pesant silence du vide.

Puis enfin, le produit fit effet.

Une douleur lancinante survint au niveau de sa poitrine. Son visage se crispa alors que tous ses autres muscles lâchèrent prise. Juliette tomba sur le sol, convulsant quelque instants. Une forte douleur se répandit dans tout son corps telle une décharge électrique. Et finalement, ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle ferma lentement les yeux.

* * *

Thomas rêvait de nouveau. Et ce rêve était tout à fait similaire au précédent dont il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé à ses amis. Thomas fut même convaincu qu'il était en train de continuer son précédent rêve.

Il était en effet toujours sur la même couchette. Il était assis, exactement dans la même position que dans son dernier rêve.

Thomas avait une étrange sensation de familiarité, de déjà vu. Comme si ce rêve n'était finalement qu'un souvenir. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu vivre ça sans s'en souvenir. Quand avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans cette pièce ? Et pourquoi était-il là ?

Une jeune femme rentra dans la pièce. Une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Teresa, souffla t'il alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

C'était très étrange comme sensation. Thomas était lui même mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. C'est comme s'il voyait un film. Sauf qu'il était le personnage. Il ne pouvait alors que suivre la scène sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

\- Bonjour Thomas, lui répondit t'elle en lui souriant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda le Thomas du rêve.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolée. Tu ne te rappelleras de rien de toute façon. Mais tu vas nous aider à faire quelque chose de grandiose. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à sauver des gens Thomas, expliqua t'elle alors qu'une lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais comment ?

Thomas ne comprenait rien. Et le fait que cela soit peut être un souvenir était encore plus effrayant.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. J'ai besoin que tu boives ça. Elle lui tendit une toute petite bouteille avec un liquide transparent.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Bois Thomas, il le faut.

Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Du moins dans ce rêve puisque le vrai Thomas avait un peu moins envie de boire le contenu de ce flacon. Mais sans rien pouvoir faire, il dévissa le bouchon et but entièrement le contenu de la bouteille. Il attendit alors de voir ce que cela allait lui faire.

\- Ca ne va pas faire effet tout de suite, intervint Teresa. Suis moi maintenant, on doit te faire des tests.

Thomas se leva et la suivit. Il avait encore mille questions en tête mais il ne pouvait rien dire, son corps ne lui répondait pas.

Ils longèrent tous les deux un couloir puis passèrent dans un autre. Il y avait différentes salles avec une petite vitre pour voir à travers et Thomas eut une sueur froide. Ses amis étaient là aussi. Chacun dans une salle différente. Thomas passa devant la salle de sa petite amie et il put la voir assise en train de discuter avec une homme pendant qu'une femme lui faisait des tests. L'homme devait la questionner car il notait des choses sur un carnet à chaque fois que Juliette parlait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui font ? Thomas était toujours surpris de voir les mots sortir tout seuls de sa bouche.

Mais il fut bien soulagé que son double ait posé cette question car c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu demander.

Juliette semblait être en bonne santé mais Thomas s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Tout ça, ce n'était pas normal ! Il était presque convaincu que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était un souvenir. Jamais il n'avait fait de rêve aussi précis.

\- Tu vas le savoir très vite. Tu vas subir les mêmes tests, répondit Teresa alors qu'elle ouvrit une porte et fit signe à Thomas de rentrer.

Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Thomas ne voulait pas du tout subir des tests mais son corps bougeait tout seul. Il avait vraiment accepté de suivre Teresa pour faire des tests sans aucune autre explication ? Il lui faisait énormément confiance mais toute cette situation était tout sauf normale. Quoi que Teresa avait mit dans cette petite bouteille cela avait du le rendre plus concilient, plus docile.

Thomas se mit à observer Teresa d'une autre manière. Il la voyait habituellement comme sa petite sœur. Un être fragile à protéger. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait parfaitement. Mais ce qu'il voyait en ce moment était bien différent. C'était comme si elle avait été remplacée. C'était bien elle oui, mais différente.

Elle semblait déterminée à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'était bien la question.

Et cela faisait bizarre à Thomas de la voir comme ça. Depuis la mort de sa mère et son enlèvement elle était devenue plus triste et était toujours en retrait bien qu'elle restait la jeune femme gentille et délicate que Thomas connaissait.

Thomas s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'une autre femme rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha avec une seringue. Elle lui préleva du sang avant de repartir.

Thomas se mit à réfléchir par rapport à tout ce qu'il savait.

Il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Et tout comme ses amis on lui faisait passer des tests. Pour quoi faire, il n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Mais Teresa était là et elle connaissait les lieux. Elle semblait même travailler ici. Et Thomas savait aussi de Teresa qu'elle avait été elle aussi victime du Wicked comme il l'était en ce moment, en dehors de son rêve. De toutes les personnes ayant été aux mains du Wicked, elle avait été la seule à survivre...

Une horrible idée germa dans l'esprit de Thomas. Et il pria pour s'être trompé.

Mais finalement, Thomas se sentit tout d'un coup très léger. Comme s'il flottait. Il était en train de se réveiller.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler mais de nombreuses manquaient encore avant que Thomas ne comprenne la complexe manigance qui se tenait derrière tout ça.

* * *

 **A vos reviews ? x)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 :)**

 **Bizzz**


	12. Chapitre 11

**C'est bon, j'arrive à publier dans les temps ce vendredi ! :) Anna, Minho et Newt essayent de retrouver Juliette et Thomas dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci beaucoup à VoidMyla pour sa review! :)**

 **Et juste un petit message pour dire que je pense fort à toutes les personnes à Nice, les victimes, les familles des victimes, les témoins... je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire cette horreur. C'est un acte impardonnable, incompréhensible et totalement inhumain.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Minho et Newt étaient toujours en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte avec leurs poings. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils n'entendaient plus Juliette crier. C'était bien ce qui les inquiétait le plus. Juliette et Thomas ne donnaient plus aucun signe de vie.

Les garçons forçaient toujours sur la porte et Newt finit même par se faire sérieusement mal à l'épaule. Il n'y avait rien à faire. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Ils avaient dû la bloquer. Anna réalisa quelque chose.

\- S'ils avaient voulu nous donner une bonne leçon ils auraient pu rentrer dans la salle sans problème. Ils l'ont au contraire verrouillée pour ne pas qu'on en sorte...

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à dire ? l'interrogea Minho.

Anna vit dans les yeux de Newt qu'il venait de comprendre. Il prit alors la parole :

\- Quoi qu'ils aient fait à Thomas et Juliette, ils avaient prévu de le faire. Ils nous ont enfermés dans cette salle pour être tranquilles.

Minho vit rouge. Il serra ses poings.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte, expliqua Anna plus que pressée de secourir ses amis.

Ils s'efforçaient tous de chercher un autre moyen pour sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit étrange venant de derrière la porte.

Newt s'approcha, et par curiosité, il tourna la poignée.

\- C'est une blague ? S'exclama alors Newt.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ouvert. Ils viennent gentiment de nous déverrouiller la porte...

Si Anna ne bougeait pas, encore surprise par ce que venait de faire le Wicked, Minho avança d'une démarche menaçante. Il poussa brusquement Newt sur le côté avant d'ouvrir grand la porte et de sortir dans le couloir. Il regarda nerveusement des deux côtés avant de se précipiter à droite.

\- Minho ! s'écria Newt. Minho, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Minho s'arrêta un instant en se tournant vers son ami qui venait de faire irruption dans le couloir.

\- Ces abrutis viennent d'ouvrir la porte ! Je vais les rattraper et leur défoncer leurs sales gueules !

Anna vint elle aussi dans le couloir alors que Minho partait vers les escaliers.

\- Minho ne fais pas ça, lui cria Anna, mais il continua.

\- Il fait n'importe quoi quand il est comme ça, grommela Newt en partant pour aller arrêter son ami. Anna le suivit.

Minho commençait déjà à descendre les marches, suivi par ses deux amis. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du laser rouge.

\- Minho arrête ça tout de suite ! vociféra Newt. C'est du suicide !

Mais comme Minho continuait, Newt accéléra et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Anna les rejoignit.

\- Tu veux qu'ils te balancent encore une fléchette ? Ou pire, un des projectiles explosifs avec lequel ils ont voulu pulvériser Thomas ?

Newt était réellement en colère contre le comportement de son ami mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était mort de peur et qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis.

Minho ne répliqua pas et se contenta de regarder ses deux amis.

\- Ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on va aider Thomas et Juliette, ajouta Anna.

\- Alors allons les aider, marmonna Minho alors que Newt le relâchait. J'en ai juste marre de tout ça. Ils jouent avec nous et la seule chose qu'on fait c'est subir !

\- On ne s'amuse pas plus que toi Minho, lui rappela Newt.

Ils continuèrent finalement à descendre les escaliers mais tout doucement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Minho et Newt tenaient un couteau (Anna lui avait donné le sien).

Une fois au rez de chaussée, ils partirent sur la gauche. Il n'y avait aucune trace du Wicked pour l'instant, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, cherchant leurs amis et ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte ouverte. Une sueur froide les parcouru lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Juliette et Thomas gisaient sur le sol, inconscients.

L'espace d'un instant, le monde bascula. Etaient-ils ... ? Ils n'osaient pas prononcer le mot, même dans leur esprit.

Newt se précipita à l'intérieur et vérifia si Juliette et Thomas étaient vivants.

\- Ils respirent !

Anna et Minho ne pouvaient décrire à quel point ils se sentaient soulagés !

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? s'inquiéta Anna en s'agenouillant près de sa meilleure amie. Juliette était très pâle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit Newt tout aussi inquiet.

\- Juliette, l'appela sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Juju, c'est moi. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Anna la secoua légèrement mais Juliette ne réagit pas. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

Newt essaya de faire pareil avec Thomas mais ce fut aussi un échec. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent. En espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas rester inconscients trop longtemps.

Anna resta près de sa meilleure amie alors que les deux garçons s'étaient assis par terre contre le mur.

Tout le monde essayait de garder espoir mais la possibilité que Thomas et Juliette ne se réveillent pas les effleura. Tous essayaient de chasser cette idée de leur esprit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fera quand ils se seront réveillés ? Demanda Anna, voulant penser à autre chose qu'à ses amis endormis. On suivra la piste de la bibliothèque ?

\- Je pense bien, répondit Newt d'un ton maussade. On n'a pas trop le choix.

\- Moi je me demande ce qui nous attend là bas. Un indice peut être. Et des nouvelles emmerdes très probablement, souffla Minho. C'est dommage pour ton arc, ça aurait été utile.

\- Ouais, tu pourrais répété ça au clébard qui l'a massacré. Mais j'ai encore mes flèches, c'est pointu et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Un silence pesant et chargé d'angoisse.

Et enfin, Thomas ouvrit les yeux et se mit à toussoter.

Anna, Minho et Newt tournèrent tous la tête en même temps et vinrent près de lui.

Thomas se redressa en position assise en se tenant le ventre qui était encore douloureux après les coups qu'il avait reçu. Et revenir dans la réalité après son étrange rêve -ou souvenir- était encore plus bizarre.

Il leva les yeux et vit ses amis. Pendant quelques instants il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé avec les hommes du Wicked mais lorsqu'il remarqua Juliette, inconsciente, sur le côté, il se précipita à ses côtés, ignorant la douleur. Tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- Elle est juste inconsciente Thomas, lui expliqua Newt.

Thomas se retourna alors vers ses amis.

\- Vous êtes arrivé quand ?

\- Il y a une quinzaine de minutes. On aimerait bien que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé ici parce que ces enfoirés nous ont balancé des fléchettes électriques avant de nous enfermer dans une salle pour nous empêcher de vous venir en aide.

Thomas avait les traits tirés, il était fou de rage.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Ils ont débarqués et ils voulaient faire quelque chose à Juliette. Thomas tourna la tête vers elle. Ils m'ont injecté un truc pour m'endormir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, empêchant les larmes de venir. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, articula t'il avec difficulté.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger.

\- Elle ne semble pas avoir de trace de coups ou quoi que ce soit Thomas, essaya de le rassurer Anna.

\- Qu'est ce que... ? murmura une voix féminine.

Concentrés à parler de ce qui s'était passé, ils tournèrent furtivement la tête vers Juliette. Elle se réveillait.

Thomas vint l'aider à se releva.

\- Doucement, lui murmura t'il alors qu'elle se mettait en position assise. Tu vas bien ? s'empressa de rajouter Thomas pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

\- Je crois oui, murmura t'elle toujours un peu endormie. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me tuer, avoua t'elle. Elle était bien heureuse de toujours être vivante.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Ils m'ont injecté un truc. Mais ce n'était pas un somnifère comme toi. Quoi qu'ils aient mis dedans, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Thomas avait envie de fracasser le Wicked. La chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde c'était que l'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'il aimait. Mais elle allait bien, et finalement, c'est tout ce qui comptait au moment présent. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Encore une épreuve difficile de passée. Il ne restait plus aux autres qu'à raconter à Thomas et Juliette la prochaine épreuve qu'ils allaient devoir passer. La bibliothèque.

Newt raconta alors tout à ses deux amis qui écoutèrent tout d'abord sans rien dire.

\- On va se faire laminer si on y va, en conclut Thomas. Mais je suis d'accord avec Newt et Anna, le Wicked est tellement tordu qu'ils doivent surtout avoir envie de s'amuser. Ils doivent nous tester ou un truc du genre. Il y a peut être bien une sortie, il faut juste la mériter.

\- Ca ne présage rien de bon, marmonna Juliette, dépitée à l'idée de risquer une nouvelle fois de se faire massacrer. Et puis, entre les chiens, les seringues et les fléchettes électriques, elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre.

\- Bon, en gros on tente la bibliothèque ? voulut savoir Minho qui cherchait une réponse concrète.

\- Oui, répondit Thomas.

\- Teresa a bien réussi à s'en sortir vivante au final, rappela Newt pour les motiver. Elle a dû réussir le test.

Le mention de Teresa produisit une étrange sensation chez Thomas.

\- Je crois que vous avez oublié un petit quelque chose dans votre plan, ajouta Juliette. Teresa a survécu. Mais elle avait tout de même disparu un ou deux jours avant d'être retrouvée et de ne se souvenir de pratiquement rien.

\- Oui bah elle est vivante, répondit Minho agacé. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle a survécue et que par conséquent c'est possible de s'en sortir.

Thomas avait le regard posé au sol. Il se rappelait encore très bien de son rêve. Il hésita à leur en parler mais il se résigna. Ce qui se passait dans ce rêve n'allait en rien les aider à sortir. Et peut être que ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était sans doute le stress qui lui faisait voir des choses étranges.

\- Allons y alors, intervint Anna.

Il n'avait désormais plus que quatre armes, Newt n'ayant plus son arc. Anna se retrouvait sans rien, même si Newt restait constamment à côté d'elle pour la protéger.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les escaliers. La petite bibliothèque était au premier étage.

Tout le bâtiment était silencieux. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus inquiétant. Le Wicked pouvait surgir à tout moyen pour leur tendre un piège. Il n'était que deux heures du matin, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la fin de leur calvaire.

\- C'est à droite, intervint Juliette lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le premier étage.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une grande porte qui menait à la bibliothèque. Et un mot était placardé sur cette porte.

 ** _Sept indices vous seront délivrés._**

 ** _Mais prenez garde. La sortie a un prix._**

L'idée de pénétrer dans cette bibliothèque les enchantait beaucoup moins.

\- On n'est plus à ça près maintenant, s'exclama Minho en se rapprochant pour tourner lentement la poignée.

Avec le Wicked, personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre. S'il y avait des pièges dans la salle. Ou un moyen de sortie. Ou un indice pour sortir. Ou tout simplement leur futur tombeau.

Certes, le Wicked parlait d'indices. Mais on ne savait jamais. Ils étaient plus que fourbes.

Mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir ce qui les attendait.

* * *

 **Reviews ? :D**

 **Je pars en vacances demain et ce pour deux semaines... donc du coup je ne pense pas que je pourrais publier, je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet. Si je peux, j'essayerai de vous poster au moins un chapitre mais sinon, il va falloir attendre mon retour pour voir Thomas et sa bande pénétrer dans cette bibliothèque ^^**

 **Bizzz, et bonne vacances à ceux qui partent. :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour de vacances pour vous poster la suite :P Ca avance un peu pour eux, même si quelques problèmes se glissent toujours sur leur chemin...**

 **Merci beaucoup à VoidMyla, nomimie, SweetMaya et blue pour leurs reviews ! Quatre reviews pour le chapitre 11, je suis comblée ;)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

_**blue :**_ Merci pour ta review ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

La bibliothèque était d'une impressionnante longueur.

Juliette, Thomas, Newt, Anna et Minho pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas d'ici qu'on va s'échapper de ce bâtiment, dit Minho. Il doit donc y avoir soit un indice, soit un passage secret. Voir rien du tout en fait...

\- Ils ont parlé de sept indices, lui rappela Anna.

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux sans bouger. Mieux valait être prudent.

\- Bon et bien cherchons... quelque chose, souffla Newt.

\- Super mec, tu nous aides avec tes phrases, ricana Minho.

\- Cherche donc toi, répliqua Newt qui commença à avancer dans un rayon, suivi d'Anna. Juliette partit vers le rayon le plus à gauche et Minho et Thomas se dirigèrent vers la droite.

\- Eh les gars ! S'exclama Juliette. Il y a un numéro sur la première étagère.

\- Bah oui, peut être le numéro de l'étagère en fait, se moqua Minho avant de continuer à inspecter une rangée.

\- Mais non tocard ! C'est la première et c'est écrit _dix-neuf_. Et de toute façon toutes les étagères sont numérotées avec des lettres puisqu'il y en a exactement vingt-six.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce chiffre peut nous aider dans l'immédiat mais note le quelque part au cas où, répondit Thomas. Ils parlent d'indices donc notons tout ce qui nous parait suspect.

Juliette prit une feuille blanche dans une des imprimantes et un stylo qui trainait par là avant d'y noter le chiffre.

\- J'en ai un aussi ! s'exclama Anna. Il y a un _trois_ écrit par terre.

Juliette le rajouta à la liste.

\- Continuons. Je ne sais pas du tout en quoi des chiffres vont nous aider à sortir, mais continuons. Si on en trouves sept, c'est que c'est bien ça.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de chiffres là avant ? Demanda Newt.

\- Oui ! Répondit Juliette. J'en suis sûre.

Tous occupaient désormais une rangée dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres chiffres. Ils découvrirent le _Cinq_ et le _vingt-et-un._

\- Je suis le seul à trouver ça trop facile ? Les interrogea Minho rendu à sa troisième rangée.

\- Parle pas de malheur, grogna Newt.

Ils continuèrent alors leur recherche et trouvèrent un _neuf_.

Et finalement, ce qu'il craignait tant se produisit. La partie facile était fini.

Un projectile bien identifié par Thomas vola à travers la vitre et éclata juste devant Anna et Newt qui furent projetés en arrière sous le choc.

Un deuxième projectile vint briser une autre fenêtre et le schéma se produisit jusqu'à ce que toutes les vitres volent en éclats. Minho, Thomas et Juliette avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abris derrière des étagères déjà effondrées qui faisaient offices de petites cachettes.

\- Et les réparations, ils y pensent un peu ? S'écria Minho caché derrière une étagère. Ca va couter une blinde à l'université tout ça.

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter en pareilles circonstances ?

Anna et Newt étaient toujours couchés sur le sol, attendant que cela passe.

Puis Minho releva la tête pour voir ce qui allait suivre. Pendant un instant ce fut le silence complet. Il regarda au loin, essayant de distinguer quelque chose mais il faisait bien trop noir dehors.

Quelque chose vola tout près de son oreille, lui administrant une petite décharge électrique.

\- Ce truc a failli m'arracher une oreille ! Se plaignit Minho en se remettant à couvert.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Leur putain de fléchette électrique je suppose. Je l'ai sentie quand elle est passée juste à côté.

\- Super. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Si on bouge on se fait griller, expliqua Thomas.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse une petite sieste le temps qu'ils se lassent, proposa Minho en ricanant. C'était bien le moment pour faire de l'humour...

Anna et Newt avancèrent un peu pour se cacher derrière un bureau.

Juliette était encore à couvert lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose était écrit sur le petit bureau juste devant les anciennes baies vitrées désormais brisées. Malheureusement elle était trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit. Elle allait devoir se rapprocher.

Elle s'avança furtivement jusqu'à une cachette plus près.

\- Tu fais quoi ? s'écria Thomas.

\- Il y a des chiffres là. J'essais de me rapprocher pour lire.

Juliette sortit une nouvelle fois de sa cachette et s'élança en avant. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le bureau et y lut les chiffres avant de repartir de plus belle en courant le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa cachette.

\- Quatorze, leur cria t'elle en revenant.

Et c'est en se baissant que la fléchette la toucha à l'épaule. Tout comme Minho elle fut prise de convulsions. Son corps tremblait sans cesse, secoué par des spasmes. Thomas voulut la rejoindre mais une trop grande distance les séparait. Il se ferait avoir à coup sûr. Il la regarda d'un air peiné. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Comme pour Minho il fallait juste attendre que cela passe.

Anna n'était pas très loin de son amie, elle put ramper facilement jusqu'à elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Petit à petit les tremblements s'atténuaient.

Au total ils en étaient désormais à six chiffres. C'était peut-être réellement les indices qu'ils devaient chercher.

\- Je propose qu'on essaye de se tirer, cria Anna.

\- Mais il nous manque un chiffre, déclara Thomas.

\- On ne sait même pas à quoi ils servent pour l'instant.

\- On n'est pas allé au bout de la salle. On devrait jeter un coup d'œil avant de partir. Le dernier chiffre devrait être là.

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, quasiment toutes les étagères sont tombées. Et tu comptes faire comment avec les fléchettes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je jetterais bien un coup d'œil quand même. Il n'en manque qu'un seul !

\- Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand tu convulseras dans tous les sens, le prévint Minho comme un avertissement.

Mais casse cou comme il l'était, Thomas s'élança d'un coup, courant quelques mètres avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de se cacher. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un chiffre quelque part.

Pendant ce temps, Juliette commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Alors Juliette, commença Minho. Ca décoiffe hein ?

Elle se redressa légèrement, de manière à être toujours cachée.

\- C'est horrible, grogna t'elle. Tout ça pour des chiffres...

Newt rejoignit Juliette et Anna en faisant bien attention d'éviter les fléchettes qui volaient droit sur lui. Minho attendait que Thomas revienne. Ce dernier était encore en train de chercher un chiffre au sol ou sur le côté des étagères tout en essayant d'éviter lui aussi les fléchettes.

Juliette, qui contrôlait de nouveau ses muscles, en profita pour noter sur sa feuille de papier le nouveau chiffre qu'elle avait trouvé.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Thomas trouve le dernier.

Mais les membres du Wicked devaient trouver le temps long puisqu'ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Si leurs mini bombes avait été précédemment envoyer pour exploser les vitres et pouvoir lancer des fléchettes, désormais leur seul but était de les piéger avec.

Ils en lancèrent une en plein milieu de la salle, brisant une étagère en deux alors que des débris retombaient un peu partout.

\- Je crois que je vois quelque chose, s'écria Thomas à l'intention de ses amis. Il faut juste...

Mais au moment de finir sa phrase une autre petite explosion fit basculer l'étagère qui était précédemment contre le mur. Elle tombait droit sur Thomas mais il eut le bon réflexe de se déplacer rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas finir écrasé. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager entièrement et ses jambes se retrouvèrent coincées.

D'autres bombes continuaient à exploser un peu partout, créant des flammes ici et là. Il fallait qu'ils sortent. Et tout de suite.

\- Dégagez d'ici, je vais aider Thomas, ordonna Newt qui se dirigeait déjà vers son ami pour empêcher les autres de contester sa décision. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de sortir se mettre à l'abri et attendre le retour de Thomas et Newt.

Newt avançait comme il le pouvait mais les petits projectiles explosifs qui tombaient sans cesse ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Thomas essayait en vain de dégager ses jambes. Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

\- J'arrive Tommy, lui cria Newt en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Rampant derrière les étagères couchées Newt fut projeté en arrière à deux reprises avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre Thomas. Il avait déjà mal partout mais il allait devoir utiliser la force qu'il lui restait pour soulever un peu le meuble le temps que Thomas s'en dégage.

\- Bouge pas, lui ordonna Newt. Je soulève ça.

La fumée que dégageaient les flammes commençait à devenir sérieusement étouffantes et ils ne pourraient bientôt plus sortir.

Newt inspira un bon coup malgré l'air irrespirable et souleva de toutes ses forces le bord de l'étagère. Thomas s'extirpa rapidement.

\- On se casse maintenant, ordonna de nouveau Newt.

Ils ne firent presque plus attention aux projectiles et ils se relevèrent avant de courir le plus vite possible vers la porte.

Une des bombes semblait voler tout près d'eux et ils accélèrent le pas pour fuir le souffle de l'explosion. Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus fortes. Il était vraiment temps de partir.

Thomas poussa violement la porte et se retourna pour voir Newt arriver. Il était légèrement à la traine. Une fois tous les deux devant la porte ouverte, une dernière explosion les projeta contre le mur du couloir. Minho s'empressa de refermer la porte avant de revenir vers Newt.

\- Encore un peu et tu avais les sourcils grillés mon pote, railla Minho en tendant sa main pour aider Newt à se relever. Juliette en fit de même avec Thomas.

\- _Neuf_ , souffla Thomas. Le dernier chiffre était un _neuf_.

Juliette le rajouta à la liste.

\- Je propose qu'on s'éloigne un peu, proposa Newt. Il y a le feu à côté.

\- Ils vont l'éteindre ne t'en fais pas, répondit Thomas en époussetant rapidement ses vêtements. Ils avaient fait ça la toute première fois avec moi. Ils s'amusent avec nous mais je pense pas qu'ils veulent détruire le bâtiment.

\- Ouais bah je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a plusieurs endroits qui ont pris un sal coup, ajouta Anna. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il reste de la bibliothèque...

\- Bref, on bouge, dit Newt qui ne tenait pas à rester ici, feu ou pas.

Ils retournèrent tous au niveau des escaliers et s'assirent sur les marches le temps de discuter de leur découverte.

\- Bon, au total ça donne ça : 19. 3. 5. 21 _. 9. 14. 9_ , expliqua Juliette en lisant sa feuille. Quelqu'un à une idée de ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Si c'est un truc en rapport avec les maths je vous préviens, c'est sans moi, marmonna Minho en s'allongeant.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ce truc va nous aider à trouver une sortie, soupira Newt, dépité.

\- Un rapport avec l'alphabet peut-être ? proposa Anna.

\- Oh putain si c'est ça je t'embrasse ! s'enthousiasma Minho en se relevant.

\- Sans façon, merci, rigola t'elle.

Juliette, qui avait eu la bonne idée de fuir avec son crayon, s'empressa de transformer ces chiffres en lettres en comptant.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire... Ca donne SCEUINI...

\- On se fait défoncer dans tous les sens et en plus faut réfléchir... se désespéra Minho. J'en ai ma claque.

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- On peut essayer de changer les lettres de place. Ca va forcément donner un mot. Sinon je ne vois pas du tout...

\- Si ça se trouve fallait même pas mettre ça en lettre, soupira Minho.

\- Tu as finis de râler ? Parce que pendant que tu te plains nous on réfléchit, le réprimanda gentiment Juliette.

\- Bon et bien c'est parti. Cherchons un mot.

Et tout le monde se mit à se creuser la tête. Changeant les lettres de places indéfiniment.

Minho en avait eu marre très rapidement et s'était remit à râler alors que Juliette lui ordonnait sans cesse de se taire. Difficile de réfléchir en paix avec Minho dans les parages...

Ils réfléchissaient tous depuis presque dix minutes.

\- Cuisine ! S'exclama Anna, un sourire au lèvre. Cuisine ça marche !

\- Bravo, la félicita Newt en lui souriant.

\- Et on en fait quoi du mot cuisine maintenant ? Demanda Juliette.

\- On va dans les cuisines. Pas le stand. La cuisine du petit restaurant universitaire de ce bâtiment, expliqua Thomas en se relevant.

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle aventure. C'en était fini de la bibliothèque, désormais, direction la cuisine !

Il était trois heures du matin... Ils approchaient de plus en plus de la fin de leur calvaire. Enfin, théoriquement...

Une fois arrivés en bas de l'escalier, au rez de chaussée, un nouvel indice était inscrit sur le sol. Ils étaient vraiment gentils au Wicked...

Anna s'avança et lut les deux petites phrases.

 _Le code. Souviens toi._

\- De quel code ils parlent ? s'interrogea Newt.

\- Ce message est pour moi, murmura Anna d'une manière presque inaudible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Anna se tourna vers ses amis avec un air gêné.

\- J'ai complètement oublié de vous parler d'une chose, avoua t'elle. Au tout début, lorsqu'on était tout seul, il y avait un code écrit sur le tableau de ma salle. Avec un mot comme quoi je devais m'en souvenir.

\- Ils parlent donc de ton code ?

\- Je pense. Il doit y avoir un lien avec le moyen de sortir...

\- Et bien sûr tu t'en souviens du code... ? demanda Minho.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua t'elle. Mais je l'ai noté sur un papier ! Je l'ai mis dans ma... elle se coupa net dans sa phrase alors qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans sa poche.

\- Me dis pas que... ?

\- Il n'est plus là... je n'ai plus le code.

Si ce code était important, c'était très mal parti.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :P**

 **La semaine prochaine, mission-recherche du code :)**

 **Bizzz**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 13, principalement basé sur la recherche du papier :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à VoidMyla et blue pour leurs reviews !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

_**blue :**_ Merci ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Tous se dévisageaient sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- Anna, commença Thomas. Tu as bien dit que ce code était écrit sur un tableau ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu penses pouvoir le retrouver ?

\- Je peux essayer oui, mais je ne voyais pas grand chose quand je suis sortie de la salle.

\- Je vais accompagner Anna pour chercher le code, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la cuisine pour voir comment ça se présente, proposa Newt.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Thomas.

\- Oui. On se retrouve en bas, leur promit-il alors qu'il commençait à remonter les marches avec Anna.

Newt et Anna allèrent directement au dernier étage, Newt tenant toujours son carquois de flèche.

\- Je crois qu'il y avait une espèce de graffiti sur le mur en face de la porte.

Au moins ils avaient un indice pour retrouver la porte.

Ils tournèrent à gauche en haut des escaliers et se mirent à chercher un dessin sur les murs, marchant et inspectant en silence. L'ambiance était pesante. Si Anna se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu les chiffres, Newt ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il se concentrait seulement sur sa recherche. Parce qu'il tenait plus que tout au monde à s'échapper. Et surtout à mettre Anna en sécurité. Et tous ses autres amis en fait. Anna pensait la même chose, bien qu'elle s'auto flagellait mentalement. Newt le remarqua et lui prit délicatement la main, obtenant d'elle un joli sourire.

Ils avaient désormais en tête un espoir de s'en sortir même s'il restait très mince. Ils faisaient face aux événements, mais sans vraiment les comprendre. Jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient été préparés à vivre une telle épreuve.

\- Je crois que c'est là. Anna désigna le mur. Ca doit donc être cette porte.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'ancien piège qui avait temporairement rendu Anna aveugle.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que c'était réellement ici. Anna rentra et se dirigea directement vers le grand tableau tandis que Newt fit rapidement le tour de la salle.

\- Newt, l'appela Anna avec une petite voix. Son visage avait blêmi. On a un problème.

Newt s'approcha d'elle, elle fixait le tableau d'un air penaud. Newt le regarda à son tour. En effet. Gros problème.

Le tableau était vierge. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'écriture.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était ici ? insista Newt, espérant qu'elle s'était trompée de salle.

\- Oui, murmura Anna, déprimée. Le code était sur ce tableau... Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Comment est ce qu'on va faire Newt ? C'est de ma faute...

\- Eh, regarde moi. Il lui souleva délicatement le menton. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ça c'est à cause du Wicked.

\- Mais si je me souvenais du code on aurait pu sortir !

\- Anna, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il l'attira contre lui, refermant ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, et pendant un instant, elle oublia tout le reste.

* * *

Thomas, suivi de ses amis, se dirigea au rez de chaussée avant d'aller vers le self du bâtiment.

Tous ressentait que leur calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Mais peut-être pas de la meilleure manière.

Tant qu'ils étaient actifs, ils gardaient espoir. La cuisine était peut être la solution pour sortir et ils allaient tout faire pour résister à ces terribles assassins.

Ils rentrèrent dans le self et traversèrent la salle en direction de la cuisine.

\- Faites vos prières les gars, intervint Minho. Ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte va soit nous sauver, soit nous tuer.

\- Tais toi, je t'en prie, le supplia Juliette.

Minho avait le don de la faire flipper en une fraction de seconde.

Thomas s'avança et tourna la poignée. Ils n'entendirent rien d'autre que l'ouverture de la porte. Bien, déjà, il n'y avait pas de bombe.

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de piège, souffla doucement Thomas.

Ils rentrèrent alors tous à l'intérieur et se mirent à inspecter la pièce de fond en comble.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont trouver le code, soupira Minho.

\- On ne sait même pas si on en a réellement besoin, répliqua Juliette.

\- Moi je crois que si.

Minho désigna une sorte de boitier électronique posé juste à gauche de la poignée de la porte qui les menait sans doute dehors.

\- On va sans doute devoir taper le code pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, dit Thomas. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux.

Comme les autres, Thomas s'inquiétait. Il détestait l'idée que leur petit groupe soit de nouveau séparé. La dernière fois qu'il avait été seul avec Juliette, des gens du Wicked leur étaient tombés dessus.

Thomas se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Juliette vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Ils vont revenir, lui souffla t'elle en lui prenant la main.

C'était à son tour de rassurer Thomas.

\- Pitié, pas de scène romantique à deux balles devant moi, marmonna Minho alors qu'il fourrait la tête dans un placard, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Juliette soupira avant de rigoler.

\- Trouve toi donc une copine, lui répondit Juliette avec un sourire.

\- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis un peu occupé ces derniers temps, répliqua t'il en balançant à Thomas et Juliette une barre de céréale.

C'est sûr que trouver une petite amie à Minho n'était sans doute pas la première motivation du Wicked. Même pas de Minho à vrai dire.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre option que d'attendre sagement le retour de leurs amis. Le silence s'imposa et chacun se laissa aller à ses propres rêveries.

Minho s'imagina qu'il avait tous les gens du Wicked juste en face de lui, les poussant à terre avant de les faire mordre la poussière. Juliette espérait simplement sortir de cette longue épreuve vivante et continuer sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Thomas était préoccupé, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Teresa et au rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, essayant de trouver une explication. Admettre que c'était un souvenir, c'était reconnaître qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à un moment dont il ne se souvenait pas consciemment. Il retrouvait désormais la mémoire de cet événement qu'il avait vécu. Mais pourquoi s'en souvenir maintenant ? Pourquoi l'avoir oublié ?

Ces questions étaient déjà assez préoccupantes sans prendre en compte le fond de ce souvenir. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille où lui et ses amis étaient en train de passer des espèces de tests. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens !

Thomas avait aussi l'impression que ce souvenir était lié à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Qu'il y avait un lien avec le Wicked. Mais lequel ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui torturaient de plus en plus l'esprit de Thomas.

Et que faisait Teresa dans son rêve ? Comme si le tout n'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça...

* * *

\- Essayons de retrouver ce papier, proposa Newt en souriant.

Il essayait de donner de l'espoir à Anna, sans trop y croire lui même. Mais il fallait bien essayer de faire quelque chose. Leur seule chance était d'essayer de retrouver le papier qu'Anna avait perdu.

Ils reprirent leur recherche dans la salle mais ne trouvèrent rien.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose ce qu'on est en train de faire ? demanda Anna autant pour Newt que pour elle même. On ne sait même pas si ce code va nous aider à sortir. Ou s'il y a tout simplement une sortie.

\- Je sais, avoua Newt. C'est un cauchemar.

Au moins ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point.

Le temps passait et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. Le désespoir commençait à les gagner. Ils avaient l'impression de perdre leur temps. Cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'ils étaient partis, leurs amis devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Il fallait essayer de faire au plus vite pour sortir. Si seulement ils pouvaient retrouver ce maudit papier.

Newt et Anna descendirent à l'étage d'en dessous, retraçant tous les endroits où elle était allée. Ce papier ne s'était pas désintégré, il devait bien être quelque part !

Ils fouillèrent aussi cet étage mais sans résultat. Déjà presque une heure qu'ils cherchaient, leurs amis devaient être très inquiets, mais Newt et Anna ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps à aller les prévenir.

\- La toute petite cuisine peut-être ! s'exclama Anna en se relevant après avoir cherché sous un meuble.

Ils retournèrent alors au rez de chaussée et se dirigèrent directement vers le petit stand où ils avaient mangé tous ensemble.

\- Après, avec ou sans papier, on va les rejoindre, expliqua Newt.

Anna approuva de la tête alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le stand.

Newt jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour commencer alors qu'Anna se précipita à l'endroit où elle s'était installée précédemment.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, on ne le retrouvera pas, se plaignit Newt qui perdait sérieusement patience. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Newt...

\- C'est vrai, on cherche depuis une heure et rien, continua t'il.

\- Non Newt ! S'écria t'elle. Je l'ai !

Newt se releva d'un bond et se mit à fixer Anna qui tenait fièrement un papier dans ses mains.

\- Je l'ai, répéta t'elle.

Newt se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa avant de lui offrir son plus grand sourire. Ils venaient enfin de retrouver un peu d'espoir ! Et c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ces moments sombres.

C'était vraiment fou comment un pauvre petit papier pouvait générer autant de bonheur en quelques secondes.

Ils se mirent à fixer le papier.

71526483

C'était bien ça. Le code.

Ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer.

* * *

 **Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre dans une review ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine, la sortie se rapproche à grand pas ! Mais ce n'est pas encore finit pour eux ^^**

 **Bizzz**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hey ! On retourne du côté de Thomas, Juliette et Minho puis... Le moment est venu pour nos amis de tous se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) On approche petit à petit de la fin de ce premier tome...**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et VoidMyla pour leur review ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Totalement épuisée par les événements de la soirée, Juliette s'était rapidement assoupie sur les genoux de Thomas qui l'entourait de ses bras.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Minho était affalé par terre, les yeux fermés. Thomas avait le regard fixe, observant droit devant lui. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion ou pensait à des choses sérieuses.

\- Thomas ? souffla t'elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Hey, murmura t'il en lui faisant un sourire. Bien dormi ?

\- Mmh, marmonna t'elle seulement. Mais Minho a l'air de bien dormir, lui.

Ils sourirent en regardant leur ami par terre, laissant échapper des ronflements réguliers. C'était quelque chose qui les agaçait plus que tout en temps normal mais au vu des circonstances, cela leur faisait du bien. Ils savaient au moins Minho dans un monde paisible pour l'instant.

\- Ca fait combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes que vous dormez. Et Quarante depuis qu'on les a quitté, je dirais.

\- Pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Thomas qui semblait rongé par l'angoisse.

Il n'avait pas dormi et avait dû regarder les minutes passer en attendant Anna et Newt.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas retrouvé la salle et la cherchent encore.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit ça, soupira t'elle.

Evidemment l'autre option, beaucoup moins joyeuse, sous-entendait qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis et n'étaient pas en posture de rentrer. Et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- On leur laisse encore dix-quinze minutes et on va les chercher, marmonna Minho que les autres croyaient endormi.

Ils avaient dû le réveiller en parlant...

Thomas et Juliette étaient eux aussi d'accord pour aller chercher leurs amis s'ils ne revenaient pas rapidement.

Minho se releva lentement, se frottant les yeux. Ce petit moment de calme et de repos leur avait fait du bien.

\- Vous pensez que ça fait quoi si je tape des chiffres au hasard sur le boitier ? demanda Minho en se rapprochant de la porte.

\- Aucune idée, et je n'ai pas envie que tu essayes, répondit rapidement Juliette.

\- Tu as peur que ce soit une bombe qui explose si on tape le mauvais code ? Ricana Minho.

\- On ne sait jamais avec eux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous feraient exploser, mais ils pourraient faire autre chose, admit Thomas.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Te dresser encore plus les cheveux sur la tête en t'électrocutant, par exemple.

Minho se rassit immédiatement.

\- Vu comme ça, je préfère ne pas essayer, concéda t'il.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite, Minho se remit à chercher de quoi manger, son passe temps favori. Juliette et Thomas se levèrent alors pour l'aider, ne sachant pas non plus à quoi s'occuper.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la petite réserve qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillée de fond en comble, ils s'étaient contentés ici de vérifier qu'aucun piège ne les attendait.

Minho fonça vers un petit réfrigérateur alors que Thomas et Juliette allaient vers des placards.

\- Putain les gars, il y a des cocas !

De quoi faire oublier à Minho qu'il était en plein cauchemar, traqué par le Wicked. Il déboucha une bouteille et se mit à boire à grande gorgée. Il en lança ensuite deux à ses amis qui les accueillirent avec joie. Minho continua à inspecter à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur mais finit par le refermer. La salade ne l'avait pas vraiment attiré. Il finit tout de même par dégoter un sachet de chips dans un placard et des biscuits. Il s'installa par terre, adossé contre le mur et dévora ses victuailles.

\- J'avoue que je culpabilise quand même un peu. On se goinfre et on ne sait même pas où sont les autres.

Minho n'avait pas tort. Mais ils s'étaient donné dix minutes avant de partir à leur recherche. Minutes qui étaient bientôt écoulées soit dit en passant.

Tout en culpabilisant, Juliette et Thomas mangèrent aussi ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils remplirent leurs poches comme ils le pouvaient avec des barres de céréales. Newt et Anna seraient contents de trouver de la nourriture en revenant.

Minho ferma de nouveau les yeux quelques instants.

\- Encore deux minutes... Je me fais sérieusement du souci, avoua Juliette avant de boire un peu.

Thomas pensait exactement la même chose mais il n'était pas du genre à l'avouer. Il ne se confiait pas beaucoup. Seule Juliette lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il avait comprit que Juliette avait orienté la conversation pour qu'il parle de son angoisse et se libère un peu de la pression qu'il laissait s'accumuler en lui.

\- Je serais pour qu'on aille les chercher tout de suite. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans savoir. S'ils ont un problème il faut qu'on les aide au plus vite, on n'aurait pas dû attendre autant.

\- Je pense pareil Thomas. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas revenir quand nous serons partis les chercher.

Thomas et Juliette se relevèrent mais un étrange bruit mécanique résonna dans la salle et toutes les lumières vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Minho se redressa en sursaut.

\- Pourquoi j'vois que dalle ? J'suis aveugle ?

\- Non Minho, répondit Juliette. Il y a du avoir une coupure d'électricité.

\- Signée Wicked je présume, poursuivit Thomas.

Juliette et Thomas se levèrent, cherchant une lampe, une bougie ou un interrupteur qui marcherait.

Minho marchait les bras bien devant lui.

\- Si je vous rentre dedans je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, on voit vraiment que dalle.

Rien de plus inquiétant que de ne rien voir et de toucher quelque chose d'inconnu. Ils s'imaginaient parfaitement toucher un bras et se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas celui d'un de leurs amis. Comme dans les films d'horreurs...

\- Je sais faire les massages cardiaques, ricana Juliette.

Il faisait totalement noir mais mieux valait rigoler de la situation. C'était une des dernières choses qu'il leur restait pour ne pas totalement paniquer. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe non plus, la voix tremblante de Juliette s'entendait parfaitement. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il lui prit la main.

\- Avec tes petits bras ? Laisse moi rire, railla Minho.

Peut-être valait-il mieux de continuer sur l'humour. Cela leur éviterait de faire une terrible crise d'angoisse. Car il y avait de quoi.

\- Bon Minho, tu es où ?

\- Euh... normalement, près de la porte de la petite réserve. Je suis en train de retourner dans la grande cuisine.

\- On te suis.

Juliette et Thomas se tenaient la main et avançaient en brandissant leur autre bras devant eux pour éviter tout obstacle.

Rapidement ils entendirent un bruit de chute et une insulte sortant avec raffinement de la bouche de Minho. Il les rassura rapidement et se redressa. Il était tombé en se cognant contre un meuble juste après la porte.

\- Je crois que je suis au niveau de la table au milieu de la salle, expliqua Minho. Je vais essayer de chercher l'interrupteur, où un truc qui fait de la lumière.

Thomas et Juliette venaient de sortir de la petite réserve et étaient de nouveau dans la grande cuisine.

\- Putain j'ai une bougie les gars ! J'ai une bougie ! S'écria Minho.

Mais il s'arrêta net quelque instant, comme réalisant quelque chose.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une allumette par hasard ?

Ils répondirent négativement. Une bougie sans allumette ni briquet ne servait pas à grand chose.

\- Et merde !

Minho continua sa recherche alors que les autres venaient à peine de retrouver la table centrale.

\- On peut toujours sortir de la cuisine et retourner dans le hall, avec la lune on y verra peut être mieux, proposa Juliette.

\- Encore faut-il réussir à aller jusqu'au hall, répondit Minho en se cognant une nouvelle fois. Aie !

\- Taisez vous ! J'entends du bruit ! S'exclama Thomas en se tournant brusquement.

Il se dirigea lentement tout près de l'entrée, enfin normalement, il ne voyait rien. Juliette s'était rapproché de Minho qui tenait désormais un couteau en main. Des bruits de pas se firent parfaitement entendre, et ils approchaient assez rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux silhouettes apparurent sur le pas de la porte et Thomas, Minho et Juliette furent bientôt éblouis. La lumière venait de revenir. Thomas se frotta les yeux quelques instants avant de regarder vers l'entrée.

\- Newt ! Anna !

Ils étaient tous les deux là, Newt avait toujours la main sur l'interrupteur.

\- Alors comme ça vous faisiez une petite sieste pendant que nous on se cassait la tête à trouver un moyen de sortir ? Ironisa Newt.

\- Ils nous ont coupé le courant !

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ça a l'air de marcher, répondit Newt en éteignant et rallumant la lumière.

Sur ces belles paroles, tous se firent une brève accolade, heureux de se revoir. Ils avaient tous eu très peur.

\- Vous avez le code ? demanda Thomas, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre de savoir si ils allaient pouvoir sortir.

\- Oui, murmura Anna en souriant. On a pris du temps mais on l'a récupéré.

\- Pas de problème ?

\- C'était effacé sur le tableau alors on a juste dû chercher le papier que j'avais perdu, mais pas de Wicked en vue.

\- Parfait, alors c'est le moment !

Thomas désigna la porte et Anna s'approcha du petit boitier électronique, Newt sur ses talons.

\- On va vite savoir si ça marche, souffla Newt pour l'inciter à taper le code.

Anna regarda alors le boitier et elle se mit à y rentrer les chiffres. Une fois qu'elle les eu tous tapés, elle appuya sur le petit bouton vert de validation.

Tout le monde entendit alors un déclic.

C'était un des moments les plus importants de leur soirée. Après tout ce temps enfermé dans cet horrible bâtiment, ils allaient peut être enfin pouvoir en sortir. Et logiquement, ils avaient réussis, ils avaient trouvé la porte et entré le code. Le Wicked devrait les laisser libres désormais. Enfin normalement. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient de vrais psychopathe.

\- C'est le moment, intervint Thomas en s'approchant de la porte.

En effet, le moment était venu de découvrir ce qui les attendait une fois cette porte passée.

Anxieusement, il tourna lentement la poignée et commença à pousser la grosse porte. Elle s'ouvrait !

Il avança d'un pas et leva les yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Une jeune femme se trouvait juste devant Thomas.

Et elle braquait une arme droit sur lui.

* * *

 **Je vous avais pas dit ? J'aime les fins sadiques... héhéhé**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Je repars en vacances (eh oui ahah, l'avantage des parents divorcés : vacancesX2 ^^) et ce jusqu'au 27 août à peu près... donc pas de chapitre entre temps je pense :/ Si j'ai le temps et du wifi je vous posterais peut-être un chapitre mais sinon il faudra attendre fin août ^^**

 **Bizzzzzz**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello ! Me revoilà x) C'est finis les vacances (naaaaaan), donc je reprends mon rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine ;) Désolé de vous avoir laissé trois semaines avec la fin sadique du dernier chapitre... ^^ Mais voilà la suite ! :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et VoidMyla pour leur review ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

La jeune femme garda son arme braquée sur Thomas quelques secondes avant de l'abaisser. Voyant que Minho et Newt tenaient fermement un couteau elle s'empressa de dire :

\- Doucement, je ne vous veux aucun mal, souffla t'elle en leur montrant qu'elle rangeait son arme.

\- Vous êtes qui ? vociféra Thomas en brandissant son couteau, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal.

Elle était assez jeune, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine, un tout petit peu plus peut être. Elle avait les cheveux courts et n'était pas très grande. Elle paraissait cependant un peu musclée et ses traits tirés laissait présager qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle portait une longue veste qui devait cacher d'autres armes ainsi qu'un sac en bandoulière.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de Wicked si c'est ça qui vous fait peur, leur répondit-elle.

Thomas était très méfiant. Et si c'était encore une de leurs idées tordues ?

\- Vous avez un moyen de prouver que vous ne faites pas partie de cette bande de psychopathes ? Lui demanda Newt en s'avançant.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Si j'en malmenais quelques uns, ça vous conviendrait comme preuve ?

\- Parfaitement, s'empressa de répondre Minho. Et ça ferait du bien à mes nerfs en passant.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer en détail mais je peux vous dire ceci : les gens de Wicked ne sont pas du tout ce qu'ils prétendent être. C'est bien plus complexe que cela n'y parait et j'ai bien peur que vous soyez coincé dans cet engrenage.

\- C'est quoi votre rapport avec le Wicked ?

\- On les traque. Moi et mon oncle. Et je peux vous garantir que ce ne sont pas de simples tueurs en série.

\- Et comment vous nous avez trouvés ? Nous et le Wicked.

\- Je faisais le tour de ce bâtiment quand j'ai entendu la porte et pour ce qui en est de ma présence à l'université je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer. Et arrêtez de dire "le" Wicked, c'est juste Wicked. C'est une organisation.

\- Mais de quoi ? Demanda Minho, un peu agacé qu'elle ne leur livre que des informations qui ne voulaient rien dire pour eux.

\- Taisez vous ! ordonna t'elle en se baissant. On devrait bouger, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

\- On fait quoi au juste ?

\- Je vais essayer de vous aider à leur échapper.

\- Ca me parait une bonne idée, approuva Minho.

Elle sortit deux autres armes d'un petit sac qu'elle tenait en bandoulière et elle les tendit devant elle au groupe. Minho se jeta presque dessus pour être sûr d'en avoir une. Il rêvait de foutre une bonne raclée à Wicked et on lui tendait telle une offrande de quoi assouvir ses envies.

\- Ce ne sont que des fléchettes électriques, expliqua t'elle à Minho, voyant bien sa soif de vengeance. On ne les tue pas c'est compris ? Le but ici est seulement de vous faire sortir de tout ça vivants.

Minho grogna mais elle l'ignora royalement.

\- Qui veut l'autre ?

Voyant que Thomas hésitait à venir la prendre, Newt lui fit signe qu'il pouvait. Thomas se saisit alors de l'arme. C'était la première fois qu'il en tenait une. Il en était de même pour Minho mais on avait presque l'impression que pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois. Thomas se sentait presque un peu idiot au contraire. Il n'avait jamais tiré de sa vie, voilà pourquoi il avait hésité à la prendre. Il aurait du la laisser à Newt, ce dernier avait su montrer ses talents au tir à l'arc. Bien que ces deux compétences soient différentes, il s'agissait dans les deux cas de viser et de tirer.

Mais Thomas garda néanmoins son arme. Newt avait toujours ses flèches après tout. Même sans arc c'était toujours mieux que rien.

\- Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à vouloir vous récupérer, on devrait filer, dit-elle nerveusement. Ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui venait de passer une soirée en proie à Wicked...

\- Nous récupérer pour nous emmener où ?

\- Ecoutez, je serais ravie de tout vous expliquer, vraiment, mais pour l'instant le temps presse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux alentours. Juste devant le groupe se trouvait un autre bâtiment. Ils avaient alors le choix de prendre le chemin de droite ou de gauche.

\- Ils risquent de surveiller l'entrée du campus, expliqua t'elle. On va prendre à gauche. Essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Mais s'ils nous ont donnés des indices pour sortir ici, ils doivent savoir où on est, non ?

La jeune femme se stoppa net.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes échappés par vos propres moyens ?

\- Non, ils nous ont donné toutes sortes d'indices pour nous amener à la sortie. Une sorte d'énigme.

\- Eh merde.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, soupira Thomas qui commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de tête.

\- Ils ne faisaient jamais d'énigmes pour sortir avant. Ca doit être une de leur nouvelle variable. C'est depuis l'arrivée de la fille ça...

Cette jeune femme parlait mais elle semblait bien parler toute seule puisque que personne ne comprit un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Le mot variable semblait cependant résonner dans l'esprit de Thomas.

Et elle venait de dire que Wicked n'avait jamais fait d'énigmes avant... Comment Teresa s'en était alors sortie ? Trop de questions ! Thomas avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Là elle m'embrouille de plus en plus... soupira Minho.

\- Désolée. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois ils sont de plus en plus organisés et c'est donc de plus en plus dur de les contrer. Elle reprit son arme fermement en main. Il faut vraiment partir.

Elle se mit à avancer et les autres la suivirent. Rien ne leur disait qu'elle était vraiment de leur côté mais elle semblait plutôt convaincante. Une lueur de dégoût passait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Wicked. Thomas et les autres avaient décidé de lui faire confiance. De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à perdre.

Minho suivait la fille de près, arme au poing alors que Thomas fermait la marche, se retournant sans cesse pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait.

\- Vous n'auriez pas juste un téléphone pour appeler la police ? Demanda soudainement Juliette alors que la jeune femme, après avoir fini de longer le bâtiment, regardait tout autour d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils brouillent toutes les ondes. Il n'y a pas de réseau.

\- Putain mais c'est qui ces gens ? Explosa presque Minho alors que la fille lui plaquait déjà sa main sur la bouche.

\- Boucle là tu veux ?! Ils font des expériences sur les jeunes, c'est la seule information que tu auras pour l'instant. Maintenant tu la fermes.

Qui qu'elle soit, elle savait être autoritaire. Et Juliette aurait bien aimé l'avoir sous la main à maintes reprises pour faire taire Minho.

Ils étaient prêts à repartir mais le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le bras d'Anna.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda t'elle, d'une manière presque agressive.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Anna et le regarda de plus près. Il y avait une petite entaille.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Anna. J'avais ça en me réveillant.

\- Eh, j'ai la même chose, s'écria Minho avant de baisser d'un ton en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Pareil, avouèrent ensuite Juliette, Thomas et Newt.

\- Alors suivez moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord.

Personne ne discuta et ils la suivirent sans dire un mot. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les environs mais Thomas trouvait tout cela trop facile. Lorsqu'il avait voulu sauter de la fenêtre quelqu'un était sur le toit d'en face pour l'en empêcher. Et le schéma s'était reproduit dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Pourquoi plus personne ne les surveillait ? Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Encore une fois.

Thomas et les autres faisait confiance à cette jeune femme. A tort ou à raison ils allaient le découvrir à la fin de leur long calvaire.

\- Par ici, souffla t'elle en lui désignant le grand restaurant universitaire.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va rentrer dans un nouveau bâtiment alors qu'on a passé toute la nuit à essayer d'en sortir ?! déclara Juliette qui comme tous les autres préférait pour l'instant les endroits ouverts.

\- C'est seulement pour quelques minutes. Et plus vite vous y allez, plus vite vous en sortirez.

Minho fut le premier à pousser la porte et à rentrer dans le grand self. Il rêvait d'en finir avec tout ça.

Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, elle les attira vers un endroit où on ne pouvait pas les voir de l'extérieur, ils étaient dans un couloir menant aux toilettes. Thomas et Newt faisaient le guet.

\- Toi, elle désigna Minho. Passe moi ton bras.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me mettre les menottes ?

Elle fit un regard exaspéré. Ces gamins ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle était pourtant là pour les aider.

\- Passe moi ton bras je t'ai dis !

Minho tendit son bras vers la jeune femme. Elle sortit alors un couteau et commença à entailler la chair.

\- Oh tu fous quoi là ? S'écria Minho en se reculant vivement. Nan mais elle est folle !

Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce que disait Minho. Elle était bien trop occupée à contempler le minuscule objet qui se trouvait dans sa main.

\- C'est ça que je voulais, déclara t'elle en montrant sa trouvaille.

\- Il y avait ça dans mon bras ? C'est dégoutant.

\- Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit Newt.

\- Une petite puce GPS.

\- Flippant, admit Thomas en se retournant vers le groupe.

\- Vous êtes surveillés de très près. Je vais devoir tous vous les enlever. On les laissera ici et on sortira par une autre porte. Maintenant à toi, elle désigna cette fois Juliette.

\- On doit vraiment faire ça ? S'enquit Juliette qui n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire charcuter le bras.

\- Fais pas ta fillette, viens là.

Elle la tira vers le bas et l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de lui taillader le bras sans prévenir. Juliette fit une drôle de grimace. Elle avait toujours eu peur de la douleur. Heureusement cela fut assez rapide.

Elle s'occupa d'Anna pendant que Juliette et Minho étaient partis aux toilettes pour essuyer le sang.

Elle répéta sa petite opération pour Thomas et Newt. Ils laissèrent les cinq petits GPS derrière un bar. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du côté de la cuisine.

Sans ces traceurs ils allaient avoir un ou deux pas d'avance.

\- On va maintenant essayer de filer sans que personne ne nous voit. Si vous voyez quelqu'un de Wicked, vous n'hésitez pas, balancez leur une fléchette électrique parce que s'ils ont le temps de prévenir les autres vous êtes morts.

\- Je crois que c'est clair, concéda Thomas.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte arrière de la cuisine. Newt et Minho poussèrent lentement la poignée et jetèrent des regards discrets tout autour d'eux pour voir si la voix était libre.

\- On ne connait même pas votre prénom..., souffla Newt.

\- Brenda, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Thomas posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

\- Et pourquoi est ce que tu traques Wicked, Brenda ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus pesant cette fois.

Et les yeux de Brenda fixèrent le vide droit devant elle, comme si elle venait de voir passer un fantôme.

* * *

 **Alors, qui avait deviné qui était la jeune femme avant la fin du chapitre ? ;)**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine et il sera exclusivement sur Brenda (ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais j'avais envie d'écrire le passage expliquant pourquoi elle traque Wicked), j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

 **Bizzzzzz**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Désolé pour le petit retard, mais voilà le chapitre :) Petite coupure vis à vis du suivis de l'histoire, on s'oriente ici sur un passage de la vie de Brenda pour mieux comprendre ce qui l'a fait tant détester Wicked. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il n'est que sur Brenda ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et blue pour leur review ! :D**

 **blue :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Voilà la suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Brenda ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le canapé et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle avait dû s'assoupir longtemps.

Elle se redressa en position assise et déverrouilla son téléphone pour y regarder l'heure. Quatre heures trente. Et en dehors de Brenda, le salon ainsi que le reste de la maison étaient vides. Son petit frère de seize ans n'était pas rentré de la soirée.

Brenda se leva d'un bond et parcourut de nouveau la maison pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas rentré pendant qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Ses parents n'étaient pas non plus à la maison. Et ils ne risquaient pas de rentrer. Plus jamais à vrai dire.

Et tout ça à cause d'un foutu accident de voiture. Un gamin détestable qui avait trop bu et leur avait foncé dessus à contre sens sur l'autoroute. Et si Brenda était folle de rage à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait c'était bien parce que ce jeune homme n'avait gardé aucune séquelle. Deux trois petits bobos mais rien de bien méchant.

Alors qu'il avait tué ses parents. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste, même si souhaiter voir souffrir une personne était assez cruel.

Elle était majeure, elle prenait donc la responsabilité de son frère, Mark.

Mais elle pouvait aussi compter sur son oncle désormais. Jorge.

Il avait été énormément présent au moment du drame. Tellement présent qu'il avait finalement déménagé chez eux pour les prendre sous son aile et les éduquer comme ses propres enfants. Bien que Brenda était déjà grande.

Mais cette nuit là, elle était seule. Jorge était à un séminaire et ne rentrait que le lendemain soir. Et son frère. Il aurait dû être à la maison.

Il était simplement allé au restaurant avec trois amies. Et il n'en était jamais revenu.

Brenda se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelles de lui. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Mark. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Brenda avait déjà essayé d'appeler les amies avec qui était sorti son frère mais aucune d'elles ne répondaient. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Brenda. Plus aucun signe d'eux quatre.

Elle essaya de nouveau d'appeler tout le monde mais ce fut un nouvel échec.

Elle ne pensait même pas à appeler la police. Mark était un adolescent de seize ans. Ils penseraient sans doute à une fugue ou à un jeune homme étant sortis le soir sans autorisation. Ils ne prendraient au sérieux sa disparition qu'à partir de vingt-quatre heures au minimum.

Brenda décida de se rendre à l'endroit du restaurant où était allé son frère. C'était à l'écart du centre ville mais Mark et ses amis adoraient cet endroit. C'était en quelque sorte leur petit refuge. Leur havre de paix.

Brenda avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Quelque chose d'affreux qui lui amena d'abominables images en tête.

Le Wicked.

Depuis quelque temps les informations parlaient d'un groupe de plusieurs tueurs en série qui sévissaient aux Etats-Unis et s'en prenaient à des jeunes. La dernière fois qu'ils s'en étaient pris à quelqu'un, c'était dans la ville voisine de celle de Brenda. Son pouls s'accéléra.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Jorge et ouvrit son placard en grand avant d'en sortir deux cartons. Elle se pencha alors à l'intérieur et souleva le couvercle d'un carton plus petit. Sa main chercha à l'intérieur et trouva exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remit ensuite tout en place.

Elle se faisait peut être du soucis pour rien mais elle préférait prendre toutes les précautions. Elle se sentait déjà mieux avec une arme.

Elle descendit alors rapidement les escaliers, enfila des chaussures et prit un petit sac et un manteau avant de sortir dehors.

Il faisait légèrement froid cette nuit là, mais Brenda s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qui lui importait était de ramener son petit frère à la maison sain et sauf. Elle monta dans la voiture et se mit en route pour le petit restaurant.

* * *

Lorsque Brenda se gara dans le parking du restaurant, il n'y avait pas un chat. Ce qui était tout à fait normal étant donné qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

Brenda sortit de la voiture, inspectant partout autour d'elle.

Mais où pouvait bien être Mark ?

Brenda se mit à marcher dans les alentours. De toute manière il ne lui servait à rien de rentrer. Le sommeil ne viendrait plus cette nuit. Elle était bien trop inquiète désormais.

Elle marchait, elle marchait seulement, se torturant l'esprit. Elle était aux abords de la ville, juste en face d'un vieil hôpital désaffecté et d'un petit parc. Elle aurait probablement arrêté ses recherches ici si elle n'avait pas entendu crier.

Brenda resta en face de l'hôpital sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle sortit son arme. Au cas où.

Il n'y avait rien d'habité dans les alentours. A part cet hôpital abandonné et un petit parc, il n'y avait que d'autres maisons abandonnées. Brenda se baissa et se cacha derrière une voiture qui devait être là depuis un bon moment. Elle avait l'impression que des gens étaient dans l'hôpital et allaient en sortir.

\- Laissez nous ! Cria une voix féminine.

\- Tais toi, vociféra un homme en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne plus l'entendre.

Brenda regarda sur le côté et vit plusieurs hommes trainer deux filles vers une camionnette alors qu'une autre démarrait déjà.

C'est quand elle scruta plus les jeunes filles qu'elle se crut en plein cauchemar. Elle devait se réveiller !

C'était Sophia et sa grande sœur Laura. Deux des filles avec qui Mark était sorti ce soir là. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était le Wicked. C'était forcément le Wicked. Mais qu'avaient-ils fais à Mark ?

Quoi qu'il en était, les deux jeunes filles se débâtaient toujours alors que les hommes les trainaient de force. Brenda ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder alors que deux jeunes filles étaient en train de se faire enlever.

Suivant une montée d'adrénaline, Brenda sortit de sa cachette et pointa l'arme droit sur les hommes en s'avançant au milieu de la route.

\- Lâchez les ! Hurla t'elle.

Mon dieu, mais dans quoi venait-elle de se fourrer ?

Les hommes furent très surpris puisque tout le monde s'arrêta en l'observant d'un air hébété. Ils semblaient un peu désorientés. Il y eut un silence de mort. Cela n'était certainement pas prévu qu'une jeune femme débarque pour essayer de faire foirer leur plan. Mais quel plan d'ailleurs ?

\- Tire toi, gronda un des hommes en s'avançant légèrement.

Brenda ne recula pas, elle tenait toujours fermement son arme, la pointant désormais sur cet homme.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites avec elles bordel ? S'énerva Brenda.

\- Pas tes affaires, répondit calmement l'homme.

Trop concentrée par l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle, Brenda ne fit pas attention à un des hommes qui chuchotait quelques mots dans son talkie walkie. _Témoin gênant._

\- Laissez les partir ou je tire, ordonna Brenda.

\- Je ne crois pas non, ricana l'homme.

Puis la seconde d'après, Brenda eu juste le temps de tourner la tête avant qu'une des camionnettes ne l'a percute de plein fouet.

Elle fut projetée sous le choc de l'impact et se retrouva en plein milieu de la route, complètement étourdie. Elle se sentait vide. Brenda ne chercha pas à résister et tomba dans l'inconscience après avoir eu une dernière pensée pour son petit frère. Mark...

* * *

Tout était blanc lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Un putain de blanc à vous faire vomir.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Cela lui rappelait trop la mort de ses parents.

Un médecin ne tarda pas à venir la voir. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait mal aux côtes !

\- Bonjour Brenda, murmura le médecin. Comment te sens tu ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder sans répondre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Et soudainement tout revint par un flux d'images. Tout dans les moindres détails. Son horrible soirée à se ronger les sangs. Son excursion autour de l'hôpital. Et ... le Wicked. Si toutefois c'était réellement le Wicked qui l'avait renversé.

Et elle se souvenait aussi de Sophia et Laura. Brenda n'avait rien pu faire. Sauf se faire renverser par une voiture. Pauvre idiote.

\- C'était le Wicked ? Demanda simplement Brenda.

Le médecin hocha tristement la tête.

\- Et Mark, mon petit frère ?

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant. Il prit tout de même la peine de prendre la parole, même si Brenda n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait très bien comprit.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le médecin.

Brenda crut que le monde venait alors d'exploser. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Malgré les circonstances du matin, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à cette solution. Son frère ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas le droit !

\- Comment ?

\- La police l'a retrouvé dans l'hôpital désaffecté avec une jeune fille.

\- Une jeune fille blonde ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Trina. Elle s'appelait Trina. Et mon petit frère en pinçait pour elle.

Son cœur se serra. En prononçant cette dernière phrase elle se rendit compte que son petit frère ne pourrait jamais embrasser Trina. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne pourrait... il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire. Et Brenda avait mal. Terriblement mal. Les larmes se mirent à couler de manière totalement incontrôlée.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, j'ai dit à la police de ne pas passer avant demain.

\- Comment ? S'il vous plait, dites le moi, le supplia t'elle.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle voulait s'avoir s'il avait souffert...

\- On a fait une rapide analyse de sang. Il a reçu une injection mortelle. Mais il avait différentes marques sur le corps. Le...

Le médecin ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Le Wicked s'est amusé à jouer avec eux en les terrifiants et en les faisant souffrir, termina Brenda, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Votre oncle va bientôt arriver. Je suis sincèrement navré.

\- Laissez moi seule maintenant, s'il vous plait, répondit seulement Brenda. Le médecin obéit, sachant bien que dans ce cas les gens avaient besoin de temps et de solitude.

Brenda se laissa alors sangloter davantage, secouée par des spasmes. Mark... son petit frère. Ils avaient tué son petit frère. Ils l'avaient arraché à la vie...

Et ils allaient payer pour ça !

Brenda serra ses poings.

Ils allaient le payer ! Elle allait s'en assurer.

* * *

 **Review ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine, on continue à suivre nos amis et j'introduis deux nouveaux OC ! Ils seront présents dans le tome 2 (comme personnages secondaires) et j'avoue que je me suis pas mal attaché à eux, j'espère que vous les apprécierez :P Et j'ai prévu une petite fin un peu sadique... héhé**

 **Plus que 3 chapitres et 1 prologue !**

 **Bizzzzzz**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Salut ! Avec mon emploi du temps de cette année, je n'aurais plus le temps de publier le vendredi, du coup ça sera plutôt le week end maintenant :) M'enfin, c'était déjà beaucoup le cas avant vu que je ne tenais pas vraiment mon délais du vendredi ^^ En tout cas voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Vous allez enfin découvrir deux nouveaux OC et apprendre quelques trucs en plus :) Et comme promis une fin de chapitre pas cool :P**

 **Merci beaucoup à VoidMyla, Tsuki-chan et blue pour leur review ! :D**

 **blue :** Contente de t'avoir fait davantage aimé Brenda ici ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Brenda pour changer de sujet.

Leur raconter la mort de son petit frère avait été douloureux. Elle avait besoin de bouger et d'être dans l'action pour ne plus penser à lui et à la douleur de sa perte.

Les autres étaient en face d'elle, toujours silencieux après ce court récit plus que tragique.

\- On bouge ? Insista t'elle.

Thomas fut le premier à réagir et à motiver les autres pour continuer. Brenda n'avait aucune envie que la conversation continue sur son frère ou sur des questions.

De toute manière, il était temps d'en finir avec cette abominable soirée.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit ? Vérifia t'elle.

\- Oui, commença Newt. On court, et si on voit un mec de Wicked, on le fait griller.

Brenda sembla satisfaite par la réponse.

\- Alors on y va, murmura t'elle en se plaçant devant la porte. On fait pareil, Minho devant et Thomas derrière. Et ne trainez pas !

Brenda ouvrit lentement la porte, évitant tout crissement bruyant, avant de passer sa tête et de regarder furtivement aux alentours.

Ils étaient à peu près au milieu du campus et il était inimaginable d'espérer s'enfuir par l'entrée habituelle. L'idée était de se cacher dans le petit parc qui donnait directement sur l'université. Ils avaient ensuite plus de chance de s'éloigner, protégés par les arbres. Leur chance était mince, mais elle devait se tenter. De toute manière, ils préféraient largement essayer plutôt que d'attendre gentiment que Wicked ne vienne les enlever ou bien pire, les tuer. C'était le moment. Il fallait tout donner. Courir ou mourir.

Brenda s'engagea dans la petite allée qui permettait le passage entre le restaurant universitaire et un bâtiment. Suivie par les autres elle avançait, tous les sens aux aguets et l'arme bien tenue en main, prête à dégainer à tout moment.

L'angoisse se faisait ressentir chez chacun, ils savaient que tout se jouait maintenant même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui était en jeu. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose à vrai dire. Pour ne pas dire rien.

Mais savoir que si Wicked les trouvait ils avaient une chance sur deux de mourir leur suffisait pour les motiver. Et ils n'avaient aucunement envie de découvrir ce qui arrivait lorsque Wicked enlevait ces pauvres victimes.

* * *

Encore une foutue nuit froide.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de rester docile pendant la prise de sang habituelle. Enfin ça, c'était avant que Dena ne se retrouve avec des marques de piqûres partout sur le bras. Et ça l'amusait pas mal de faire chier Wicked. Elle était coincée entre ces quatre murs à vomir, elle n'allait pas en plus les remercier de lui pomper du sang presque toutes les semaines et de lui faire passer toutes sortes de tests avec des variables à n'en plus finir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait répliquer.

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant à frissonner sur sa petite couchette, regrettant bien sa chaude couverture qu'on lui avait enlevé deux jours auparavant.

Et si seulement c'était tout. Mais ils lui avaient aussi enlevé sa partenaire de dortoir. Déjà qu'à deux ce n'était pas une grosse ambiance mais désormais Dena était contrainte de parler aux murs, qui soit dit en passant n'avaient pas beaucoup de répondant.

Mais Wicked avait l'intention d'amener de nouvelles personnes, et avant de faire de nouveaux groupes, c'était chambre à part.

Mais, pour l'instant, Dena se sentait affreusement seule. Et elle n'avait même pas de couverture. Enfin, ce n'était rien à côté du réel problème qui la rendait totalement irrascible. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas en parler, avec personne. Elle gardait tout dans sa tête, se donnant une allure forte et assurée alors qu'au final, son esprit était tout aussi agité. Elle était prisonnière voilà tout. Et elle était un putain de rat de laboratoire. C'est pour la science qu'on lui répétait, c'est pour sauver le monde.

Eh bien Dena détestait les sciences. Et elle détestait aussi les gens. Ce qui ne risquait pas de s'améliorer étant donné que certaines personnes voulaient sa peau pour en sauver d'autres. Ironie du sort peut être ? Tuer pour sauver. Dena trouvait ça ironique en tout cas. Ils testaient leurs sujets, récoltaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, puis dans une ultime variable, ils se débarrassaient d'eux. Voilà une charmante vision de l'homme que Wicked offrait à Dena.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle voulait juste sa couverture. Elle s'imaginerait ensuite son petit rêve parfait qu'elle se répétait sans cesse. Tous les hommes de Wicked en train de souffrir. Ca c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait s'imaginer, laissant naitre un petit sourire sadique. Après tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer, ils ne méritaient aucune pitié. Puissent-ils tous brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer !

Dena se contorsionna sur sa petite couchette mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La fatigue avait beau être là, elle ne réussirait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et elle s'ennuyait royalement.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se rafraîchir. Puis elle éteignit la lumière avant de s'agenouiller et de glisser sa main sur le carrelage, soulevant une petite plaque mobile. Elle en ressortit un objet brillant avant de remettre le tout en place et de rallumer la lumière. L'avantage des caméras que Wicked avait installées dans tous les dortoirs, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir s'il n'y avait pas de lumière, ils n'avaient pas de rayons infrarouges. Auquel cas, ils auraient déjà confisqué le petit objet de Dena.

De nouveau sur sa couchette, elle contempla son petit trésor un instant. Elle l'approcha ensuite de son bras et se mit à entamer la chair. Malgré la douleur et la grimace qui allait avec, elle continua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule suffisamment.

Elle retourna ensuite mettre son petit bout de verre dans sa cachette, prenant soin de tout éteindre au bon moment, et attendit sagement sur sa couchette, tâchant exprès ce qui faisait office de matelas. Ils n'allaient plus tarder maintenant. Ils savaient toujours tout dans la seconde.

Et en effet, une minute plus tard à peine, un homme en uniforme débarqua dans son dortoir, vociférant après elle.

\- La prochaine fois on s'occupera de toi définitivement ! Grogna l'homme en l'attrapant par le bras et en la tirant de force dans le couloir.

\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas. J'attend ça depuis que je suis arrivée dans votre prison pourrie, lui cracha t'elle.

\- Maintenant tu la boucles !

\- Toi aussi !

Elle s'écarta si subitement de son emprise que le garde fut surprit quelques instants. Elle lui donna alors une bonne droite dans la mâchoire avant de le pousser à terre.

Son bras continuait de saigner, laissant des tâches un peu partout, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle attrapa rapidement le taser du garde alors que ce dernier donnait l'alerte. Dena repensa au rêve qu'elle faisait souvent, et, affichant son sourire le plus sadique, elle lui électrifia les cheveux. Mais bientôt d'autres vinrent la maitriser, la clouant au sol.

Elle l'avait bien cherché aussi.

Elle fut emmenée rapidement à l'infirmerie où on lui soigna sans aucune délicatesse sa blessure. Après tout, ils avaient juste besoin d'elle vivante, le reste ils s'en fichaient presque.

\- Maintenant au cachot, grogna un des gardes. Et la prochaine fois, souffla t'il en la pointant du doigt, je m'arrangerais pour que tu passes sur le billard. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un parasite nous empêchant d'accomplir notre travail.

Pour simple réponse, Dena lui cracha au visage. Evidemment elle se retrouva ensuite avec une belle trace de main sur la joue. Et l'infirmière ne daigna même pas lui donner quoi que ce soit pour la douleur. Mais elle riait de la situation, aussi étrange cela pouvait paraitre. Tout cela l'amusait, puisque c'étaient les seuls moments où elle contrôlait en quelque sorte la situation. Elle réussissait toujours à se faire mettre au cachot quand elle en avait envie. Même si l'idée de base pouvait sembler étrange.

Elle fut donc emmenée dans les cachots, là où étaient emmenés tous les sujets récalcitrants. Ils espéraient les rendre plus dociles et plus coopératifs après une nuit là bas. Ils se fourraient joliment le doigt dans l'oeil. Le vent finirait par tourner, et après s'être mis à dos tous les sujets pendant une longue période, ils risquaient fort de finir au piloris. Et aucune pitié pour eux.

Les cachots étaient presque devenus la deuxième chambre de Dena, et après avoir descendu les quelques marches, elle huma l'air humide de cet endroit sombre et froid. Beaucoup l'appelait aussi l'attrape-rhume, ou la chambre de Dracula.

Le garde ouvrit une des cellules et poussa violement Dena à l'intérieur. Elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long à l'intérieur. Le garde repartit sans un regard, laissant les cachots froids dans l'obscurité. De toute manière, il faisait tout aussi froid dans son dortoir. Et ici, il y avait de la compagnie, du moins pour la soirée.

\- Salut Dean, souffla Dena en se rapprochant du mur qui communiquait sur la cellule voisine.

\- Dena... répondit son voisin qui l'avait reconnu sans mal. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ?

Elle sentit une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

\- Je m'ennuyais, voilà tout.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dena faisait ce genre de chose. Mais elle semblait avoir poussé les gardes à bout cette fois. Ils risquaient de sérieusement penser à se débarrasser d'elle si elle recommençait. Bonne idée. Elle n'aurait plus rien à endurer après ça. Repos éternel.

\- Tu es folle.

\- Probablement.

\- Je ne rigoles pas. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- J'avais envie de compagnie.

Dena avait vu Dean se faire emmener aux cachots dans la journée. Elle avait su qu'elle l'y trouverait toujours dans la soirée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, pas ce soir.

\- Tu parles de moins en moins.

\- C'est mon droit.

\- C'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs un des seuls qu'il nous reste ici.

Dena s'affaissa contre le mur, fixant droit devant elle.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Elle n'avait quand même pas fait tout ça pour se retrouver à parler de nouveau aux murs.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? insista t'elle.

\- Tu aurais dû rester dans ton dortoir. Je ne veux pas te parler ce soir.

\- Tu comptes te murer dans ton silence ? Cela ne te mènera à rien.

\- Comme si tu ne te renfermais pas sur toi même. Tu fais ta forte tête mais ça ne fait pas tout. Il y a des choses qui ne trompe pas.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Dena fut vexée au plus au point. Si longtemps pour construire sa carapace de dure à cuire. Et ce petit abruti pensait la détruire en une phrase ?

Elle n'allait pas le laisser la démasquer comme ça. Il était bien le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment, fragile. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui laisser cette image.

Elle lui répondit, sans aucune délicatesse, aiguisant sa phrase avec des mots tranchants.

\- Nathan était de meilleur compagnie.

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Elle avait beau ne pas voir directement le visage de Dean, elle savait pertinemment qu'il venait de se crisper sous la douleur et la tristesse.

\- Nathan te dirait de la fermer s'il était encore là, lui cria t'il en se levant.

Elle l'entendit faire les cents pas dans sa cellule.

Dena se tut. Elle n'aurait pas dû se servir du pauvre Nathanaël pour énerver Dean. Elle avait été odieuse et elle le savait. Mais s'excuser n'était pas encore dans ses principes fondamentaux.

Elle entendit Dean se laisser de nouveau tomber contre le mur. Il resta muet, ne voulant plus du tout parler.

Ce fut alors le silence complet. Et Dena repartit dans son petit rêve où elle faisait souffrir Wicked. C'était désormais son quotidien.

* * *

\- La voix est toujours libre, souffla Brenda en continuant d'avancer. On remonte cette allée, on longe le bâtiment à notre gauche puis on ira tout droit. Il faudra juste faire attention, on va devoir traverser une nouvelle allée. Donc soyez sur vos gardes.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête. La tension était palpable.

Après avoir longé l'allée ils tournèrent tous à gauche, restant toujours à côté du bâtiment B.

Brenda avança lentement sa tête, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Cette nouvelle allée était grande, Wicked pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

Brenda s'empressa de traverser, rapidement suivie de Minho, Juliette et Anna pour se mettre à l'abri un peu plus loin. Les deux garçons regardèrent de nouveau puis Newt traversa à son tour, Thomas sur ses talons.

Thomas tourna la tête à droite pour vérifier de nouveau mais lorsqu'il porta son regard un peu plus haut, son corps fut comme pétrifié. Sous le choc, Thomas dérapa et chuta sur le sol.

Il commençait à se redresser alors que son regard se portait de nouveau vers ce qui l'avait perturbé. Il resta là, n'osant bouger aucun muscle.

\- Thomas qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche toi ! Lui ordonna Newt en regardant dans sa direction.

Mais Thomas ne se relevait pas. Il avait toujours le regard fixe, droit en face de lui. Newt ne voyait rien. Il était trop avancé et un bâtiment lui barrait la vue.

Les autres s'étaient arrêté un peu plus loin, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- On arrive ! Leur hurla Newt en espérant que lui et Thomas allaient effectivement arriver vers le groupe d'ici peu de temps.

\- Thomas, bon sang ! S'écria t'il ensuite en revenant à grande foulée vers Thomas.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

\- On bouge !

Newt ne prit même pas la peine de chercher ce que regardait Thomas, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Mais Thomas prit la parole alors que Newt le trainait depuis à peine quelques pas.

\- C'est elle.

* * *

 **Review ? :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ces deux nouveaux OC ;)**

 **Et un truc rapide... vous avez du remarquer que dans Dean et Dena... et bah il y a les mêmes lettres ! J'ai même pas fait exprès ahah x) J'avais mis ces deux prénoms dans une liste et je les avais finalement choisis pour représenter ces deux OC... ^^' C'est un peu con mais bon j'aime bien ces deux prénoms x)**

 **On continue la promo (je m'excuse pour mon sadisme... c'est plus fort que moi :D ) ... la semaine prochaine : C'est la première partie du final... Au menu : de l'action, la révélation de l'identité de "elle" (mais vous vous en doutez je pense :P) une confrontation entre Thomas et une certaine personne... puis un retournement de situation indicateur de la fin du chapitre ;)**

 **Et on continue le décompte... plus que 2 chapitres et 1 épilogue !**

 **Bizzzzzz**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! :) Bon... j'ai eu qu'un seul retour sur le dernier chapitre mais Tsuki-chan a bien deviné qui était "elle"... pas dur en même temps x) ^^ On s'approche beaucoup de la fin et on a le droit à une petite accélération, histoire que je vous stresse un peu ;) Juste comme ça, vous pensez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Newt s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire Thomas.

\- C'est elle, se répéta t'il en pointant du doigt le haut d'un immeuble où se trouvait toujours la personne que Thomas avait fixé si longuement.

\- Nom d'un chien, s'écria Newt avant de laisser s'échapper deux ou trois jurons.

Puis soudainement, Newt et Thomas entendirent un étrange bruit derrière eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver avec un lance fléchette électrique sous le nez.

Un homme assez âgé, évidemment de Wicked, les tenait en joue.

Thomas jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers elle. Elle avait du leur dire où ils étaient.

Et maintenant lui et Newt avaient une arme braquée sur eux. Ils devaient agir vite car d'ici peu de temps les petits copains de cet homme risquaient de venir. Et là, plus aucune chance pour eux. Foutu.

\- Pose ça ! Ordonna l'homme à Thomas en désignant son arme.

Thomas s'exécuta, s'avançant légèrement pour la poser devant les pieds de l'homme. Il était toujours à genoux lorsque le talkie walkie de l'homme vibra.

\- _On arrive Henry_ , put entendre Thomas.

Vite, il fallait agir vite.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Minho et les autres étaient sur le point de leur venir en aide mais Thomas se releva d'un coup et essaya d'arracher l'arme des mains du prénommé Henry. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop fort et il le projeta violemment en arrière. L'instant d'après, c'était au tour de l'homme d'être projeté, une fléchette électrique en pleine poitrine.

\- Dans le mille, se venta Minho avec un grand sourire.

Newt aida Thomas à se relever.

\- Il faut qu'on se casse, ils vont arriver dans très peu de temps, lança Newt.

\- Alors on file !

Ils commencèrent à se remettre en route. Thomas et Newt n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire part de leur découverte aux autres, le temps pressait ! Wicked pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

Brenda était partie au pas de course et ne prenait même pas le temps de se retourner.

Ils venaient de longer un autre bâtiment et n'étaient désormais plus très loin du petit parc.

\- Stop ! Déclara Brenda en faisant un geste brusque de la main.

Tous les autres vinrent s'arrêter juste derrière elle, complètement stressés.

\- Il y en a cinq là bas, leur expliqua t'elle alors qu'ils affichaient tous une horrible expression. Et ils sont en plein milieu de nos chemins de sortie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Juliette très inquiète par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Thomas et Newt étaient les deux seuls qui n'écoutaient pas, toujours choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. L'esprit de Thomas fusait dans tous les sens et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, littéralement.

\- Il faudrait les distraire.

Brenda sembla hésiter.

\- Je pourrais les attirer dans cette direction, vous aurez le temps de vous sauver.

\- C'est très tentant mais vous allez être seule contre cinq, expliqua Anna.

\- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda Minho qui semblait se méfier.

Il croyait peu à l'ange gardien qui venait le sauver.

\- Il est hors de question qu'ils continuent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

\- Vous seriez prête à vous sacrifier pour cinq personnes que vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de vous, c'est bien plus grand que ça. Il s'agit d'un acte de rébellion. Je veux faire foirer leur plan. Brenda se tut quelques instants. Et puis vous serez les seules personnes à avoir survécu, vous pourrez témoigner.

 _Pas les seuls_ , pensa douloureusement Thomas.

\- Et ne vous en faites pas, je cours vite.

Brenda empoigna fermement son arme.

\- Si jamais ils vous capturent, trouvez un moyen de vous échapper !

Elle leur fit ensuite un sourire.

\- On se retrouvera peut être.

Et elle partit en courant, s'assurant de faire un maximum de bruit possible. Les autres se cachèrent rapidement et ils virent que les cinq hommes de Wicked avaient repéré Brenda. Comme prévu ils partirent à sa poursuite. Trop facile.

Thomas essaya de reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de rêver, il fallait agir au plus vite. Et surtout s'enfuir.

\- Il faut y aller, faire comme elle a dit, expliqua Thomas en tenant lui aussi son arme.

Vérifiant que tous les hommes étaient bien partis à la poursuite de Brenda, Thomas commença à s'avancer à découvert tout en regardant constamment autour de lui.

Ils partirent tous au pas de course en direction du petit parc. Ils ne trouvèrent personne sur leur chemin jusque là. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le parc, arrivant en son centre où les arbres étaient hauts et denses, de quoi les cacher.

\- On va continuer tout droit, ça va nous faire sortir en direction de la ville, murmura Thomas toujours en jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

Tout le monde mourrait d'envie de se laisser tomber par terre et de dormir deux jours de suite mais rien n'était encore fini. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à joindre des gens ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Ils se laissèrent cependant une petite minute pour souffler. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre un peu leur souffle pour pouvoir fuir le plus vite possible si la situation tournait mal.

Juliette en profita pour donner une barre de céréale à Anna et Newt alors que Thomas continuait à avancer légèrement pour vérifier que personne ne les surveillait. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus à travers les arbres et il se rendit compte être allé trop loin en ne voyant plus ses amis. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que personne ne semblait être là. Enfin, normalement.

Il regarda de nouveau droit devant lui. La sortie devrait plus être loin.

\- Thomas.

Son corps se raidit immédiatement. Et rapidement, il serra ses poings et raffermit sa prise autour de son arme.

Il entendit un déclic alors que la voix prononçait son nom une nouvelle fois.

Il se retourna alors comme au ralenti avant de pointer finalement son arme d'un geste brusque vers l'intruse. Elle tenait elle aussi un lance fléchette électrique droit sur lui.

Son cœur se fendit douloureusement pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Teresa.

Elle affichait un air peiné lorsqu'il prononça son nom avec dégoût.

Mais c'était bien elle, se tenant là devant lui. La même Teresa, douce et gentille qu'il avait connue et qui le menaçait désormais avec une arme, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçante, plutôt attristée.

\- Je suis désolée Tom.

Il la fusilla du regard, la tenant toujours en joue avec son arme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle abaissa son arme. Elle avait beau être navrée, elle semblait clairement faire partie de Wicked. Elle semblait faire partie de ceux qui avait maltraité Thomas et ses amis pendant une nuit entière.

\- Alors tu es avec eux ? Cracha t'il d'un air dédaigneux.

Thomas était fou de rage. Le sang cognait fortement dans ses veines.

\- Je dois les aider.

\- Les aider ? Thomas la méprisa du regard. Les aider à nous tuer ?! Thomas avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Et il y avait de quoi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas encore, mais tout ça va sauver des gens, Tom'.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom le dégoûta encore plus. En cet instant précis, il aurait voulu disparaitre.

Peu importe ce que faisait Wicked, peu importe les raisons de leurs agissements. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'était pas humain. Comment son amie, sa sœur de cœur, avait pu en arriver là ?

\- Maintenant pose ton arme, s'il te plait.

Il l'avait légèrement abaissée sans s'en rendre compte mais il la repositionna bien droit. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire ?

\- Ils tiennent déjà tes amis, Thomas.

Il faillit lâcher un cri de stupeur et son arme lui glissa des doigts.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! murmura t'il si bas que Teresa l'entendit à peine. Sa voix était redevenue calme, comme brisée.

La seule chose dont il avait envie était d'éclater en sanglot et de ne jamais s'arrêter.

\- Tu comprendras Tom, le moment venu.

Mais Thomas n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui les avait enfermés dans ce bâtiment. Elle l'avait trahi. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Sans plus attendre, Thomas se précipita au sol pour récupérer son arme et la pointa sur Teresa.

Mais au moment de tirer, il fut pris de tremblements et l'arme lui glissa encore des doigts.

Salope.

Elle lui avait tiré dessus.

Thomas se tordait de douleur alors que ses yeux étaient tout embrumés. Ses membres convulsaient alors que la douleur montait par pic. Teresa resta là, à le regarder d'un air triste. Cette situation était absolument horrible. Thomas détestait perdre le contrôle et le voilà qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni la situation ni son corps. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles avaient une crampe simultanément.

Ses membres se contractaient encore frénétiquement lorsqu'il entendit des gens arriver.

Toujours au sol et la vision légèrement floutée il put cependant distinguer sans mal ses amis, entourés par des gens de Wicked.

\- Thomas ! s'écria Juliette, prête à se précipiter près de lui, mais elle fut retenue par un des hommes.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, s'égosilla Minho en voyant Teresa.

Thomas commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il souffla un instant puis, une fois sûr que son corps lui obéissait de nouveau, il se redressa lentement alors qu'un des hommes le tenait en joue pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas l'idiot. Avec Teresa, ils étaient six contre cinq. Et ils avaient tous des armes. Aucune chance.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là bordel ? Brailla Minho.

Thomas resta muet pendant un instant avant de presque cracher les mots qui lui était restés en travers de la gorge. Mots qu'il avait espéré être faux et qui s'avéraient pourtant véritables.

\- Elle est avec eux. Elle fait partie de Wicked.

Il lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait inconsciemment su depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'avait juste pas assez d'éléments et pas assez de souvenirs pour pouvoir tout rassembler. Mais son inconscient l'avait toujours su. C'était pourquoi à chaque fois que le nom de Teresa sortait lors d'une conversation cette nuit là, il avait eu une étrange sensation. Il n'arrivait pas à la décrire à ce moment là. Maintenant il savait. Elle l'avait trahi.

Il avait l'horrible impression que Teresa était juste derrière lui, enfonçant un couteau dans son dos, le faisant tourner et tourner, broyant tout sur son passage.

Et elle lui avait tiré dessus sans aucune hésitation. Thomas avait mal. Lui qui la considérait comme sa sœur. Comment pouvait-elle être avec des gens qui lui avait fait autant de mal à lui et ses amis ? Comment pouvait-elle se montrer inhumaine à ce point ? Thomas n'en savait rien. Il avait juste mal.

\- On les emmène, expliqua Teresa à un des hommes.

\- T'es qu'une sale garce ! Vociféra Minho. J'ai jamais pu te piffer et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi !

Teresa sembla véritablement blessée par ses propos et Minho en fut plus que ravi. S'il pouvait l'étrangler sur le champ, il ne se ferait pas prier.

Les hommes emmenèrent alors Thomas et ses amis de force et ils sortirent tous du petit parc, se retrouvant de nouveau dans ce campus infernal.

Ils étaient foutus. C'était fini.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir, après l'espoir qui avait fini par revenir, les revoilà prisonniers. Ils ne savaient pas qui était Wicked, ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il allait faire d'eux. Ils ne savaient rien et c'en était d'autant plus terrifiant.

Teresa menait la marche alors que chacun des hommes surveillaient leurs sujets, l'arme bien pointée vers leur dos.

L'espoir s'envolait davantage à chaque pas parcouru. Thomas et les autres pensaient tous à la même chose. Qu'allaient-ils devenir une fois que Wicked les auraient emmenés ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? Cette question était bien préoccupante et très angoissante. Ils allaient être emmenés loin de chez eux, sans savoir s'ils allaient un jour pouvoir rentrer. Ils avaient pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que pendant cette soirée mais finalement, ils balayèrent tous cette idée. Wicked pouvait très bien leur avoir préparé quelque chose de pire encore.

Ils continuaient d'avancer et se trouvaient juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment B lorsque quelque chose de très étrange se produisit.

Des petits objets volèrent rapidement, sifflant près de leur oreilles alors que les hommes de Wicked s'écroulèrent comme des mouches, de petites fléchettes dans le cou. Et celles ci ne semblaient pas électriques. Aucun des hommes ne convulsaient... Etaient-ils morts ? Thomas regarda un des hommes, il respirait toujours régulièrement. Quoi que soit cette fléchette, elle endormait en un clin d'œil.

Teresa se retourna dans tous les sens, effrayée à l'idée de se prendre elle aussi une fléchette. Mais rien ne vint. Une fois que les cinq hommes étaient à terre, les fléchettes avaient arrêté de pleuvoir.

Puis brusquement, des hommes sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa... (je sais, c'est pas cool comme fin :D) Alors... qui sont ces hommes ? Vous pouvez essayer de deviner mais je ne vous dirais pas si vous avez raison ou pas ;) Vous en saurez plus dès le chapitre 19 :)**

 **Review maintenant ? :D**

 **Une dernière petite promo pour le dernier chapitre... (Il restera encore l'épilogue après mais il est vraiment minuscule et il fait plus office de promo pour le tome 2... une sorte d'indicateur pour vous donner un indice sur la suite ^^ La vraie conclusion du tome 1 se fera donc dans le chapitre prochain! )**

 **Donc ... la semaine prochaine : Dernier chapitre ! Il sera plus court que d'habitude par contre... Mais je suis assez fière de la fin... (j'avoue, c'est parce que j'ai fait une fin sadique :D) et au final... c'est assez lié à l'histoire originale, mais dans le fond, pas dans la forme :) Faut vraiment que j'arrête de balancer des infos comme ça en vrac... xD**

 **J'aime bien avoir vos pensées alors hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ou juste ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver à nos 5 gentils personnages dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

 **Bonne journée/ après-midi/ soirée/ nuit :)**

 **Bisouxxx**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! :) Déjà, désolée pour ces deux semaine sans rien ^^ J'ai fait une braderie dimanche dernier pour vendre des trucs (se lever à 6h un dimanche c'est juste trop cruel ^^) et je suis rentrée que le soir et j'étais crevée ^^ Et après la semaine à repris, enfin bref désolée du retard mais voilà enfin le chapitre :P On arrive à la fin... c'est le dernier "vrai" chapitre vu qu'il ne reste qu'un minuscule épilogue de 300 mots pour vous donner envie de lire la suite :P Comme je suis du genre à aimer les fins de chapitre sadique... vous allez être servis :D Surtout que vous ne connaîtrez pas le sort de notre groupe avant le tome 2 héhéhé (je suis horrible je sais... xD). En tout cas vous allez savoir qui sont ces hommes... Je ne le dis pas clairement mais vous le devinerez très facilement ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, SweetMaya et blue pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la scène entre Thomas et Teresa :P Dean et Dena reviendront par la suite, tu pourras en apprendre plus sur eux :) Pour ta question tu va savoir qui sont ces hommes dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Thomas et ses amis se rapprochèrent rapidement les uns des autres, laissant Teresa seule face à son angoisse. De nombreux hommes les encerclaient, des armes à la main, bien qu'ils ne les braquaient pas sur eux.

Un des hommes avec une petite moustache avança de quelque pas vers le groupe, restant cependant à une distance raisonnable, conscient que Thomas et les autres étaient totalement effrayés.

\- N'ayez pas peur, tout est finit, les rassura t'il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

Bien qu'ils furent tous soulagés, ils restaient très septiques. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que c'était finit. Tout venait de se passer si vite. Ils pensaient être définitivement perdus et voilà que l'espoir revenait d'un coup. Cela paraissait trop beau. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et qui était ces hommes d'abord ? La police ?

\- C'est finit gamins, répéta l'homme à la moustache en leur souriant. Mais Thomas prit soudain la parole, pas du tout convaincu par ce sauvetage.

\- Où est votre badge de police ? Demanda Thomas, très douteux. Il doutait que ces hommes soient de la police mais il préférait demander malgré tout. Il se mit ensuite à scruter minutieusement chacun des huit hommes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

\- On n'en a pas gamin, ricana l'homme avec une veste bleu. On n'est rien qu'un petit groupe traquant Wicked.

\- On n'a jamais entendu parler de vous, répliqua Thomas, toujours sur la défensive. Il était devenu paranoïaque. Mais il y avait de quoi.

\- Parce qu'on a pas fait parler de nous. La police n'avance strictement à rien et on en avait marre d'avoir peur pour nos gamins alors avec des gens du coin on a formé un petit groupe pour surveiller les environs et éventuellement traquer Wicked.

Thomas pensa immédiatement à une personne en particulier. Brenda.

Elle aussi traquait Wicked. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé d'un autre groupe, seulement de son oncle. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de balancer beaucoup d'informations, peut être que ces gens étaient avec elle. Brenda était peut-être censée agir seule jusqu'à ce que son équipe lui vienne en aide. Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Thomas fut quelque peu angoissé.

Mais ces hommes venaient d'endormir des gardes de Wicked. Cela allait en leur faveur mais Thomas avait du mal à les croire.

\- Où est Brenda ?

L'homme à qui il parlait eu une hésitation. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette question et cela ne rassura pas Thomas. L'homme attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Elle est repartit.

\- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Juliette.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Comment les avez vous trouvé, Wicked ? Et vous avez capturé les autres ? demanda Thomas en jetant un regard mauvais à Teresa. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui mais un autre prit la parole.

\- Eh gamin, on vient quand même de vous sauver les fesses. Tu pourrais simplement dire merci.

Thomas n'aimait pas ça. Il venait de détourner la conversation pour ne pas y répondre.

\- On vous expliquera tout dans les détails mais vous m'avez l'air pas mal amoché. On va d'abord vous emmenez à l'hôpital.

Thomas consulta les autres du regard. Ils semblaient tous un peu méfiants mais ils semblaient avoir laissé le soulagement prendre le dessus. Être sortit du bâtiment et voir les hommes de Wicked à terre avait endormi tous leur doute.

Mais Thomas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas terminé. A tort ou à raison ? Il allait bientôt le découvrir.

\- Nos camionnettes sont devant le campus, expliqua un des hommes alors que tout le monde commençait à avancer.

Deux hommes plutôt costaud tenait chacun Teresa d'un côté en la menaçant du regard. Elle se résigna à les suivre sans protester.

Thomas se rapprocha soudainement de Newt.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On ne devrait pas les suivre. C'est à la police de faire ça, on devrait les appeler et attendre qu'ils arrivent.

\- Relax Tommy, ils viennent de nous sauver. S'ils voulaient nous faire du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Newt n'avait pas tort. Mais Thomas n'aimait toujours pas ça.

\- Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Détends toi, ils nous emmènent à l'hôpital. Ils vont surement prévenir les flics, ils seront peut-être même à l'hôpital avant nous.

Newt ne semblait absolument pas méfiant, il accueillait presque ces hommes à bras ouverts, et cela avait le don d'agacer Thomas. Il devait simplement être heureux que tout cela soit finit. Mais cela était trop dur à croire pour Thomas. Il interrogea rapidement Juliette mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle semblait elle aussi se méfier, mais ne voyant pas de danger immédiat, elle était très tentée de les suivre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les véhicules, coupant court à toutes les conversations. De toute manière, vu comment ils étaient armés, si ces hommes avaient des mauvaises intentions, Thomas et ses amis n'arriveraient pas à s'échapper. Autant se montrer docile pour commencer.

\- Vous deux, désigna l'homme à la veste bleu en montrant Thomas et Juliette du doigt. Vous pouvez monter dans le premier camion. Les autres vous pouvez aller dans celui là. Il se tourna cette fois ci vers deux de ses hommes. Henry, Mitchel, restez là pour prévenir la police et leur expliquer.

Le petit groupe était anxieux à l'idée d'être de nouveau séparé. Cela se voyait très clairement à leurs regards.

\- Vous vous retrouverez à l'hôpital, ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Tout le monde fut plus ou moins rassuré avec ces paroles mais pour Thomas, ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux. Leur apparition mystère et leur soi disant petit groupe traquant Wicked.

Thomas et Juliette montèrent à l'arrière du camion, suivit par deux hommes alors que d'autres refermaient les portes. Le conducteur monta à l'avant et démarra le moteur. Ils partirent alors.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir vous savez. Et au fait, moi c'est Jack et voici Wilson, expliqua l'homme à la veste bleu.

Juliette et Thomas s'assirent sur une banquette improvisée qui se trouvait en plein milieu. Ils firent un faux sourire aux deux hommes. Jack vint s'asseoir à côté de Juliette alors que Wilson restait debout, juste derrière le conducteur.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, dit Jack. On a attrapé l'une d'entre eux. La police va la faire cracher le morceau. Et sans parler de ceux qu'on a endormis.

Thomas avait complètement oublié Teresa. Il était monté dans la camionnette sans faire attention et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Tout était vraiment trop incohérent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?

\- Elle est restée avec les autres, ils surveilles ceux qu'on a mit K.O en attendant la police.

Thomas se contenta d'écouter sans répondre. Son cerveau était en pleine réflexion.

Ces hommes avaient endormis cinq personnes de Wicked mais Thomas était certains qu'ils étaient en bien plus grand nombre.

Juliette lui prit la main, lui souriant avant de se mettre à regarder par la petite fenêtre juste aux dessus des portes. Elle avait besoin de regarder dehors, de voir autre chose qu'un endroit clos.

Thomas réfléchissait encore. Pleins d'idées lui montaient à la tête. De nombreuses incohérences face à tout ce que ce groupe venait de lui dire. Une en particulier.

\- Mais dites moi, pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelez directement la police ? C'est à eux de faire ça. La voix de Thomas était totalement accusatrice.

Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils les accusait ou de quoi ils pouvaient bien être coupable mais il était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de fouiller dans son sac.

Au même moment, Juliette se mit à fixer étrangement par la petite fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le chemin pour l'hôpital ! s'écria t'elle, comprenant enfin que tout cela était bien trop beau.

Elle tourna violement la tête vers Jack.

\- Où nous emmenez vous ? Gronda t'elle, les yeux noirs.

Elle était bien trop en colère pour se méfier de quelconque danger. Thomas suivait la scène avec attention. Il voulait des réponses. Ils n'auraient jamais dû monter dans ces foutus camionnettes !

D'un geste vif Jack sortit la main de son sac et planta une seringue dans le cou de Juliette.

Elle gémit sur le coup avant de commencer à se sentir faible. Elle écarta cependant d'un geste vif la main de Jack avant d'enlever la seringue. Elle voulut se mettre debout mais à peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle s'écroula par terre.

Thomas se redressa en serrant les poings.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas vers Jack. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête et de voir une arme se fracasser sur son crâne.

Thomas tomba à la renverse. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa... :D Double retournement de situation ! Ils pensaient être sauvés et finalement... Non... Pardonnez moi mon sadisme... ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, j'adore en lire :P Et puis c'est quand même le dernier "vrai" chapitre donc il est important ahah**

 **J'essaye de vous poster l'épilogue la semaine prochaine (soit mercredi soit le week end)**

 **Bonne journée/ après-midi/ soirée/ nuit :)**

 **Bisouxxx**


	21. Epilogue

**Salut à vous ! :) Aujourd'hui est la fin... mais juste du tome 1 (rime en prime... x2 ahah), enfin, je vais pas vous écrire des kilomètres, mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce Tome 1, j'ai passé de bons moments à le développer et à m'amuser avec nos personnages :) Je suis actuellement en plein dans le Tome 2, je fais de mon mieux pour vous préparer une suite à la hauteur :P J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments à lire et que vous viendrez faire un tour par la suite quand je publierai le tome 2 ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et blue pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review ! :D Ce n'est pas exactement ça mais c'est dans l'idée ;) Brenda avait attiré des hommes de Wicked à ses trousses pour faire diversion et permettre au groupe de s'échapper (ce qui n'a pas marché ^^).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épilogue

Les trois camionnettes s'arrêtèrent dans un parking désert.

Teresa était toujours assise à l'intérieur. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et Jack apparut, lui tendant la main.

\- Il faut leur donner des nouvelles.

Teresa attrapa sa main et sortit de la camionnette avant de se tourner vers Wilson qui lui donna un téléphone.

\- A toi l'honneur. Après tout, tu nous a aidé.

Teresa lui souri. Un sourire timide. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour la bonne cause mais elle n'en était pas moins honteuse. Elle tapa frénétiquement les numéros et colla le téléphone à son oreille. Regardant au loin, elle attendit une réponse.

\- Janson, répondit un voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est Teresa, lui indiqua t'elle. C'est fait. On a la section H.

\- Parfait. Ramenez les résultats et les sujets. On vous attend pour ce soir.

\- Entendu.

Teresa raccrocha. Tous les hommes la regardaient, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- On va pouvoir entamer la deuxième étape avec eux. Maintenant, emmenons les. Ils les veulent pour ce soir.

Jack appela deux hommes, Calen et Porter.

\- Faites votre boulot habituel. Et trouvez moi la fille. Il marqua une pause. Trouvez moi Brenda.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et montèrent dans la seule voiture qui se trouvait sur le parking avant de repartir d'où ils venaient.

Les autres remontèrent dans les camionnettes.

Avec les résultats obtenus lors de cette longue nuit, leurs recherches étaient dans la bonne voix. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir retourner à leur base pour continuer leurs expériences.

La prochaine épreuve pour Thomas et ses amis se trouvait dans un grand bâtiment créé récemment au centre de Scottsdale. En plein milieu du soi-disant désastre radioactive qui avait transformé cette région en un espace fantôme. Bien qu'on lui donnait un tout autre nom.

La Terre Déserte.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce premier Tome :) Et officiellement le début des vrais grosses emmerdes... Si vous trouviez qu'ils prenaient cher dans ce tome eh bien la suite ne va pas leur plaire... J'vais rajouter la catégorie "drama" quand je vais poster ce tome 2 ^^**

 **Je viens aussi d'introduire Janson dans cet épilogue... j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'il sera dans le Tome 2 et que ce sera un gros connard... c'est comme ça que je le vois xD**

 **Aussi, je sais pas si vous vous en rappelez mais j'ai déjà rapidement parlé du désastre radioactif et de la Terre Déserte dans le chapitre 1 ;) D'ailleurs le Tome 2 s'appellera la Terre Déserte :) Je garde à chaque fois dans les titres un mot du titre original :P Pour le premier c'était labyrinthe et pour le 2 c'est Terre :)**

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier :**

 **blue** , presque là depuis le tout début, merci d'être restée jusqu'à la fin :P

 **SweetMaya** ,aussi presque là depuis le début, et la personne à m'avoir remotivée quand j'avais un coup de blues suite à mon manque de review au début :)

 **Guest** pour ses deux reviews :)

 **Hedglog** pour sa review.

 **VoidMyla** pour ses reviews :D

 **nomimie** pour sa review.

et **Tsuki-chan** qui est arrivée au chapitre 14 mais qui a par la suite toujours laissée une trace de sa lecture ;)

 **Donc voilà, merci à vous tous pour être juste rapidement passé ou pour être resté plus longtemps ^^**

 **Si des guests laissent une review à cet épilogue, je rajouterais une réponse tout à la fin pour leur répondre :)**

* * *

 **Sinon, j'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce minuscule épilogue et plus globalement ce que vous avez pensé du Tome 1 :)**

 **Voilà, pour ce qui est de la suite il va falloir attendre un peu (pas six mois non plus je vous rassure ^^). Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite mais je pense plutôt commencer la publication du tome 2 début janvier :) Avant si j'avance vite mais c'est pas toujours le cas donc voilà xD Je mettrais la date sur mon profil quand je saurais à peu près :P J'espère que vous serrez toujours là pour prendre part à la suite des aventures de notre petit groupe :)**

 **Voilà, j'ai finis de blablater... ^^' Sur ce, bonne journée/ après-midi/ soirée/ nuit :)**

 **Bisouxxxxxx à vous.**

 **P.L**

4


End file.
